Love Can't Change The Past
by Faithfulrain
Summary: DracoHermione. Hogwarts 7th year. being fair: This is not a STRICTLY DracoHermione fic! Slowly coming to an end chapter 23 posted. R for sex drugs n drum and bass:D R&R!
1. Meeting Cat, Seb and Tom

Notes: This is just what I call an „impulse" story (just thought of the name). It will evolve with time (I hope) and there is absolutely no plan to it. Its quality may also be , lower, but its just to take my mind of the one I'm writing for LOTR that I'm REALLLLLY working hard on to make it perfect and complete before I post it. Once again English is my second language so do forgive all the mistakes.  
  
I do not own HP and its characters (you know who they are); I do own Catherine, Seb and Tom. Don't know who'll be more in the story the Durmstag 3 or the Hogwarts 3 (just realised its 3 and 3 : ))))) and just a warning Catherine may become a Mary-Sue (Although I'm new to this so I'm not that good at recognising a M-S)  
  
1 March 2004 – ok I have decided to format this a little, I leave chapter one as it was, but next chapters will be shorter and somehow I think this will make it easier to write and read. I have also decided to do a little planning. Seems chapter 2 is much better, at least I "feel" it. Please Review or this story will be soon gone, as its hard to motivate oneself sometimes. :D:D:D  
  
Chapter 1 Meeting Cat, Seb and Tom  
  
Ok just finished writing the first chapter. Don't know what will happen next. If you have any suggestions, than please say. This can evolve in any way you want (As long as I like it)  
  
This is rated R for later use....really if you are under 18 you should not be reading the later chapters (I have this really wicked scene in my head), well ok you can, I mean seriously you don't have to 18 to know good sex right? Ok personal opinion not on the story there..... I'm off.  
  
Cat was not happy, not happy at all. Seventh grade in Hogwarts was not a good thing. She would be far away from home and she would have to "fit in" once again. However Durmstag no longer existed. Most students went to other schools that she did not know. It was only Tom, Seb and she now in Hogwarts. She unpacked slowly thinking of a technique, or maybe more of a plan. "How should she handle people here?" One thing was sure the less they knew the better.  
  
"Hi" a fast voice spoke form the left. Catherine spun around and came face to face with a really bushy-haired girl. "My name is Hermione Granger, and I live here, and you must be the new girl form Durmstag. I read that Durmstag is in a very cold place, how do you like our weather?" Hermione blinked rapidly. Catherine did not mind people that spoke a lot, and she was a gentle person although a little creepy, so Hermione did not annoy her at all, she found her rather nice, although she was still suspicious.  
  
"Eh, yes, my name's Catherine, call me Cat"  
  
"Alright, so, eh I'll let you unpack and then we can go for dinner, how about that?"  
  
Cat put up a faint smile, and nodded. They seem really excited around this place, how strange. She thought to herself.  
  
Oh they were excited all right. As she sat down for dinner, she was almost as excited as all the Hogwarts students were. And what surprised her most; there was absolutely no reason to be excited. Hermione thought this new girl was kind of creepy. She hardly ever smiled, and had that really mysterious look on her face whenever she asked her a question. "So how come your English is so good? I'm sorry but I have met some Durmstag students, and they seemed to have accent problems." Hermione went a little pink, as she just realised the question might offend Cat. Also Cat seemed amused by her question, and smiled. Mysteriously, of course.  
  
"Well, my parents, they were British." She paused for a moment "So, Hermione I heard you have Butterbeer here, and maybe some other interesting beverages, know where I can get any?"  
  
Hermione smiled "You should go see Fred and George Weasly, I'll introduce you after dinner." Cat's mood was lifting, she got up and headed for the Ravenclaw table "I'll be right back" Hermione shrugged.  
  
She approached the new boy Hermione knew as Tom. All she knew was that he was half Japanese and that he was very bright. At least that's what she managed to get out of McGonagall on their Wednesday tea session. Then Cat approached the boy named Seb at the Slitherin table "Midnight, west side, maybe" was all she said. Seb nodded and continued eating.  
  
"This is Fred and this is George" Hermione said pointing at the twins, fortunately she got their names correctly. "This is Catherine" Fred nodded and George smiled widely.  
  
"Whatever you want come to us. Like these...." She stopped him with her hand.  
  
"All I want is a couple of bottles of Butterbeer, and maybe something a little stronger if you know what I mean" Fred and George looked at each other and then nodded.  
  
"Alrighty then, you give us the money and you'll have it in two hours. Be in the common room."  
  
It was almost midnight as Hermione woke up with a start. Cat was leaving her bed.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Never mind, sleep, just a little meeting that's all" Hermione was just about to protest when she remembered that she promised herself she will not be protesting to any ridiculous and weird ideas people get. She only got in trouble for it and why should she care anyway. Plus she found being naughty quite fun sometimes. She was still thinking hard about the Butterbeers and "something little stronger". She could maybe have a drink, but oh well...  
  
"Fine by me" she put her head down and fell asleep easily.  
  
The ritual repeated itself for 4 nights. Hermione told Ron and Harry about it and they decided to follow Cat, as you could never tell where danger lay. They waited under Harry's invisibility cloak in the common room (an that was quite hard as Ron was now so tall in his seventh year that the cloak could hardly cover them up). "Shhhhh Hermione" poked Harry as he started having a go at Ron for being so big "she's coming". The think that made Hermione uncomfortable with this whole "sneaking out" was how did Cat manage to avoid Snape and Filch. She got her answer pretty fast. As soon as Cat descended the dormitory stairs she quickly started changing shape. In less then a second the three could no longer see Cat. Well they could see a cat, but not Cat. Where Cat stood Hermione could see a big black panther, with glowing green eyes. Eyes just like Cat's. The pushed the common room exit open and jumped out through the hole swiftly. Harry, Ron and Hermione were to shocked to move. "She an animag" Harry turned his head towards his friends. Ron's mouth was fully open and all he could was mouth bloody hell. Hermione looked thoughtful not at all shocked.  
  
"I figured it was something illegal come on. Move!" she shoved the two boys towards the portrait hole.  
  
"A...a-re you sure about this 'Mione" Ron looked petrified.  
  
They walked down stairs however they had absolutely no idea where Cat went.  
  
"Parvati said that she keeps on coming up to that Tom guy and saying things like midnight, west side, defiantly or something like that" Harry looked at Hermione with a stern face waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Well then let's go down stairs and head to the west of the school building. The best idea I got" Hermione started walking.  
  
"Guys, e-hm do we really have to, we don't even know where west is." Ron took his time, making the smallest strides in order to slow them down  
  
"As you wish." Seb's voice was casual "Goodnight"  
  
Cat did not answer. Suddenly she walked out form behind the tree as herself, and swiftly changed into the panther again. The next second they saw a huge white cat join her. It was as huge as Cat, and as they walked together to the castle their contrast looked almost beautiful. However Harry, Ron and Hermione did not notice. They were feeling to shocked. They also felt quite weird.  
  
"These Durmstag people, honestly, strange" Ron spoke without hesitation. Both his friends looked surprised. He did not look scared at all. 


	2. Wicked Language

Chapter 2 Hp. Fanfict.  
  
Notes: Don't seem to like it do you? Oh, well hope someone will review soon or I'll end up erasing it, and starting over, as every time I add a chapter I stop liking it and want to re-do it.  
  
The plot had slowly evolved in my head. However as I have many themes this will be hard, you know to put them altogether into something that makes sense.  
  
Once more the rating is R!!!! I guess maybe this chapter will earn it; I don't know coz I'm just starting to write it. So have a nice time reading. Oh I changed the title, as the other one was absolutely stupid. Ok just finished writing the chapter and no shagging in it sorry... next chapter definitely, though.  
  
Chapter 2 Language of Wicked Souls  
  
Hermione was feeling rather odd. Just last night she saw what she saw, and was quite surprised. The meetings of the Durmstag three did not seem dangerous at all. They were not thinking of destroying the world. They just met and well.... drank.  
  
"Oh Herm, why are you thinking again hon?" Cat's voice threw Hermione of track  
  
"Eh, oh, Cat. How are you?" Hermione stuttered.  
  
Cat started walking alongside Hermione. They were obviously both heading for the kitchen.  
  
"Fine, fine, listen why I was thinking you and your friends need to ... hmmm... relax a little, and my friends need to.... hmmm get to know some other people and relax as well" she paused. Hermione listened carefully. However an elaboration could not be heard.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked. Cat stopped for a moment and looked at her.  
  
"You seem very nice Herm, and somehow against most my beliefs I have come to trust you." She paused. "Now, my friends and I sometimes meet under the old willow on the west side of the grounds. I thought you and your friends could join us." She looked stern but kind. Hermione knew very well that her new friend was being honest.  
  
"I'll have to ask Ron and Harry" was the only thing she could think of saying. Cat nodded.  
  
"Midnight. Hope to see you there" she smiled. Hermione nodded and turned around to make sure there's no one around so she could tickle the pear.  
  
"Cat, it makes me wonder how do you know about the entrance to.... "Hermione never had the chance to say kitchen, as just as she was about to she noticed Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well, well, well who do we have here? Mudblood Granger." Hermione blushed. Cat felt quite puzzled who was that guy? However, she kept her face emotionless and still.  
  
"Fuck off ferret Malfoy " Hermione's voice was barely a whisper, she felt angry, however she also felt embarrassed. Cat has just invited her to meet her friends, and now Malfoy was calling her Mudblood. What will she think of me. Draco took no notice of her words and approached them. Actually he approached Cat, his eyes burning into hers. Cat found it quite easy to hold his gaze, she's had practice.  
  
"Oh and the Durmstag bird. Heard lot about you sweetheart, whenever you'll feel like spending time with" he looked at Hermione with disgust "more appropriate people, do not hesitate to see me." His smile was mockingly. However Hermione notice Cat's smile was very much alike.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, First of all I'm quite sure you have heard almost nothing about me. Second of all I don't need to hear anything about you" she lowered her face to his, her eyes cold and laughing, their faces almost touched. Draco did not move, his face was mocking and smug even more then usual. This time her voice was almost a whisper "to see right through you, fascinating things are happening there in your mind, however to me you are quite pathetic" She finished off however their heads did not shift, and both their smiles widened.  
  
"I see, very well, shall meet again then" Malfoy also spoke quietly and securely. His voice provocative.  
  
"Of course Mr. Malfoy, as you wish" she smiled and turned around to face Hermione. Her smiled turned warmer. Malfoy bowed and turned around swiftly. Hermione was out of words. What the fuck?  
  
"Eh, Cat that was ... weird.... What "she could not shape her surprise into words.  
  
"You see Herm, some souls have a language not many can understand. Sometimes these people change, but they never seize to know the language." Cat spoke casually as she tickled the pear. Hermione was too confused to remember she was hungry. She had to see Ron and Harry. Immediately.  
  
*  
  
"Now you have to believe me guys they are EVIL" Ron spat out quickly. His face almost as red as his hair. He was very excited.  
  
"We don't know for sure Ron" Hermione answered slowly, her mind somewhere else.  
  
"I think we should go" Harry joined the conversation  
  
"ARE YOU INSANE" Ron's eyes widened as he shouted in surprise and fear.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes" Hermione spoke more to herself then to them.  
  
"They'll chop us up and eat us or something I'm telling you" Ron was quite angry now why are they so into trouble, couldn't they just stay home and play wizard chess?  
  
"Come on Ron you wimp. Listen we'll be fine. I'm sure they can't be more dangerous they Voldemort can they?" Hermione snapped out of the trance.  
  
"Alright" Harry shrugged. He did not feel scared of the three at all.  
  
"But, but, but guy, this is insane, I'm not going, you're not going, I'll stun you.... "Ron went on and on as they entered the common room. He continued even as they left him downstairs, both leaving to their dormitories.  
  
Soon, It was almost midnight. 


	3. On First Signes of Weakness

Chapter 3  
  
Notes: I constantly forget to describe my characters, so I'll try and do it in this chapter, but I'm pretty bad at it and can't be bothered to work on it (I hate myself:D). Ok still no sex, and R rating ... but I'm really getting to it. Right, I have a problem with thoughts, as I don't know how to put them into italics. Help wanted on that. So forgive me for putting them into inverted commas.  
  
Going straight to number 3.  
  
"How did you get in here" Pansy was to surprise to even scream at the intruder. Cat smiled slowly. She found this rather fun. Hogwarts students were so touchy about their common rooms. Pathetic, however sweet, she thought.  
  
"None of your bloody business sweetheart" Cat spoke in a sweet voice. Pansy turned around and screamed "Draco" towards the stairs. Draco appeared immediately, looking quite annoyed. He descended the stairs swiftly and proudly.  
  
"Look that bitch is in our common room, and she's Gryffindor. Dracs do something." Pansy crossed her arms and started at Cat furiously. Cat took no notice, instead she smiled at Draco. Quite normally, only a tiny spark of provocation in her eyes could be seen. Draco could see the spark clearly. He found the girl almost equal to him. She seemed to know the dark side of life pretty well.  
  
"Nice to see you C" Cat's eyes changed for a split of a second. Confusion crept in. She hoped he didn't notice. He did. "Almost equal" thought Draco. From now on he knew there were till ways he could win this game. Cat's eyes were now emotionless again. However her head was spinning. "How could he call her C? Only one person called her that. Maybe it was coincidence," she thought.  
  
"Draco!!!" Pansy was outraged "I bet that Seb is telling everyone the password"  
  
"Oh, Shut up Pansy, he spoke no word to her or anyone of our password. Is that true?"  
  
"Aye, true." She smiled. It was true. In Durmstag they learned many tricks that came in handy. Occulmacy was one of them. However the level they knew only allowed them to sometimes guess single words, that were intensively though about by a person. "Nice to see you too Mr. Malfoy." She turned to Pansy "Why I am here Ms. Parkinson is my business. Next time, I beg you not to make such a fuss." She turned back to Malfoy. He was grinning.  
  
"I would like to speak to you. Now is not the time though. Keep that in mind" Draco spoke quickly. When he finished he turned around and went back upstairs. Pansy was to shocked to say anything.  
  
Seb came after about 5 minutes. He was quite handsome. His dark skin always looked soft and his brown hair was always perfect, however he looked almost rough, he was handsome not cute. It was his eyes that made many girls giggle. They were cold and emotionless, however unlike Draco's, they showed a great amount of interest and flirt in them. No matter how unattractive the girl was, Seb could make her feel like a queen in about thirty seconds. The boy smiled and raised his brow.  
  
"Stunning as always my love. What brings you here?" Cat smiled back. There was no person in the world that she knew worse, however she was the only person that still knew him best. And vice versa. That's what kept them always together. Somehow they felt safer with one another. However they never in their lives felt completely safe.  
  
"Let's go. I have to tell you something on the way" at these words she turned around and left. Seb took one look at Pansy, his eyes were laughing hard, his face was however calm. He bowed to her. Pansy's legs and eyes instantly softened, her heart however was more angry with the new slut with every second.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing going in there? Do you even realise the rumours this will cause" Seb raised his voice. However his heart and excitement did no shift. He was only shouting for the effect.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Seb, please, do you really think you can fool me with that tone" she smiled calmly.  
  
"Alright, but you shouldn't off done that" he smiled back. She hated him for knowing how to smile so warmly. She could only do the emotionless feeling, and the mocking smiles. He could do the loving eyes, and worm smiles. She guessed it was because he could do what women needed and she could do what men could not resist.  
  
"I invited Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasely for tonight"  
  
"You did WHAT!"  
  
"Tone again, honestly I thought you could control yourself better"  
  
"This time I meant it Cat. Why on earth would you do that" his voice was back to normal.  
  
"Because you two are so bloody boring" she punched him in the arm "You need to relax a little, plus you know we really have to socialize." She stopped and looked at him.  
  
"I don't I'm a bloody Slytherin. Oh, Cat. Let's speak of this no more. What's the time?"  
  
"Almost midnight. Seb?" he looked back at her "leave Hermione alone I like her."  
  
Seb smiled "Getting soft aren't we?" her deepening weaknesses worried him greatly, but he could not show her that. He was scared soon she wouldn't be able to understand him as well as now. "I pretty much think, with a little help, we might get a nice little thing going on between your new friend and my new friend. That will be mostly interesting. I wouldn't want to destroy that for a one night of fun with her."  
  
"Hermione and Draco. Oh, please Seb there's no way any of them will go for that."  
  
"Exactly. What do you say?" his smile teased her now. She really thought Hermione matched with Ron, but still she was who she was.  
  
"I'm in, my friend, where there's no way is the best fun" she smiled. Oh, yeah that will be fun, however it will need a lot of work.  
  
"That's my girl" he put his arm around her waist and they headed towards the dungeon exit where they changed into two contrasting cats. 


	4. Drunk and Bitter

Chapter 4  
  
Drunk, smoking and bitter  
  
Notes: Ok so after writing the chapter I have decided I cannot write sex scenes. But still I will try. I guess next time I'll have sex I'll note everything (mean mental noting :D) so hopefully the next sex will be better, I have to learn this as I am planning on writing a threesome scene in this fic. I am really getting into this story. So if you will not review you will be haunted by Myrtle. Have a nice week.  
  
Cat has not come back. It was almost midnight. Hermione softly pulled out of bed. She was thinking hard. This situation was stressing her. Somehow she had come to treat Cat as an older sister. She seemed so much more mature. Hermione has never really been drunk, and she could not handle Draco with such ease. Tonight she was going to meet her new "older sister's" friends, and she felt that she would not be accepted. Seb was a Slytherin after all, and rumours said he was close to Draco. Tom was Ravenclaw what made things easier. She was terrified.  
  
She met Harry and Ron in the common room, and like before, they hid under the invisibility cloak and walked to the willow. There was no sign of Filch or Mrs. Norris on the way. They heard voices as the approached the willow.  
  
"Let's take the cloak of now, so they won't know we have it" Harry suggested and the slipped out from under the cloak. All three Gryffindor hearts were pounding fast. The whole situation was weird to Harry, and Ron still felt he might never see his family after tonight.  
  
"Will you stop, Seb honestly, no" Cat was laughing hard. Tom' head popped out form behind the tree.  
  
"Look who's here?" he shouted to the other two as he noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Was just off to take a piss." His smiled seemed welcoming, however he seemed quite drunk, so it could have been an illusion.  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron (Ron, of course making the smallest strides possible) approached the willow. As they came behind it they saw Seb and Cat sitting on the grass. Cat was holding a large bottle of brownish liquid, and a cigarette. Her gaze was still sharp however she seemed extraordinarily happy. Seb was calm, as always, smiling broadly.  
  
"Sit down, this is Sebastian Hall, Seb this is Hermione Granger" Cat pointed at Hermione "Ron Weasley" she pointed at Ron "AND" she got up and came up to Harry. She put her arms on his shoulders. "Harry Potter"  
  
Seb showed no emotions whatsoever, his smile faded a little "Ah, the boy who lived" he got up as well "what a team the Queen of Wisdom, the Brave and Loyal of Heart and the Chosen One" he came up to each one of them and shook their hands. The three were too stunned to say anything.  
  
"My god Seb, be serious for once, they look terrified, don't scare them even more" she smiled at them warmly (and honestly as it was hard for her to smile warmly as a false thing).  
  
The three finally sat down. Seb, Tom and Cat tried their best to make them feel welcome.  
  
"Want a fag?"  
  
"Come, on drink up it won't hurt ya"  
  
"Wait wait, Hermione so you mean Arithmacy is not THAT hard?"  
  
The evening was getting very fun. It was getting better with ever sip they took out of the bottle. Ron decided he will never ever smoke, as he almost spat his lungs out on the attempt. Hermione tried the alcohol so cigarettes were out of the question. Harry found smoking quite pleasant, as he has done it before during the summer with his cousin. The ex-Durmstag three smoked a lot and drank great amounts of the brown liquid that they had undying supplies of under the willow.  
  
Hermione could not believe she has been scared of the three. This felt so right, and Tom was such an interesting conversation partner. It turned out Seb and Cat are a year older, as from where they come from you go to school a year later. This shocked Ron, and he felt intimidate until Seb reminded him that it was ONLY a year "for heavens sake mate".  
  
As the hours passed, none of them could feel the time fly. Suddenly Hermione felt all the time she had spent on studying was not as important as she thought. She couldn't believe she missed out on so much fun. Cat stopped giving her the bottle. Soon, Ron was denied the drink as well.  
  
"Oh, come on don't be a prick Tom, gimmy a little" Ron's arm shot towards the bottle, he lost his balance and fell onto the grass. A salve of laughs passed the company.  
  
"You've had enough mate" Tom patted Ron on the shoulder  
  
"And so have you" Seb took the bottle from Tom and got up. He walked away slowly towards the forest. Cat got up as well and followed; as she caught up with him he took her hand. Hermione watched it as if it was in slow motion.  
  
"Oi, that's my bottle, and that's the forbidden forest" Ron shouted after them.  
  
"Give it a rest boy, we have more." He tried to get up but couldn't  
  
"Hermione be a doll and pass a bottle form under the willow" Tom spoke to the girl, she did not move however.  
  
"Where are they going?" she asked instead.  
  
"Ah, well why do you think they get bloody drunk every night, me you know I'm an old alcoholic, them," he paused to find the right word "they're just bitter." Silence fell. Tom did not ask for the bottle again. He started looking at the willow leaves and commenting on them. Hermione and Ron stared at the couple intensively. Harry found there was no point in disturbing the silence.  
  
"They're not that bad aren't they?" Cat asked with hope in her voice. Seb did not answer. "Why did she care? She has been changing for the past two years. Drastically, and he was sure it was not growing up. Something must have happened. And now she made friends with these overexcited kids. They were nice, he enjoyed the evening, however he himself was not as excited about it as she was.  
  
"I had fun. They're alright" Seb answered.  
  
"Knew you wouldn't like them" she stopped at the edged of the forest under a tree. She started feeling cold, now, and not so sure about this whole evening.  
  
"Look, they're really nice, I just... I don't care" she looked up at him as he spoke. Her back rested on the tree.  
  
"I know, sometimes its just nice to care you know" her eyes were sad. She really wanted to care. She really did, just sometimes she couldn't.  
  
"I care about you" his voice raised at the last word and their eyes locked, and she knew why she was here. Their lips met. This was not love. This was not passion; this was lust, pure lust. He took off her shirt with one swift move. No bra. Her round breasts and the alcohol in his blood made his head spin. Her nipples hardened immediately. She pulled up his t-shirt, and looked hungrily at his well-formed dark body. She kissed it, licked it, and scratched it. This was the only time in the day when the felt alive, when they could feel anything. He pulled up her skirt. No underwear. How he loved that. He entered her quickly. One swift moves almost a stab. All he could see was a mixture of their skins and her hair. Her long black wavy hair, now flying freely everywhere. He moved hastily, wanting to catch this moment as fast as he could, wanting to go deeper then ever. He could hear her moan, and their fast breathes almost locked together. He could feel her wet body and his wet body blend; he could smell their sweat. She moved in with him, she was warm and wet inside. He could take it no longer, a fusion of views smells and great excitement. She screamed. He let out a last fast breath.  
  
Their foreheads touching they stayed like this breathing hard for almost a minute. The wonderful time was over. They will feel nothing again in only a moment. However the bodies were satisfied and they concentrated on that.  
  
"Never lie to me" Cat spoke out of breath.  
  
"I didn't," he answered  
  
"You, did in a way and you know it" 


	5. Emergency Letter

Hermione woke up the next morning with a piercing headache. Cat was at her bed. Smiling. "Drink this" she said and passed Hermione a glass of greenish liquid. Hermione could hardly see through the pain, and a wave of nauseas hit her body. She drank the content of the glass quickly, and felt the cold liquid spread through every part of her body slowly easing the terrible feeling of her first hangover.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder how muggles can drink without having this ready for the morning. I have a flask with the stuff you can give to your friends"  
  
"Cat, you are so wonderful, I love you, and this almost felt like dying. I don't know how my parents can drink. How long does a hangover last for normally" Hermione was of course now eager to swallow the knowledge.  
  
"Depends, could be an hour for some and three days for others, or so I've heard."  
  
"Gosh, never drink in muggle world" Hermione said in amazement.  
  
"It can't be that bad obviously" Cat shrugged.  
  
It was Sunday. Hermione ran to the boy's dormitory with the flask.  
  
"Get up, come on you two" she tugged at Harry and at Ron.  
  
The boys slowly came to life. Hermione had to force the drink into Ron's mouth as his past fears of the Durmstag three came back under the hangover fog. They went down to the common room. Harry suddenly remembered about Quidditch practice. Him and Ron left quickly for the pitch and Hermione was left to her own thoughts.  
  
After Cat and Seb left Tom became as ignorant as a small child, and hardly responded to anything. Harry soon felt tiered and suggested they went home. Hermione found it rather mean to leave Tom in such a state, and she tried forcing Ron to stay, as he wanted to follow Seb and Cat to get "his bottle". Fortunately just as Hermione was at the verge of knocking Ron out, and throwing (although she could not find a way of how to do it just yet) Tom into the lake, Seb and Cat came back. They looked tiered all right; the alcohol seemed to have escaped their veins. Hermione could see that Cat's smile was sad. However she could not read a single change in Seb's face. Suddenly she felt sorry for her new friend. She noted that she should at least try to talk to her about it. Seb took Tom, and hugged Cat goodbye. The rest headed to Gryffindor tower in silence to tiered to speak. Apart from Ron, who could not keep quiet until the Fat Lady told him some harsh things about "being to young and to stupid to drink" that sobered him up. However all this did not worry Hermione as much as the conversation she shared with Ron in the common room afterwards. Everyone, including Harry, was in bed. Hermione and Ron could not sleep so they started talking about what they saw. Before they knew it they were talking about everything. Remembering the good old days at first. Then reveling their beliefs. Ron seemed to believe in love and money. What Hermione found quite paradoxical until he elaborated. He wanted to have someone to always be there for him and that he could always take care of. He wanted to share his life with someone like his parents shared their lives with each other. However his family's money problem worried him, and most of all he wanted to earn a lot in the future, so that his wife and kids could have anything they wanted. Hermione from the other hand wanted a career. She hasn't given her love life a single thought. Sure, she wanted someone, but she always thought it will come in time, and did not fear loneliness. She wanted to be ever busy, always moving and always thinking. Achievement and development were her goals.  
  
And so they talked. They shared their worries and fears like they have never shared with anyone before. And suddenly Hermione felt very close to Ron. At exactly the same moment they both fell silent and she felt a great amount of pressure in the air. She found Ron suddenly very attractive, but forced the thought out of her mind quickly only to come back to it now. But she was not given time to dwell on it.  
  
"Thinking again hon?" Cat's head popped out through the entrance to the common room.  
  
"Kind of" Hermione smiled sadly, remembering her friend's sad smile the night before.  
  
"Thinking about life causes trouble. Believe me. The simplest thoughts you get impulsively are the really truths about life. No point to dwell on it." Cat sat down on a chair beside Hermione's  
  
"Cat?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You and Seb" she was not given to continue  
  
"Another thing not worth dwelling on hon" Cat smiled, and her smile did not seem sad today. "Maybe it was just the alcohol," thought Hermione.  
  
"But, I want to know, eh, cause I feel like you know loads more then I do"  
  
"Alright, what do you want to know" Cat was not eager to answer questions about this issue, but it was a nice feeling to be treated like someone who "knew more" in such a nice way. Without jealousy and stuff.  
  
"Are you guys in love?" Hermione blushed thinking the question sounded childish.  
  
"Heavens no!" Cat laughed. "We just... we understand each other and happen to be attracted to one another, that's all there is to it" Cat felt that elaborating on the true feelings, or lack of feelings from both sides in that case, was pointless.  
  
"I think I might be falling in love" Hermione could not believe she has said that. She did not know Cat well enough to tell her things like that.  
  
"Well, first of all you probably aren't, you're just ... hmmmm fascinated. Second of all even if you are, as it is possible, you are young enough to still have some fun. Don't let yourself really fall in love before you've had your fun, and even if you fall in love still have your fun. As it is hard to tell love form infatuation, this advice is totally useless I guess." Cat laughed at the whole advice she just gave to her friend.  
  
"Right" Hermione hesitated "eh, I think I might get it when I write it down. Want some breakfast? "  
  
"Sure"  
  
The Great Hall was almost empty, with the Gryffindor Quidditch practice; most Gryffindors were out on the pitch. The Slytheirn's likes to sleep in on Sunday. The Huffelpuffs were probably after breakfast already. Only a couple of Ravenclaws were at their table. Hermione and Cat were talking about homework when a large owl dropped a small letter onto Cat's plate. She opened it quickly. She scanned the words, her eyes moving quicker and quicker with every line she read.  
  
"I have to go. Tell McGonagall I had a family related emergency. Remember to tell her. I'll see you soon" At these words she got up and left the Great Hall in a great rush. She bumped into Seb. He looked at her confused by her rush and the panic in her eyes. He had no time to ask what happened as she brushed past him and ran out of the castle. He could see something else in her eyes. It appeared only when she noticed him. It was disappointment. 


	6. Harry's Dilema

Chapter 6 All right so I've been adding these chapters like mad yesterday and I have no reviews. Not even ONE!!! : ( : ( This is really stressing, and I'm thinking of blaming it on HP section.   
  
Plus something I forgot: I do not own Harry Potter, bla bla bla, you know Hermione, Ron and the rest. I own Seb, Tom and Cat, as well as a couple of other characters that will appear later (hopefully again). I apologize for extensive use of thoughts in this chapter but I found a way of putting italics in and can't help just planting them everywhere `  
  
Just checked and STILL NO REVIEWS. Now seriously my LOTR fic got like 4, which is a little, but still something. And here…. NOTHING. It really is frustrating. I shall go and cry now :D:D:D   
Straight to number 6   
  
Seb was tripping. _ Where is she? Bloody hell, its been a week. She's done things like that before in Durmstag but she was never gone for more then two days ._ He lifted the glass of pumpkin juice to his mouth. All his senses were missing her. When he drank his lips longed for hers, and when he shivered he wanted her to shiver with him. He knew it was mostly lack of sex. And what they shared while sleeping with each other, he could share with no other. Not only because Cat was generally experienced, but because they've done it so many times she knew exactly what he wanted. He looked around. He needed a substitute. For now, until she was gone. His eyes rested on Hermione and he remembered his plan. _ I guess should start it of, but with no one at Hermione's side this could be harder then I thought _. He looked around a little more _ Angelina could do. Let's get to work then no point in dwelling on it _.   
  
Hermione noticed Seb scanning the crowd. She wondered what he was looking for. _ Maybe its Cat _ she thought to herself. His gaze stopped on Angelina and he seemed to have made a decision. Hermione could not guess his thoughts _ If its not Cat he's looking for then, who ?_. She continued eating. Her relations with Ron were getting kind of weird. He hardly ever spoke to her, and he seemed to be avoiding her. She feared he has sensed her attraction to him and freaked out. But this time Ron was less important. Hermione was worrying about Cat. Just as she was thinking of going to McGonagall and asking her about Cat, the girl walked into the Great Hall. She looked tiered. However, she was glowing and looked quite happy. Hermione waved to her, and Cat quickly walked up to sit beside her.   
  
"Oh, where have you been?" Ron popped the question. Cat gave him a disapproving look.  
  
"Just because I'm in a good mood doesn't mean I won't tell you to get your nose out of my business. " She was annoyed with the boy. He didn't know her well enough to ask. Actually only Seb could ask her questions like that, but in this case he would not find an answer as well. She knew perfectly well that he would never ask anyway.   
  
"Where have you been?" Seb asked. Cat felt weird. _ How come he cares suddenly?_.   
  
"Why do you ask" she tried to keep it causal. Seb has never asked her that question, and she didn't know how to react. If she had been anywhere else, anywhere, he would get his answer.   
  
"You disappeared for two weeks, that just a little long, that's all I'm saying." He shrugged. He didn't really care where she'd been, he never has. Somehow he just found it interesting. In Durmstag she could have been doing loads of things when she disappeared, _ but here ?_.   
  
"It doesn't matter really. So are we on for tonight" She gave him a wicked and promising smile.   
  
"No, I have some things I have to do. I'll probably be doing it for a long time now. But I was thinking we could start on out Draco, Hermione plan. What do ya say?" a teasing smile spilled onto his face.   
  
"Sounds fun as always" she smiled, turned around and left. Now she had to find something to do with her evenings. And someone to fill them up.   
  


*** 

  
  
"What's up with everyone?" Cat asked Harry as she entered the common room, and saw a crowd of Gryffindors around the notice board.   
  
"A school dance" Harry shrugged. He was thinking hard on whom to invite. Hermione was trying to make him invite Luna, but he found her to be more of fantasy creature then a women.   
  
"Sounds cheesy." Cat smiled and looked at Harry, reading his mind. "What's your problem and who's Luna?"   
  
Harry was taken aback by her question.   
  
"Eh, what Luna? Don't know any Lunas. Have you been talking to Hermione?" Cat looked at him firmly.   
  
"Yes, of course." She could not tell him that she read his mind could she. She sometimes did this without noticing and always put it into words before she could stop herself.   
  
"Well you know Luna is a total weirdo. I mean she's out of this world. I was thinking of asking Ginny out, you know she's … well… nice and stuff" Cat caught his eyes and saw a spark in them as he spoke about Ginny.   
  
"You do that. Ginny's very nice, but you better hurry because you don't seem to be the only one thinking she's cute" Cat threw back her head pointing at Dean talking to Ron's little sister. Harry blushed and hurried in their direction.   
  
Cat found the dance idea pretty funny. _ It would be kind of nice to go on a stupid dance like this one_.   
  



	7. Hermione's Dilema

An hour later, still no reviews and the next chapter is ready. Making the chapters short really helps. I'm not sure whether I don't have to many love themes here, but oh well. I decided to forget the threesome in this story, but I might change my mind later. I brought Oliver Wood back, and let's say a student can date an assistant no problem ok? Let's just say its normal (because it is really).   
  
Chapter 7   
  
„So are you planning on going?" Seb asked casually as usual.   
  
"Well not really. Why? Want to go with me so we can dance in the moonlight or something as pathetic"   
  
"No, I'm going with Angelina. Took your advice and decided to socialize" Cat was surprised by this sudden change of attitude. But dragging girls to bed the old fashioned way, like going to dances was just as fun. Seb was just adapting.   
  
"Socializing eh?" she punched him. He smiled. She was a friend. In a screwed up way of course, but all girls were like that the world would be a better place.   
  
"Yeah well, you know people don't talk about me being the "playboy" in here, so I feel frustrated. I think you should go see your friend Hermione, she's got some news" Cat was confused, but did not let the confusion slip onto her expression.   
  
"See you around" she waved at him and slowly walked towards the Gryffindor tower.   
  


**** 

  
  
Hermione was sitting on her bed crying her eyes out. She didn't look up at Cat as she entered.   
  
"What the fuck happened?" Cat demanded as she quickly approached Hermione's bed. "I'll kill the bloody idiot," she said more to herself then her friend. Hermione suddenly stopped crying, looked up at Cat and asked in a shaky voice:   
  
"Who? Malfoy?" _ huh Malfoy?_ Cat was mystified once again.   
  
"No, not Malfoy I was still thinking of something else. What happened tell me NOW!" she demanded. Hermione looked up at her. She was not sure whether she could say anything to anyone about what just happened. Cat's eyes were so set that she could nothing else but tell her the story.   
  
  
  
FLASHBACK ***   
  
Hermione walked down the empty corridor. She was thinking about Muggle Studies homework, when someone nailed her to the wall. It was Draco.   
  
"Oi, Mudblood what are you doing here?" he insisted. She shivered. He looked good. Not good like Ron. Just wicked good. His light coloured hair enclosed his smug face in a way that made her heart skip a beat. _ Why am I feeling like this?_ she asked herself.   
  
"Fuck off Malfoy" Draco was aroused by her aggression. For the past few weeks Seb has been talking about the girl and Draco could tell why now. He leaned bringing his face closer to hers. He smiled mockingly.   
  
"Aren't we touchy" he traced his hand around her face. Hermione tried to break free but couldn't. _ he's so strong _ she thought. Before she could form another thought his lips were on hers. She found the kiss wonderful. She had no time to think this over. It felt so good. Before she could totally sink into the kiss Draco pulled away.   
  
"I was thinking Mudblood, we can get some nice rumour going around. You are going to the dance with me" his eyes were firmer than his voice.   
  
***   
  
"And that's when he left me there" Hermione sighted. It felt nice to tell someone about it. Cat was feeling loads of things at the same time. She felt compassion for her friend. She also felt respectful and proud of Seb. She found that setting up the two will be as fun as she expected.   
  
"Well I think you should go with him. Listen it will be so fun!" Cat's eyes were shining with glee. Hermione looked puzzled. She was expecting her friend to be furious.   
  
"I should?" she hesitated.   
  
"Sure, listen first of all you can find out what he wants. Second of all people will be so surprised… my God watching their confused faces will be great laugh. Third of all Draco might turn out not to be that bad." Cat smiled warmly.   
  
"Eh, what if this is all a joke or something. Draco, and me no I can't do that. I can' do that to Harry and Ron" Hermione has made up her mind.   
  
"Question one: did you like the kiss?" Hermione was not sure she could tell Cat the truth. She was already way overexcited about the whole thing. Cat guessed the answer immediately. "You liked it," she teased.   
  
"Ok, not time to waste. Question two: do you think the statement keep your friends close and your enemies closer is useful"   
  
"I guess" Hermione felt confused once again. Maybe Cat was right.   
  
"I'll talk to the guys. And I'll talk to Seb and make sure this isn't a joke"   
  
"No Cat. Don't tell Harry and Ron. Please don't" Hermione begged.   
  
"Chill, they'll handle it well. Now what will we wear?" she started thinking. Hermione suddenly needed to ask   
  
"Are you going with Seb?"   
  
"No" she paused taking in Hermione's look of disappointment. "Don't look so disappointed. Who's the most wanted bloke in school?" Hermione was once again taken aback.   
  
"Ehm, Madame Hooch's assistant. He used to study here. Then he played Quidditch in an international team, but he broke his leg and needed a temporary job. Plus you know he decided to re-do his N.E.W.T s." Hermione could not stop talking.   
  
"Yes, yes, yes, the name?"   
  
"Oliver Wood"   
  
"Then I'm going with Oliver Wood, smile and come for dinner" at that Cat smiled and left the room, leaving Hermione more confused then when she first found out she was a witch.   
  



	8. School Dance Personal Relations

Lots of notes here. Once again do forgive.   
  
I've been reading a lot tonight and have loads of new ideas….. Inspired by other fics of course…. Some things can never change. However a plan formed in my head and I have decided to stick to it. Now I still don't have a single review…. I don't think this story is THAT bad not to deserve any reviews… so I'm thinking (in order to keep my self-esteem higher) that the title and the summery are crap and no that's why no on even reads it. Or there's something wrong with the HP section. Wait have to light a fag………………………..done.   
  
Note nr 2: So these are the pairings I'm planning so you can figure out whether you want to read on or not (I'm talking to the ghosts since no one "alive" seems to be reading this):   
  
Hermione – Draco and Ron  
Harry- not bloody sure yet but either Luna or Ginny (the latter sounds boring)  
Cat – Oliver Wood and Seb (obviously) still thinking about a threesome with the twins (I already forced Wood in How could I force them in is beyond me) and a one-night stand with Draco.   
Tom – a bottle of brownish liquid:P   
  
I really think telling you this is giving the story away. But as I said I'm only planning these. So you might be surprised. My point in such complicated pairing is that when you're 17 or 18 even you don't usually find the love of your life. And if you do (like I have damn it) you sometimes regret everything you've missed. To all you teenagers (god I'll seize to be one in only 15 days: ( ) HAVE FUN UNTIL YOU CAN!!!! Because later you just won't be bothered.   
  
One more VERY IMPORTANT thing. My friend pointed out that Sebastian and Catherine are so you know "Cruel Intentions" and stuff. This has nothing to do with any of the movies or book considering the pair. I just happen to like the name Catherine, and Sebastian happens to be a weird version of my friend Sebastian (surprise surprise) I always though Seb a fascinating character, as he could make any girl feel flawless (including me in the past… thanks Seb:D). Just a little of background info.   
  
Chapter 8   
  
  
  
Hermione, Harry, Ron and Cat were off to the Quidditch practice. They walked slowly towards the field. The boys thinking about the weird idea of the girls to suddenly accompany them, Hermione thinking along these lines as well, and Cat concentrating on a strategy. Cat was wearing her school robes however her hood was up, and one could hardly see her face. She made sure her make up made her look stunning, and that her hair was perfect. Oliver Wood sounded interesting. He was older, so obviously had some experience with the opposite sex. She hated innocent blokes. Well liked them, but only as friends. She liked the naughty natured ones as "time fillers".   
  
"Wood is harder on us then ever. He's mad really" Ron spoke up in order to stop thinking about Hermione being there in the stands, and he became quite aware of her presence almost all the time now. Aware, meant she made his hands sweat for example, and it was very disturbing.   
  
"Yeah its even worse then when he was Captain" Harry agreed. His thoughts now on Ginny and Luna. He did not seem to find the courage to ask Ginny out to the dance. It was even worse in Luna's case, as he could not even find the courage to admit her as a girl.   
No one spoke. Some how no one could think of anything to say. Everyone drowning in their own troubles and thoughts.   
  


***

  
  
"My fucking firebolt2000! What on earth are you doing Weasely?" Wood was once again screaming at the Keeper. Ron seemed to have lost all his skills today.   
  
Cat watched the young ex-student. He was surely stunning. More, his looks were nothing compared to his character. _ If you could only direct that energy into his sexual life, he'd be a devil between the sheets_. However her hopes were not high. She knew blokes like him. They were so into something, they had absolutely no energy to think about anything, ANYTHING, else. But she could change that. There was a pretty good reason for taking extra classes in manipulation, Occulmacy and looks. Getting anyone she wanted was one of them. The moment she saw Wood, she instantly figured out the plan.   
  
Wood was furious. What was up with bloody Weasley? He looked at the stands as he noticed Ron looking in that direction. _ Hermione probably, damn it Weasely you could get on with it faster, and save my time_ he thought. Then his gaze froze as he noticed the figure sitting next to Hermione. The figure seemed to be holding his gaze somehow. At exactly that moment Cat's hood moved against the wind, and her sharp face appeared inside it, he hair embracing it as they moved freely with the wind. It was only a split of a second, and he felt like her face was only an illusion. He shook the view of by shaking his head and continued screaming at Ron. However he could not help stealing a glance at the hooded figure once in a while.   
  
Cat knew he has noticed her by now. And the wind blew in exactly the right moment. He was almost hers. Almost.   
  
After the practice everyone walked slowly towards the castle. Cat stayed back. Wood passed her without noticing. That was her intention though. She followed him.   
  
"Quite a temper you've got there Mr. Wood" she spoke, calmly and mockingly.   
  
He turned around quickly as he heard the new voice. He felt weird. The voice sent shivers down his spine. He was facing the hooded girl. And her face was no illusion. She sent him a mysterious smile.   
  
"Why thank you Miss?" his brow raised.   
  
"Lawton, Catherine" she threw her hand towards him. Her robes swished quickly at the move. He caught her hand. And suddenly he felt great magnetism radiating form her green eyes.   
  
"You must be one of the Durmstag's"   
  
"True" she sent him a warm smile, and he realised he was still holding her hand. She retreated hers. "Hopefully shall see you again," she whispered nearing her face to his. He had no time to answer as she turned around. Her robed swished again. She walked towards the castle. Oliver was unable to move. All he could do is stare at her, while she walked. He was fascinated. And this time not with a new broom.   
  


*** 

  
  
"Ok so did he ask you?" Hermione anticipated the answer.   
  
"Of course not. You need to give him some time" Cat looked annoyed. Honestly sometimes Hermione was so clueless.   
  
"Did who ask you?" Ron asked, then remember that he was not to ask Cat questions and turned red. However Hermione could not stop her excitement.   
  
"Oliver Wood" she revealed.   
  
"Oliver Wood!!" Ron's eyes widened "Are.You.Insane? He's a maniac"   
  
„Seems quite normal, although he gets overexcited about Quidditch, something many males do."   
  
"He's already asked Parvati" Harry said calmly. No one has noticed him before, as he kept to his thoughts. And now no one felt like saying anything. However Cat seemed unmoved. She got up, smiled at them and left. She headed towards the Slytherin corridor. Everything seemed to be working. All she had to do was make sure Wood was single for the night.   
  
Later that day Hermione noticed Parvati approach her in great excitement.   
  
"Dance news Hermione" Parvati yelled at Hermione as she noticed her "Draco Malfoy asked me to go with him, after you said no. Thanks a lot. He's so naughty. Oh and now I have to tell Wood I can't go with him. But you know Draco. Wow. Whom are you going with then?" Her friend was full of extreme excitement, and Hermione could not see why. She found that annoying. She didn't want half the school to know about Draco asking her out, and she still hasn't told Cat that she said "no" to him. Ron entered just as Parvati asked the last question. He blushed and made his decision. _ How hard can this be?_.   
  
"Me" he spoke loud and clear and could not believe himself. Hermione stared at him open-mouthed for almost one whole minute. Parvati was to into her speech on Draco to notice what was happening.   
  
Cat smiled smugly from the little corner she was watching the scene from. Seb by her side, smiling as well. "Everything's prefect, my love, everything" He whispered quietly into her ear. And once again she realised how much she missed his breath on her skin.   
  
The dance was 2 days away. 


	9. Asking You Out

Notes: Eh, sorry it took so long, but as you all know the site was down… and I'm absolutely furious at them. For a moment there I thought all the reviews were stuck somewhere due to the mistake. I was wrong. But I don't care as I've got two and I'm happy :D:D:D So this is just a little chappie… about who asked who and how, so we can get straight to the dance. Now, after the dance I've got some wicked things planed (If only I can put them to words It'll be all good). As for the Weasley twins I realised they were there earlier in the story (chapter 1 I think), small mistake. Will, be fixed however. Ok straight to number 9.   
  
Chapter 9 Asking You Out   
  
Oliver was walking quickly. He had to go and see McGonagall. Fast. He was pretty furious. The Quidditch practice was terrible. Terrible. Once again. _ what's up with these kids. When I was Captain their discipline…._. He was not given to finish his thought, as he noticed Catherine Lawton approaching him with a wicked smile. He has thought of asking her out. It would be easier if he could invite anyone else. But, he wanted to go with her. She was new, he knew nothing about her. There were no rumours about her reactions. He didn't even know what she thought about the dance.   
  
"Well, well, well Mr. Wood. Quite a temper once again" her smile widened. _ how did she notice?_.   
  
"You seem to be around when I'm mad." He answered trying to keep it sleek.   
  
"Ah, well I hope we could change that"   
  
"Any suggestions?" He could think of nothing else to say. _ how stupid was that?_. She didn't answer. _ what to do, what to do_ "See you around then" he turned around so she could not see him blushing.   
  
"Ah, o well" she threw lightly "I guess I'll just have to go alone to the school dance" _ she wants to go with me?_.   
  
"I'd be honoured" He spat out as he turned around, blushing even more. _ when have you become such a twat Wood _. She laughed.   
  
"See you there then" she waved at him, and turned around. Her robes swished. how does she make them swish like that, its such a turn on he smiled to himself. Maybe it wasn't that bad. _ yes it was_ the little voice in his head said. He sighted, and started walking towards his room. He totally forgot about seeing McGonagall.   
  
_ mmmmm _ she thought to herself _ that was just so easy. However I think we need to do something about that dance. It'll be bloody boring_   
  
"Ah ice princess on her way to?"   
  
"None of your business and I have repeatedly asked you not to call me that Seb" she spun around as she heard he friend's voice "we need to talk. New plans." His eyebrow lifted.   
  


*Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room. *

  
  
Harry pretended to read his book. What he was really doing was watching Ginny. She stood by the fire thinking. She looked very beautiful, but he did not dwell on that. He knew she was beautiful and there was no point in noticing how the fire made her skin shine. _ what to do? Should I ask her?_.   
  
She knew he was staring. _ I can't take it any longer_ she thought.   
  
"Harry"   
  
"Um?" he put his eyes back to the book, and pretended he never lifted them form it.   
  
"Never mind" she rolled her eyes. He put the book down and smiled to her. _ stay cool Harry stay cool_.   
  
"No, what is it?"   
  
"Nothing"   
  
"Seriously what is it Ginny" she turned around to fully face him. She looked mad. _ why is she mad?_.   
  
"Honestly you've been staring at me for almost an hour."   
  
"No I wasn't" _ shit shi shit_ he swore inside his head.   
  
"Yes you were" she crossed her arms over her chest. She was becoming even madder with ever second.   
  
"I was reading my book, really Ginny what's up with you" at his words her eyes widened.   
  
"Harry, you've been reading your book upside down. Will you finally spit it out." Her eyes were on fire. He looked down at his book as he felt himself blushing.   
  
"Eh, eh, what" he was confused.   
  
"Will you finally ask me out? You know the dance and stuff." His quickly shot towards her. He was stunned. He wanted to ask here but the words just stayed in his throat. "Oh, fuck it" she turned around and started walking towards the girls' dormitory. _ its now or never_ Harry has made a decision.   
  
"Will you come to the dance with me Ginny Weasely" _ my God how bad did that sound_ the little voice in his head was screaming. Ginny stopped at the spot and thought for a second. Then she smiled.   
  
"Fuck you Potter" _ oh my God she hates me_ "Of course I will" at that she turned around and left him alone. _ my God I absolutely hate her_ he thought, and then the voice in his head spoke again _ Yeah yeah Potter you hate yourself._ That was true _ how stupid can you get_.   
  


**** 

  
  
TADA:d   
  
So this was just to join things up. I'm not at home so I don't really have time to write. Plus it's really hard to write when you're not home. I'll try to write some more today. Don't promise anything though. :D have a nice day. N   
  
Comment: Plus the "little voice in Harry's head" foes not mean his schizophrenic. Although it might seem so sometimes. I know I make the guys look like idiots in here, but let's face it when it's about school dances they are idiots. Tot tot.   
  
Tigger: so I couldn't be bothered to look that up before. You caught me!!! Oh well. Durmstrang, Durmstrang, Durmstrang. Have to remember. I let my friend have a look at this fic, and she commented every time there was a mistake. Man! Lot of them. I'm realllllllly sorry about that. I did run the spell check. Really!. You must forgive me I'll try to get better, it's just that its not easy when the only "writing time" you have is 3 o'clock in the morning. You got me lost about that translation error there…. You mean me translating the fic from Polish (hell no, to lazy) or me reading the book in Polish (to lazy to wait for the Polish edition. Just plain lazy I guess.) or maybe something else? Sorry for giving you such a long answer but its just that: YOU'RE MY FIRST REVIEWER!!! And I absolutely love you!!! Thanks again…. Really. Site just repaired, you added me to the author's alert and favourite authors….. this is the best day ever! :::weird smile::: Damn site.   
  
Brodie: Thanks. I'm really glad you like the characters. I wanted to give Hogwarts a little more darkness. Come on let's face it: when you're 17 you're not all good and sweet. So I'll make them drink, and smoke, and do other naughty stuff. I love this story as well, I know I'm not the best writer, but I just think the idea's good. :D (humble humble). Plus I really think most HP characters are just too good. I mean we all have our little secrets. We all have experiances that make us a little grumpy and freaky. Thanks a lot again. LOVE YOU FOR BEING MY SECOND REVIEWER:d   
  



	10. Girlfriend Talk

Notes: I don't own Harry, Ron and Hermione and Wood and Parvati and bla bla bla.   
  
So managed to write another chapter. No one's home that's why. This is just some girlfriend talking. Yummie.   
  
Chapter 10 Girlfriend Talk   
  
"What did you do?" Hermione was shocked. Cat was always quite pretty, but now, she looked stunning.   
  
"A touch of my wand here and there. You seem to have a problem," Cat laughed. Hermione was sitting on her bed trying to brush her hair. She's used charms to straighten her hair before, but she wanted to do something else with them this time. She looked at her friend helplessly.   
  
"Um, well I want to do something to my hair. Something nice. I don't think there's any chance I'll succeed thought. We only have like an hour left" she looked down at her watch "My God! Half an hour. Fine I'll just make them straight."   
  
"Oh Herm come here. I'll help you." Cat took out her wand and voiced an incarnation. She looked critically at her wand's work and voiced another incarnation. This continued for over a minute. "Done" she said with a broad smile of victory on her face. Hermione looked in the mirror and gasped. He hair was very curly, however nice curly, and the colour was quite a different, nicer, brown.   
  
"Cat, they're" she paused and smiled "the best I ever had"   
  
"Had to cut them short a little, but I'll grow them back when the dance's finished" Hermione jumped of the bed and hugged her friend.   
  
"Oh my God! This is amazing," she almost cried.   
  
"A little over excited. Still have to get use to that. You really don't know how to do these things?"   
  
"No idea. How do you know?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Well, I took extra MM classes back in Durmstrang" Cat said casually and added as she saw Hermione's puzzled face "Male Manipulation" Hermione's smile faded.   
  
"You have classes like that?"   
  
"Well yeah. They're mostly about how to make yourself look good, and about basic manipulation. You need to be talented to really manipulate. You can't just learn that" Cat shrugged. "Ok getting dressed then" she waved her wand. She was wearing a black long skirt, a black corset with red lining and black robes over that. "Hermione what are you wearing?" Hermione looked confused again and then smiled weakly.   
  
"Could you dress me as well?"   
  
"Sure. You poor thing. You learn nothing worthy at this school" she sighted and waved her wand carelessly. Hermione gasped once again as she saw what she was wearing. A back less green long dress with golden flowers woven into the lower parts was a little too much for her. "Looks perfect, just" she waved her wand again, and Hermione's hair was redecorated with tiny golden flowers with green stones in the middle. "Better" Cat smiled.   
  
"I can't wear that. It's so. I feel naked" she crossed her arms over her chest and pushed her lower lip out.   
  
"Don't be a baby Herm, you look stunning." Cat sounded annoyed.   
  
"I'm not you. Remember?" Hermione felt guilty about being ungrateful.   
  
"Blah, blah, blah. You are going to wear THIS. End of discussion" Cat laughed and started walking towards the bathroom. "Going in ten minutes," she said without turning around.   
  
For the next ten minutes Hermione was discussing her sanity with herself. She came to a simple conclusion: _ oh fuck it!_ and decided to wear the dress. The two girls walked slowly towards the Great Hall.   
  
"Oh, almost forgot" Cat waved her wand at Hermione again.   
  
"You know that waving is a little scaring at times. You should warn me or something" Hermione spoke warningly.   
  
"Calm down just a little make-up" Cat smiled and walked on.   
  
"Make-up. I forgot." Then she realised something "I'm not wearing red lipstick and fluorescent yellow eye shadow am I?" she asked uncertainly.   
  
"Nope, light brown and dark green. Matches perfectly"   
  
"Ok. Good." Hermione allowed herself to breath again "Asking just in case. You get some freaky ideas sometimes."   
  
"Herm" Cat laughed. "I would never make you look ugly"   
  
"I hate you for knowing more then I do"   
  
"Oh Ms Granger you are Granger the Wise, there's no way I know more then you do"   
  


***

  
  
Down at the Entrance Hall one could cut through the excitement with a feather. Most girls looked stunning, and Cat wondered how they managed to look so good with so little magic.   
  
"Eh, Mione?" Ron's embarrassed voice came from behind the two girls.   
  
"Wow Ron this time you recognized me" Hermione flashed him a quick smile. Ron blushed. He was almost as red as his hair. Hermione walked up to him and took him by the arm.   
  
_ what can I do. He's a sweetie. That's exactly why I don't have to worry about you Mr. Weasley_ Cat thought.   
  
"Ah Lawton" Cat spotted Oliver approaching her. Many female heads flipped towards him at the sound of his voice.   
  
"Mr. Wood" she smiled gracefully.   
  
The entrance to the Great Hall opened at that moment. Excitement entered the Hall.   
  


***

  
  
Most expectations were met. Hermione found dancing with Ron quite painful as he kept stepping on her feet. She thought it adorable.   
  
Seb was bored out of his mind with Angelina and flashed a smile at Cat once in a while. As he expected she looked perfect, and also as he expected Angelina noticed the attention he gave Cat and was desperately trying to keep him occupied.   
  
Harry was speechless. Ginny looked great (even better then he expected). Also he was making an idiot out of himself all the time. That he expected as well and again he was a bigger idiot then he thought he'd be.   
  
Parvati was a little disappointed as Draco paid her no attention. He was more into shouting at Crabe and Goyle. So her expectations were not exactly met.   
  
Cat expected a cheesy, pathetic little party and she got it. She expected Wood to be charming and he was. All in all it wasn't that bad. She watched Wood entertain Madame Hooch and slowly drank her "spiced up" drink.   
  
"Ah care to dance?" Seb's soft voice in her ear sent shiver down her spine   
  
"Sod off Hall" she answered, then turned around and smiled to him.   
  
"Everything's ready Ice Princess" He smiled teasingly   
  
"Sod of Hall means Sod of Hall." She dropped her smile and turned around again. He sat down beside her.   
  
"Ok, ok I'm sorry. I just love the way you react to that nickname" he smiled softly.   
  
"Sod of, sod of, sod of" she sang.   
  
"Alright. So you said you had a plan"   
  
"Yes and I also told what it was. You don't remember already. Mr. Hall I'm disappointed" she smiled mockingly   
  
"I remember what you said. That was not a plan though," he said sternly.   
  
"Ok seriously you have nothing to say. So" she paused smiled at him and neared her face to his "Sod of Hall" she whispered sending shivers down his back this time.   
  
"What I meant is that all you have is 'I want to do something' and that is not a plan" he tried to keep cool. He seemed cool, but all his body wanted to do at that moment was to drag her out of this pathetic place and shag her under a tree, or in the forbidden forest, anywhere really.   
  
"Fine. What's your point?" she sounded annoyed.   
  
"My point is I have plan. I wrote to Boomy and he sent me an owl back. We have a plan" he saw a flash of excitement in her eyes.   
  
"Boomy's will be perfect."   
  
"I thought so too. So now you go and take Hermione for a little walk. I'll see you at the willow" Cat raised her eyebrow as he said that.   
  
"What are you planning?" she asked in a sweet voice.   
  
"You'll see. Bring her to the willow in thirty minutes" at these words he got up kissed her neck and left.   
  
"Damn you Sebastian Hall" she whispered quietly to herself.   
  


***

  
  
Angelina did not miss a single move Seb and Cat made during their conversation. She was furious. Parvati joined her just before Seb kissed Cat's neck.   
  
"Wow, they seem pretty close" Parvati spoke, teasing her friend.   
  
"I'm starting to hate her. Who does she think she is? I'm the one going out with him"   
  
"Well Angelina I think we should go and talk to her then" Angelina shook her head but before she could say "no" Parvati was already pulling her towards Cat's and Oliver's table.   
  
"Hey" Angelina said quietly   
  
"Well hello" Cat smiled menacingly at the two girls. _ oh great the girlfriend talk. Will they ever leave me alone? Parvati? Right the bodyguard. I'll never get use to this_ Cat had a bored look on her face. Parvati gave Angelina a soft shove and the girl started stuttering.   
  
"I. I was just… thinking…. No offence" she paused " but you and Seb seem pretty close, ….. and … I just…." Parvati rolled her eyes as her friend spoke.   
  
"Don't like it?" Cat raised her eyebrow as she asked the question.   
  
"Y…yy…es" Angelina answered slowly. _ man this girl is totally petrified_ Cat thought to herself and laughed.   
  
"Well, honey I don't think its me you want to talk to" she said. Her face still bored. Parvati could take this no more.   
  
"Look Lawton Angelina wants you off the bloke" Parvati spat out. She was furious. Not really with Cat, more with Draco but all the same she had to let her anger out somewhere. Cat looked at her, her eyes flashing.   
  
"Watch it sweetie" her voice was sweet but threatening. She turned back to Angelina "Angelina I honestly can't help you. Seb can choose himself with whom he wants to be "close" as you called it, with" She smiled menacingly again. Angelina snapped out of her fear immediately.   
  
"Fine, I wanted to talk to you first. You'll regret this," She said quickly and sternly. Cat laughed and shook her head.   
  
"Honey, you have no idea what you're talking about" Cat's voice was almost a whisper. Angelina clenched her fists and turned around quickly. She stood there glued to the ground for a couple of seconds then stormed of. Parvati walking quickly just behind her.   
  
Cat sighted._ o the girlfriend talk how jolly._   
  
Notes: Ok so how do you like it? He well Cat's showing a little more of her mean side here huh? She'll get meaner later I guess. Now I have some nice things planned for the next chapter. :D And the next after the next is what I really want to get to. Yeah ! :D.   
  



	11. When You Want Some Lovin'

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, the setting (except for the willow tree) and bla bla bla as always.   
  
Notes: Ok, so this has become the "master story" now. Appreciate. I'm trying … really:D Enjoy. Hope I made this chapter believable.   
  
Chapter 11   
  
Cat was watching Ron and Hermione as they were talking in the corner. Ron was being so sweetly red, and Hermione was being surprisingly sure of herself. It made Cat feel quite close to vomiting at times.   
  
"Hermione you look really nice" Ron shot out quickly before he could lose the courage to say it.   
  
"I know. Thanks though" Hermione smiled at him happily. Ron started nearing his face to hers and she started feeling a little uncomfortable. _ Is he going to kiss me?_. She kissed guys before but this was Ron. It felt wrong in a way and he was taking much to long. Cat noted that the situation was getting too dangerous. She swiftly came up to the couple.   
  
"Hermione I have to talk to you," she said and Hermione felt a wave of relief overcome her.   
  
"Sure, Ron I'll be right back" she sang happily   
  
"Err, right Mione I'll be here" Ron was thrown of track   
  
Cat led Hermione out of the Great Hall and into the school grounds.   
  
"Thanks Cat. I think he was just about to kiss me"   
  
"I know" Cat smiled menacingly "That's why I asked you to come with me. You know best friends are just so boring to date."   
  
"I guess. You and Seb seem to be getting along quite well though" Hermione stated.   
  
"Well we're not dating or anything. Plus our friendship is…" she struggled to find the words.   
  
"Freaky?" Hermione helped Cat out.   
  
"Yeah you can say that again" Cat nodded.   
  
"So where are you taking me?"   
  
"Nowhere in particular" Cat said casually. "Listen Herm we're going out later want to come?" She said as they approached the willow tree.   
  
"What do you mean by out?"   
  
"Just out. You know out of Hogwarts" Cat said as if it was the most normal thing to say in the world.   
  
"OUT OF HOGWARTS!" Hermione shouted in disbelief "You'll get suspended"   
  
"We won't trust me. You coming?"   
  
"No way!" Cat shrugged at these words.   
  
"Catherine honey I'd like a word" Seb emerged from behind the tree with a killer smile.   
  
"Seb!" Cat sounded surprised "Why are you here?" this time she tried very hard to sound suspicious.   
  
"Remembering old days I guess" he looked at the willow "Good sex and all" Cat frowned at these words and pulled him away   
  
"Ok let's go" she said quickly trying not to sound annoyed. Hermione felt left out and wondered what she should do "Herm I'll be right back" Cat threw over her shoulder. Hermione found that hard to believe. However she decided to stay by the willow for five minutes just in case.   
  
"Seb" Cat whispered as they were out of Hermione's view behind another big tree "Remembering old days my ass" she was in her 'Sod of Hall' mood again.   
  
"Oh shut up Lawton I had to say something" He whispered back " I bet you found it good." He laughed lightly and turned around to face where Hermione was. "Never mind. Draco'll notice her any minute"   
  
"Draco?" her eyes flashed with respect "Well, well, and what will he do?"   
  
"I have absolutely no idea" Seb almost laughed, "We can hear everything from here though. I think he's more excited about this whole thing then he should be" Cat threw him a quizzical look "I mean I think he's really starting to like her. In a …"   
  
"Freaky kind of way" Cat finished his sentence.   
  
"Exactly"   
  
"Hogwarts students" she said and rolled her eyes.   
  
Meanwhile under the biggest willow tree Hermione was almost ready to go back to the dance. Ron was most probably silly enough to wait for her on the exact spot she left him at. She thought that would be very sweet and smiled. It was also getting chilly. She sighted.   
  
"Mudblood Granger" she snapped her head towards the voice. Draco scared her but as she saw him leaning on the tree opposite the great willow smiling mockingly, she instantly became furious.   
  
"Sod of Malfoy" she spat out, and turned around to leave.   
  
Suddenly she was caught between the tree and Draco's body. He was once again too strong for her to escape. She stumbled. Draco held her up with his left arm. _ Why is he so bloody strong_ she thought.   
  
"Malfoy" she started struggling. He just smirked   
  
"Running away so quickly? You hurt my feelings Granger" Draco lifted his right hand to his heart and smashed it right back onto the tree with a thud as she tried to seize the opportunity and escape. "Honestly Granger, you think you can just escape" his laugh sent shivers down her spine. Suddenly his closeness made her feel very uneasy. Not because she was scared, and she was terrified. It was because his body radiated with sex. She was uncontrollably drawn towards him. He noticed that at the very moment she realised it. He smiled flirtagously.   
  
He ran his fingers down her neck and cleavage. She started to breathe faster. He led his fingers further down onto her left breast and cupped it. "Granger, Granger. When will you learn" he smiled as he squeezed her breast a little harder sending a small amount of pleasant pain through her whole body. _ What is wrong with you Hermione, Kick him or something. Do something,_ she thought. At that moment Draco forced his lips on hers. The kiss was not soft or delicate it was quick and passionate. She shifted swiftly to avoid his tongue. "I'll say it then. Kiss me Granger!" he ordered. His voice quiet and set. She didn't move. He quickly caught her head and threw it back by pulling her hair. His lips touched hers once again.   
  
This time the kiss was soft and delicate. His tongue slowly made its way into her mouth and she gasped. They were kissing, and with each second the kiss was becoming more forceful from both sides. She could not stop herself. Something about the kiss and about the way he was holding her, made her obey his ever move. He pulled away breathing hard. "Never disobey me again. Never!" he whispered through his teeth. She was shivering. He fingered her hair and smiled. His smile was warm. That took Hermione totally of guard. She almost smiled as well. "See you around." He smiled again this time mockingly "Soon" he neared his head to hers and kissed her on the lips one last time. A quick and forceful kiss that made her almost scream at the spot.   
  
"Bravo." Cat smiled at Seb as they finished watching the scene.   
  
"Yes darling that's how its done" he clapped his hands together.   
  
"Ok don't get OVEREXCITED," she teased him   
  
"So what's up next?" he neared his face to hers "Maybe I could get some lovin' tonight" He brushed his fingers over her left breast. She smiled willingly and pulled away.   
  
"Seb" she started in an official voice "Angelina has kindly asked me not to be so 'close' to you anymore" she laughed and he rolled his eyes   
  
"Bloody women. I only asked her out to the dance. Did she insult you?" He asked, but of course he only care as he promised himself he would never let any girl insult Cat. Cat was his friend and when some bimbo decided to insult her that meant taking away his independence. In a freaky kind of way of course.   
  
"Not really, she was pretty scared of me. She could have been nicer thought" Cat pushed her lower lip out pretending to be a little hurt puppy.   
  
"Oh lean of the act Lawton, I'll give her a lesson anyway" he rolled his eyes at her.   
  
"Alrighty then. May I be a part of it?" her smile now pleading for a positive answer.   
  
"I would have never considered it to be otherwise, love" he tried to kiss her but she pulled away.   
  
"Keep it for the lesson" she turned around and headed towards Hermione   
  
"Midnight. Behind the gates. Get Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny." He shouted after her   
  
"Who are you bringing?" she stopped and turned around to ask the question.   
  
"The girl that thinks she's my girlfriend, Tom and our new Casanova. I have to say I'm pretty impressed. He did a good job" these words should have been said quietly. Hermione's furious head popped out form behind the biggest willow tree. Her eyes were on fire.   
  
"Oh ok sweetheart" Cat smiled at him, turned around and ran up to her friend. "Herm let me explain"   
  
"Explain what?" Hermione sounded pretty pissed off.   
  
"We couldn't help listening. It was so sweet and you know you guys really look nice together."   
  
"He could have hurt me!" Hermione's voice was louder now   
  
"No he wouldn't and you liked it ADMIT IT!" Hermione blushed. She looked embarrassed out of her mind.   
  
"So what, even if I did?" she spat out her voice back to normal although not as stern as usual.   
  
"I knew you'd like it. That's why I didn't come. Hermione" Cat came up and put a hand on her friend's shoulder, her eyes suddenly excited "Wasn't it great?"   
  
"Fine it was now sod of" Hermione answered and stuck her lower lip out. Cat laughed   
  
"That's the spirit my dear Hermione the wise"   
  
"Don't call me that" Hermione's lip stuck out even further.   
  
"Only if you never ever call me Ice Princess"   
  
"Ice Princess?" Hermione looked puzzled, then shrugged " deal!"   
  
TADA:D   
  
Again what do you think? Gave Draco and Hermione a little lovin':D. Next chapter is just a joining one, but I'll try to put some nice dialogues in it (I'm bad at dialogues but I said I'll TRY). I'm really sorry about all the mistakes, but its 03:02 in the morning here right now and I just had to drive like 400 km. (home at last though) I re-read the story and I will spell check it in a minute…. That is the most I can do. Have a nice Sunday. :D   
  



	12. On Last Chances to Have Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own HP characters, and stuff. Just curious why do people write these disclaimers anyway? Isn't it like obvious or something?   
  
Notes: Wow this one is long. Thinking of dividing it into two, I guess I'll just leave it. Now I will run the spell check and I will re-read it although its 4:23 in the morning and you'll have to love me just for that. Hope the dialogues came out all right, I'm honestly not good at all the "she said, he sighted, they smiled". I must say I like this chapter and am proud of it. Maybe its just the late hour influence anyway. Hope you have a nice Monday:D (Honestly, have you ever had a nice Monday, like one you can really remember well? -just a thought I don't seem to have one: )). Review answers at the bottom:D   
  
Chapter 12 On Last Chances to Have Fun   
  
Hermione, Draco, Cat and Seb were back in the Great Hall. The two girls split up and went back to their partners. Hermione was not surprised to find Ron at exactly the same spot she left him. Cat was not surprised to find Wood in the middle of a fiery discussion about Quidditch teams with professor McGonagall. Cat never understood the woman's interests.   
  
"There you are" Oliver flashed his partner a quick smile. Cat smiled back for an answer. McGonagall swiftly left them alone. "Where were you?"   
  
"Walking" she sighted trying to force a sad look onto her face.   
  
"Why didn't you get me? I could use a break from Madame Hooch sometimes" he looked at her worryingly.   
  
"Mr. Wood" she started but he interrupted her   
  
"Damn it woman call me Oliver" Oliver smiled again; Cat was taken aback by this sudden change of attitude. _ Wow I'm really losing my touch. Maybe he's got something I haven't noticed before. Some flame, something that could really turn me on_ she thought to herself.   
  
"Oliver, you were having so much fun." He looked at her. He seemed really interested at what she's got to say.   
  
"Ah I was only pretending." He answered before she could continue and she smiled weakly then let out a small laugh.   
  
"Sure" she teased him   
  
"Honestly" he pressed his right hand into his chest to show how truthful he was. She only smiled at this.   
  
"Mr Wood?" this time it was Madame Hooch calling him that.   
  
"Yes Madame Hooch" he looked at her, Cat spotted a flash of disappointment in his eyes, as he had to look away from her. Cat found it quite surprising that it didn't bother her at all. When Wood seemed disappointed for that split of a second, it looked natural, and there was nothing weak or abnormal about that._ showing emotions is bad Cat and you know it_ the little voice in her head reminded her.   
  
"The trainer has just sent me an owl. He wants to see you immediately" Oliver nodded as his eyes saddened greatly. Madame Hooch turned around and left.   
  
"I was expecting this. Ms Lawton" she didn't let him finish   
  
"Bloody hell if I have to call you Oliver you can call me Catherine, or Cat" Oliver was out of words as his smart line backfired "Go on, I'll just go to bed" she laughed pleasantly as she said the last words.   
  
"Ehm, Catherine I'm sorry." His eyes dropped to the floor "You don't have to leave" he looked up at her again as he said the latter.   
  
"I know I don't" she shifted in her seat _ how ridiculous_ "I guess this dance will loose all its charm when you're gone Wood" she sent him a charming smile. He opened his mouth to correct her but she was quicker "Oliver" his smile widened but he let it drop quickly.   
  
"I think the trainer can wait" she got up at his words and embraced his arm   
  
"No. He. Can. Not. GO!" she pulled him up and pushed him slightly towards the door. He smiled to himself _ She's wicked. Damn if all girls were like this I might have been capable of dating them_ he kissed her cheek softly, turned around and quickly approached the door trying real hard not to turn around walk back to her and kiss her. _ I'll deal with you later Mr Wood. Not today though, not today_ Cat smiled to herself.   
  
She sighted and started scanning the room. Quite a few things were happening at the same time. Angelina and Seb seemed to be having a row. Parvati stormed out of the Great Hall, obviously furious with Draco who had his 'couldn't care less' look. Harry and Ginny were slowly approaching the Great Hall exit as if being afraid to be caught red handed. Hermione and Ron were doing nothing in particular. She turned back to Seb and Angelina. Seb was furious but Cat was the only one that could really tell that, to most people he would seem simply bored. He caught his "girlfriend's" arm and pulled her out of the Great Hall. Before they left he took a second to wink at Cat. She sighted and started getting up. _ And now for some real fun_.   
  


***

  
  
"Hermione" Ron went all red again. Hermione snapped out of her thoughts. She was thinking about Draco. About the kiss, about how it made her feel, about Ron's and Harry's reaction if they ever found out.   
  
"What?" she tried real hard not to sound too annoyed.   
  
"I, I" Ron's skin went even redder if that was at all possible. He took a step forward and neared himself to Hermione. She gasped _ Oh my God he's trying to kiss me again_ she almost shrieked.   
  
"Hermione?" Cat's voice made both Ron and Hermione jump. Ron rolled his eyes and was just about to say: She's fucking busy, come back later. Of course, being Ron he stopped himself. He was really close to saying it. Real close. _ As always close , but you never say anything Weasely_ he thought to himself. Hermione smiled at Cat with relief. "Actually I want both of you" at these words Cat grabbed their arms and pulled them out of the Great Hall.   
  
The couple tried to object but whatever they said just seemed to miss Cat's ears. They were walking quickly in the gardens put up at the entrance for the dance.   
  


***

  
  
"Harry?" Harry looked up at Ginny. She rolled her eyes "Just freakin' say something" _ how could he say anything when she was constantly bugging him about saying something_ he felt quite annoyed. Ginny sighted.   
  
"Nice night isn't it?" he asked looking up at the sky   
  
"Bloody hell you're just… just … so bloody annoying I could kiss you"   
  
"Same here Weasely" they both stopped and froze as they realised what they just said, and that they have actually said it out loud. Harry was just about to start on the kissing ritual, when a firm hand pulled him away.   
  
"No time for that now" He looked at his attacker. It was Cat. She was still pulling him away with a wild smile.   
  
"Honestly, Cat you're scaring us" Hermione finally managed to say something that Cat seemed to hear. They were still moving. Cat was pulling Harry and Ron; the girls were following their partners faithfully. She stopped for a moment obviously amused by Hermione's statement.   
  
"Am I really?" she raised her brow "Oh, well might as well scare you. Come on!" she ignored all other protests.   
  
She let go of the boys finally after about fifteen minutes. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny looked around and noticed they were out of Hogwarts grounds just outside the main gate. Before they could say anything they noticed Seb, Tom, Draco and Angelina. Angelina looked furious. Draco and Seb seemed indifferent. Tom was as usually: drunk.   
  
"Well hello there" Tom waved to the newcomers.   
  
"What are THEY doing here?" Ron hissed through his teeth.   
  
"More like what are WE doing here?" Hermione corrected him and looked expectantly at everyone.   
  
"Ok so now that we've agreed we're all here let's go!" Tom spoke casually swaying on his legs   
  
"But WHERE?" this question was asked by Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny at almost the same time. Their voice made a lot of noise and Cat shushed them.   
  
"I'd like to know that as well" Angelina looked expectantly at Seb "YOU said it was a surprise, and with HER here it can't be anything pleasant" she pointed at Cat.   
  
"Bloody 'ell woman don't point your finger at her or you'll be seeing Pomfrey about it the next time you do that" This was said by Tom in a surprisingly strong and sober voice. Angelina jumped and took a step back. Seb didn't even wince. Cat only smiled and took no notice of the girl's words. She would deal with her later.   
  
"Alright children. Basic postulates for tonight. Firstly: No fighting! I mean we all know Gryffindor and Slytherin, enemies bla bla bla, we're all people." She smiled then pointed her finger at Hermione "Secondly: we are going to Boomy's." she looked around and added as she saw confusion on most faces "It's in London" Hermione gasped "Before you'll be all screaming your head out at me Herm, Thirdly: We will not get suspended." Hermione was too shocked to speak "Forth thing and listen carefully cause it's the most important thing: We are teenagers nearing our end of school. After school we'll be either working" at this she once again looked at Hermione "married" she looked at Draco, what totally surprised everyone "pregnant" she looked at Angelina and Ginny but more as if warning them "or killing death-eaters and" her eyes rested on Harry and she winked at him letting out a small comforting laugh "now before all these terrible things will happen, we can still have some fun" she inhaled quickly "that's exactly what we're planning on doing tonight, and YOU are all coming with us   
  
No one spoke for almost a minute. Cat looked oblivious to the silence. Seb looked bored. Angelina was throwing angry looks between Seb, Tom and Cat. Draco was the first one to snap out of the slight shock he experienced.   
  
"Where exactly is it?" he asked Seb   
  
"69, Haze Street" Cat answered his question. Draco pulled out his hand and called out   
  
"Accio Nimbus" Tom, Cat, Seb and surprisingly Harry followed suite calling out either "Accio Firebolt" or simply "Accio broom". No more words were spoken until all brooms were there. Ron was just about to say "accio" himself when he remembered he had no broom. Hermione slapped him on his arm at exactly the same time he realised that.   
  
"Ronald Weasely WE are not going anywhere!" Hermione started having a go at him furiously "and Harry I can't believe…"   
  
"Shut up Granger" before she could react Tom pulled her up and seated her on his broom and with one swift move kicked off the ground.   
  
"HERMIONE!!!" Ron started shouting. He was terrified. He started running after the broom but gave up after a few steps. "Give me your broom Harry!" he demanded.   
  
"She'll be fine" Seb spoke up finally   
  
"He kidnapped her!" Ron answered his voice breaking.   
  
"Honestly, Ron she'll be fine." Cat put her hand on Ron's trembling shoulder "Look" she pointed towards the sky. Very far away Ron could see a tiny broom hanging in the air waiting for the others brooms to join it.   
  
"Hermione!" he called out and realised she can't hear him   
  
"THERE YOU ARE YOU STINKING FUCKING PURE-BLOODED ARSE" Draco winced as he heard his dance partner's voice.   
  
"What are you doing here Patil?" he asked in a voice that seemed to say 'I give up'.   
  
"LOOKING FOR YOU. TELL ME WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE THIS INSTANT!" she continued screaming.   
  
"Will you shut up!" this time everyone's eyes shot into an unexpected direction. Harry was the one talking "I don't think it wise to be screaming" he shrugged as if his comment was the most obvious thing in the world. Ginny found him so annoying she could just kiss him. Again. Parvati was to shocked to say anything. Out of all the people present she would never expect THIS from Harry. "All I'm saying is that Cat made a point here, and I must say a pretty good point and if we are planning on going somewhere its not exactly wise to be screaming" he explained as he felt uneasy with all the 'are you insane' looks on him. Harry mounted his broom and stretched his hand towards Ginny. "Coming?" he asked her. Ginny seemed to consider his words for a second then took his hand and mounted the Firebolt. Ron's eyes almost popped out of their sockets in surprise. Harry kicked off without as much as a blink.   
  
Seb sighted and mounted his broom. Angelina looked at him expectantly.   
  
"Well are you coming or not?" Seb asked this time not even trying to hide his annoyance. Angelina frowned and mounted the broom. The couple kick off swiftly. Now three brooms were up in the air.   
  
"Care to join me C?" Draco raised his brow without looking up from his nails that he was studying with a bored look on his face.   
  
"Might as well you stinking fucking pure-blooded arse" she laughed. Parvati gave her a look filled with pure hatred. Draco looked up from his fingernails and smirked. Cat waved at Ron and mounted Draco's broom. Draco kicked off. They were in the air joining the rest of the crowd.   
  
"Let's go!" he shouted to the others "Before Parvati grabs Cat's broom"   
  
"I am not going anywhere without Ron!" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and instantly regretted this as she lost her balance. Tom held her up easily. That made her feel even more embarrassed and furious. "I'm not," she said again this time a little quieter.   
  
"I don't think you have a choice Mudblood" Draco teased her "unless you can fly without a broom" he looked down. Hermione was just about to say something about the insult but she made the mistake of looking down and ended up stuck to Tom in fear.   
  
"Lean of Malfoy. Immature honestly" Cat rolled her eyes.   
  
"And Malfoy, I had to drag my date along so it would be really rude to deprive you of your date's company" Seb spoke mockingly. Angelina shoved Seb lightly (afraid she might fall if he does), however he didn't even wince. Malfoy grimaced and flew away for a moment.   
  


***Meanwhile down on the nice cosy ground***

  
  
"Ron I can't fly you have to go with me" Parvati begged Ron to mount the broom with her.   
  
"I am not going anywhere near these people. They're CRAZY. CRAZY do you know what that means. That means they should go to St Mungo's or Azkaban or something." Ron's words seemed to flow without an end. Parvati rolled her eyes and opened her mouth. The next sounds Ron heard scared the hell out of him.   
  
"YOU BLOODY FUCKING COWARD. YOU GET ON THAT BROOM THIS INSTANT WEASELY. IF YOU DON'T YOU'LL BE SCRAPING YOUR PAINFULLY TERRIFIED FACE OF THE BLOODY HOGWARTS GATES" Parvati stopped in order to inhale "Now, are you capable of moving" she asked in an annoyed sweet voice. Ron gulped and without another words sat behind the new creature that will visit him in his nightmares.   
  
"Parvati?" she looked back at him "Can… I…" he stuttered "Ask you not to… you know…. Shout at me?" she rolled her eyes and gave him a nudge in the ribs. Ron winced but didn't move.   
  
"SHALL I REPEA…" her words were lost in the wind as Ron instinctively kicked off the ground. Dreading the next couple of hours more then his first Quidditch game. Although this feeling was different. If he wouldn't know himself better he would say he felt liberated. That was terrifying.   
  
Notes: 03:51- just on the part when Harry kicks off. I just wanted to prove how tired I am. The sentence as I wrote it now: _ "Ron's eyes almost popped out of their sockets in surprise. _" and how I wrote it out first: _ "Hermione's eyes almost popped out of their sockets in surprise._. It's a good thing I realised in time, as we all know Hermione is high up in the air on Tom's broom at that point. Ah, three o'clock writing. I feel embarrassed.   
  


***

  
  
RA:   
  
Brodie: Hey! Wow you're a review freak like me! Freaky as Hermione would say (I however find it perfectly normal)! I'm glad you like it. Yeah boys are total idiots when Asking You Out. I'm glad you enjoyed that; you know I thought the chapter was rather too much talking. But I guess I was wrong :D. About chapter 10: Catherine almost never cares what others think. She's a bitch really but you know its more of how you put it she just sticks up for herself. Girlfriends can be a pain in the a** when you're their boyfriend's friend. :(. For calling me awesome: I LOVE YOU AND YOU'RE THE ONE BEING AWESOME FOR REVIEWING SO MUCH!!! Draco and Hermione will be there. The problem is I don't like writing stories with one theme. You see writing only about Hermione and Draco and their thoughts and emotions would be boring. I would have to write almost the same stuff in each chapter. I will write a strictly D & H fic after I'm done with this one (at least planning on it, got into this couple lately). School and teachers yes we need more of that. I think the exams are coming up in this story only so I can work during the summer holidays…. Well end of school time really. Not sure yet though. Thanks for reminding me though, I keep on forgetting and it seems like some nice things could happen "in class". Once again THANKS for reviewing. This is like now I feel I can't live up to the expectations. Terrible feeling, but I'll try :D. Gosh this answer is looooong :D. Hugs and kisses: D   
  
Courts: Hey thanks a lot! Well you know the problem with me is that I know both Polish and English at the same level more or less. Its very stressing as I seem to miss things in both languages. Hey if you ever have time and feel like it you can point out my slang errors, I'd love to learn more about it. I use to know British slang but that was when I was like 13 and as time passes slang being slang changes:D. So I'm like a computer needing an update on slang (ok kind of a weird explanation). Again glad you like LCCTP. I really have to go to England even if its only for improving my slang. I TRY though :::pushes out lower lip:::.   
  
Butterflyz Girl: Oups forgot about you….. (Domi's emotional automatic secretary says Domi is extremely embarrassed about this). By gone. I promise never to forget you again. So, back to the review. Thanks a lot. I wouldn't call it sweet but you know we all have our own words for different things. As you found out Boomy's is a place in London, and Boomy is a real person (as he can send owl mail and stuff as we know) and you'll most probably meet him in the next chapter. (I always think everything's in the next chapter but then I realise the scenes I wrote take up more space then I expected them to). Well I'm really into this story now so I probably won't stop updating everyday. I have little time though: (. Well read along then and thanks again for taking some time to review:D I really appreciate it. This is exactly why I'll upload this chapter once again so you get your answer. 


	13. The Sunshine Underground

NO DISCLAIMER as no one answered my question just yet and I consider it pointless.   
  
Notes: CHEMICAL BROTHERS…. Is what you should be listening to when reading the next couple of chapters….. I might even be a bitch and add some lyrics into the story …. Most of the time you can ignore them…. I always do when someone does that (Except for Guilly Granger – read it it's a good fic:D by Priah). What I mean is that CB just have the atmosphere I intend to show here… intentions and stuff probably won't work. :D I'm only going to use "Surrender" as that's the only album I have access to. Oh well if any other songs pop out I'll make a list. Smoke up, light your fags get all comfortable and get into the music.   
  
Right another thing just remembered we have the use of drugs in this chapter. Only weed I suppose for today. Still if you don't feel comfortable about it don't read! I'm not saying drugs are good or anything just trying to show my reality. Now honestly I haven't smoked pot in like 3 years and I use to be a pothead so just know that weed and stuff can be psychologically addictive… bla bla bla. :D enjoy. Now straight to lucky 13.   
  
Chapter 13 The Sunshine Underground.   
  
Flying to London took them surprisingly little time. Once they were up in the air Tom put a speed charm on all brooms and it seemed to really have worked. Hermione was of course scared out of her mind. And the thing that scared her most was not falling, or her proximity to Tom, but getting suspended or at least caught. Ron was constantly glancing towards her and sometimes she actually thanked heavens that she wasn't flying with him. He made her feel very uncomfortable tonight. Ron was absolutely terrified of the girl in front of him. He decided it would be wise to say and do absolutely nothing apart from following the others. Harry and Ginny were having a laugh. Harry kept on telling jokes and Ginny seemed to finally seize to find him annoying. Seb rode his broom in grave silence with clenched teeth. He was starting to hate the always-complaining Angelina.   
  
"Hey Hall, want something to cheer you up?" Cat shouted through the air and Seb turned around clenching his teeth even harder expecting a teasing insult. Then he noticed Cat light a fire and drag on a small glass tube. He smiled. "Catch" she shouted and threw the glass tube straight into Seb's hand.   
  
"Hold the broom!" He instructed Angelina and smoked up himself. The pleasant smell entered his nostrils promising relief.   
  
"_ How does it feel like, to wake up in the sun. How does it feel like, to shine on everyone._" Cat sang clearly into space. Seb flicked his wand and everyone started swinging to the song that could be now heard in the air exiting invisible speakers.   
  
"_ How does it feel like, to let forever be._" Seb sang along. Cat looked at him and continued   
  
"_ How does it feel like, to spend a little lifetime sitting in the gutter. Scream of sympathy._"   
  
"What are you guys doing?" Hermione screamed as Tom started singing along with the other two   
  
"_ How does it feel like, to sail in on the breeze. How does it feel like, to spend a little lifetime sitting in the gutter. Scream of sympathy._"   
  
"I think they're stoned" Ron screamed back forgetting his decision of staying silent in front of Parvati.   
  
"Don't be silly Ron that's not how it works" Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend.   
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked trying hard to hear everything she says.   
  
"Never mind. AH!" she screamed as Tom started flying downwards with his broom only to fly back up again with a 'weeee'.   
  
The Durmstrang three continued they're singing receiving 'are you insane?' looks form Gryffindors and a confused look from Draco.   
  
"Sing along Draco" Cat nudged her driver.   
  
"Not in this lifetime babe" he kicked his broom to go faster and smiled as Cat let out a sound of happiness.   
  


"_ How does it feel like, to make it happening.  
How does it feel like, to breathe with everything.   
How does it feel like, to let forever be.   
How does it feel like, to spend a little lifetime sitting in the gutter.   
Scream of sympathy.   
How does it feel like, to be a crystal fiend  
How does it feel like, to spend a little lifetime sitting in the gutter  
Scream of sympathy._"   
  
***

  
  
"Alright so who's in for some puff?" Seb took out the little glass pipe with a broad smile on his face.   
  
"I think you've had enough" Ron stated and quickly blushed when he received a look form Parvati. They were on the ground. The brooms were safe behind some trash tanks. They were in London all right, in a dark empty street. Seb laughed.   
  
"Not really, can't even feel anything" he took the pipe and passed it to Ron   
  
"Are you out of your mind! I'm not taking anything from you" Ron said although nervously throwing a gaze at Parvati then at Hermione. Seb shrugged. He moved his hand towards Ginny who just shook her head. He didn't bother to even pass it to Hermione, and went straight for Harry. Harry looked puzzled for a moment then took the tube and lit its ending with his own lighter.   
  
"HARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Hermione widened her eyes in surprise. Seb smiled wickedly. Harry ignoring her took a deep drag. Harry kept silent for a moment then spoke   
  
"Chill Herm. It doesn't bite," he said as he exhaled the smoke. "I've done this before"   
  
"Harry this stuff is extremely addictive" she looked furious.   
  
"Not really Ms Granger" Seb flashed her a sweet smile.   
  
"You should know" she rolled her eyes and backed of seeing nothing could be done. She remained furious. The tube was now on its way to Draco.   
  
"Nope, don't need it thanks" he said calmly.   
  
Angelina threw Seb a look of disgust as Harry tried to pass the tube to her. She refused and Seb sent her a charming smile _ maybe if you fucking took it you'd get of my back_ he thought while doing so. Harry looked at Parvati.   
  
"Sure why not! You live once right" she took the pipe and smiled.   
  
"Here let me help ya" Seb offered and started instructing her.   
  
"Change anyone?" Cat asked casually while flicking her wand and changing into dark green baggy pedal pushers and a black tight t-shirt saying 'you ARE the sunshine of the underground' on it and a loose short dark green coat over that. Harry, Ginny and Ron gasped. Angelina exhaled with disgust.   
  
"How did you do that?" Ginny asked quietly.   
  
"Damn it people you're so clueless sometimes. I guess you all need a makeover" she flipped her wand at each one of them one by one. They all looked around at each other and themselves then quickly looked back up at Cat. They looked like original and weird but still normal teenagers. She looked critically at Draco and noticing his look she changed back his clothes without blinking. Draco smiled at her meaningfully.   
  
"Wow!" Ron widened his eyes "this is such a time saver. Can you teach me? I could wear anything. Honestly this is wicked" Ron couldn't stop talking. Cat only smiled   
  
"You'd have to be very creative. This is not exactly easy. You have to know every detail of what you want to wear otherwise it will …" she though for a moment "you could end up in trousers with material only in front" she smiled "you have to know stuff about designing and material. Basically everything a good designer knows" Ron looked at her and widened his eyes again   
  
"You can do all that. I mean you know all that? Wow, wow, wow" Ron mumbled to himself.   
  
"Like me better now don't you?" Cat teased him   
  
"I, I," Ron stuttered "Sorry" he blushed.   
  
"Quite alright"   
  
"I don't like it" everyone looked around to see Angelina standing arms crossed over her chest. She looked disgusted and annoyed.   
  
"Of course YOU wouldn't" Cat sighted and waved her wand bringing back Angelina's original long red dress. "Seb!" Seb took a second to look at Cat "will you dress your girl she doesn't like my style" Seb left Parvati as they were finished smoking up anyway and came up to Angelina and Cat.   
  
"Angelina I can do that but honestly Cat is a much better designer" he was calm and totally not annoyed by his partners whining.   
  
"But she hates me and she made me wear like these really ugly things" Angelina dropped her disgusted look and tried looking innocent. Seb sighted waved his wand and she was dressed. Her clothes were quite different compared to the others. She looked simply plain.   
  
"Cat how can you be above this?" he asked his friend and stood still as she waved her wand at him. "Thanks, love" he kissed her cheek. Angelina almost exploded.   
  
"Oulalala. Lala, lala lila la" Parvati joined the group singing joyfully. She looked a little dazed and confused. Both Seb and Cat rolled their eyes then looked at each other.   
  
"Let's go people we only have one night and we have to be back before eight" Tom suddenly spoke reminding everyone of his presence. Cat waved her wand at Tom and Parvati. Their clothes instantly changed.   
  
"Like it Parv?" she asked just in case Parvati has some objections like Angelina   
  
"Absoluuuuutely" Parvati dragged the word. Cat rolled her eyes again and started walking up the street. Everyone followed and kept silent except for Parvati who was trying to make Seb tell her how he feels.   
  
"Quite normal Parv" he smiled at her and turned around to roll his eyes.   
  
As the street ended they turned right into a bigger street and came across a very long queue.   
  
"Ah shit this is long. We'll NEVER get in" Hermione pointed out then smiled, as she was pleased with the situation. Cat ignored her and started walking along the queue. It dragged for around 300 metres. As they came to the entrance they saw a small sign saying 'Sunshine Underground'.   
  
"Catherine dear!" they heard someone shout, "It's been ages. Seb!" the tall dark haired girl shouted again as she noticed Seb "and Tom" she rushed quickly to hug her friends.   
  
"Hey Slip where's Slide?" Seb asked laughing at her reaction.   
  
"Inside." She smiled. She was wearing everything black and tight with a long black coat over her clothes. Hermione couldn't fail to notice the girl was one the most beautiful people she's ever seen.   
  
"This is Slip" Cat pointed at the girl "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Parvati and Angelina" at the last name she gave her friend a meaningful look. At that moment Angelina started hanging on Seb's arm and smiled at the girl.   
  
"Nice to meet you. Heard so much about you" she spoke. Seb looked at her and then back up at Slip with a meaningful look as well.   
  
"Just for you Seb I'll let her in but if she pisses me of she'll be out in no time" Slip snapped her fingers as she spoke and her expression changed drastically. She looked like a professional bodyguard at that point. Seb didn't answer just nodded. Angelina's mouth dropped in disbelief. "Don't look at me like that girl" Slip said to Angelina "I hate false people and you're as false as Pamela Anderson's tits" Angelina looked confused for a moment then decided an angry look suites the situation better and immediately crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
A tall stunning blonde bloke dressed in black in a very similar way to Slip suddenly apperated beside them.   
  
"You called" he paused as he noticed Seb "Sebastian" he said through clenched teeth. Seb flashed the guy a smile and turned around to Slip ignoring the newcomer.   
  
"Slide" Cat delicately pulled at the blonde's sleeve. Slide turned around and his face brightened "Cat" his voice was now calm and warm. Cat introduced everyone to Slide and gave him a huge hug as she finished "Come in come in I'll get you a table. Slip would you stay here at the gate?" Slip threw Slide a warning look but nodded.   
  
"See you Slip" Everyone smiled at her as they said their goodbyes and entered the club. Slip shrugged and started calming the people in the queue that suddenly started complaining about letting someone through without making them wait.   
  


***

  
  
"The Sunshine Underground!" Cat shouted as they entered the club. Only Seb realised she wasn't presenting the club but pointing out what was on: '_ The Sunshine Underground by _ The Chemical Brothers. "Table first Slide" she spoke to the blonde leading them.   
  
"Where?" he asked   
  
"Colour Room, don't want to scare the young ones just yet" she smiled   
  
Slide lead them through a corridor into a room that could fit around 60 people. The room was Red, Blue, Green and Yellow. The colours saturated. It was only half full with people. Most looked utterly bored, others totally excited. Some seemed to be sleeping. The music was at the right level allowing conversation. Cat chose a table with 4 sofas and 2 armchairs in the very corner. Hermione and Ron took the red sofa; Ginny and Harry the blue, Angelina and Seb the green and Tom lead the overexcited Parvati to the yellow one. Cat and Draco seated themselves in the armchairs. Slide sat down beside Harry and Ginny.   
  
"When you leaving?" Slide asked Cat   
  
"Today we have to be in school before eight. Why?" Cat looked at her friend with interest   
  
"I wanted to come and visit you but" he paused and looked at Seb "I just didn't have time" Cat glimpsed at Seb and then set her eyes furiously on Slide   
  
"Slide you may come whenever you want. Now let's drop the subject" she clapped her hands and smiled to everyone. Slide's face saddened quickly, he muttered an excuse and left the group. "What do you guys want to drink?"   
  
"Eh, coke" Hermione spat out first   
  
"No coke, no water, anything with percentage miss Granger" Cat smiled and snapped her fingers. A young boy with white hair and blue eyes appeared right beside her. "I'll have the usual" she spoke to the waiter "and something tasty and low on percentage for the others, Seb?" she looked at him and noticed he was staring at her with confusion in his eyes.   
  
"The usual as well, and I think an Uspok for my date would be fine" he spoke and winked at the waiter. The white haired boy smiled meaningfully.   
  
"I want something strong like Walec or something got it boy?" Tom looked like a father asking his son to buy him fags.   
  
"And I'll have a Malfoy" Draco spoke up calmly from his armchair. The Hogwarts students looked at him with surprise. Seb and Tom looked confused and Cat was totally fascinated.   
  
"A Malfoy, sir I'll have to" the waiter stopped talking as Draco lifted his sleeve and the waiter pointed his wand at Draco's arm "Good choice Mr Malfoy" the waiter bowed and took his leave.   
  
"A Malfoy?" Cat asked her brow raised   
  
"Father told me that all pure blooded families have their own drink in wizard-muggle clubs" he shrugged and took his drink from the waiter who already reappeared.   
  
Everyone had their own drink now. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Parvati looked at their glasses filled with blue liquid with suspicion. Cat, Seb and Tom started drinking immediately. Draco slowly sipped his 'Malfoy'.   
  
"Dance floor" Cat said and started pulling Hermione and Ginny from their places.   
  
"The party has begun" Tom noted and swallowed his whole drink in one go.   
  
***   
  
Notes: Right now about Parvati smoking up no instructions are given because I think that would be, you know a bit to much, you never know who can come across my fic oh well feeling responsible today.   
  
Now about the music, three things in the list today   
  
Flying over London – Let Forever Be CB   
Entrance to Club – The Sunshine Underground CB   
Colour Room - Chillout: Dream On CB   
  
Just listening to Fat Boy Slim, hmm could use some of that. Now I shall put up the song list because music and writing can not be separated and I love music more then writing so obviously, I don't know what I wanted to say I really have to go to bed:D   
  
So what do you think? I am absolutely petrified. I don't think describing the club will be as easy as I though. Today its 04:49 in the morning and as I have a lot of characters at the same time in this chapter I sometimes miss them out : ) tried to keep it real though.   
  
About using metres, I don't remember the other system so well you'll have to get use to it:D   
  
About Slip and Slide (suicide slip and slide: )) they're like matrix style except with better taste and nicer looks.   
  
RA:   
  
Brodie: Good chapter? Really, wow I'm glad you liked it I really enjoyed writing it. If I could only write during the day, I would enjoy it more. Nothing much happening yet (wink wink) whatever you do is never lame, if u do it… ok getting u confused. Never mind what I meant…. I'm confused as well. One more person'll call me awesome and my ego will be the size of mount Everest. Now, that is not a hint for you to stop:D I absolutely love you for reviewing each chapter!!! Too bad you don't have an account I would love to read something you wrote :D Lots of hugs and thanks again :D Faithful   
  
Butterflyz Girl: You're mostly welcome. I think that's wicked when you can answer you're reviewers. Its like you have a dialogue with them and find out what they want, just feedback and stuff really. And you can always explain something when they don't understand. Its soooo fun. My OCs are based on people that I actually know, so its not that hard. Still thanks a lot. Glad you like the chapter as well. Oh they're in for a nice night. You know a night full of surprises. Most things in our life happen in this one night or another. You know its either a boring night or a night full of surprises. Now, I am not making any sense today I know and apologize. Better and better ei? Wow now that mean a lot to me. Love, Faithful :D   
  



	14. Under the Big Bright Yellow Sun

Notes: Sorry this took so long but my sweetie is here…. And had to spend some time with him. Starting time: 02:53. I might not be able to update so often as my sweetie (what a lame nickname his name is Martin ok?) 'll be here until Sunday night….. jump for joy. He goes to sleep fairly early so I might have some time late at night as always.   
  
End time: 04:03. Sorry this is kind of short and shaky but I'm really tired and was not sticking to plan, as I found it would be nicer to just let the story flow, so the only thing planned was the beginning. I had a lot of nice conversations planed for this chapter but they'll have to wait I guess.   
  
About RA I did them as soon as I received the reviews so they don't include any changes in this chapter. Again because it was impulsive. For more unnecessary notes go to the bottom.   
  
OK I AM NOT REREADING THIS. ITS NOW 04:56. I have to get up in 3 hours. So I'll reread this tomorrow and post it again if I see major errors. Just think you'd rather have it online rather then wait another whole day. I know I can't wait to just throw it in, so SORRY AGAIN AND I'LL REREAD IT TOMORROW FIRST THING IN THE AFTERNOON-PROMISE. I FEEL SO GUILTY (ikikkiki)   
  
Chapter 14   
  
Hermione was feeling kind of weird. She was standing at the bar surrounded with mad people. Everyone seemed so excited about the terrifying sounds leaving the loudspeakers. Cat said something about it being 'Easy Rollers' or something, sounded terrible though. She slowly scanned the slowly rising bodies filling the room. _ how can the move slowly when the music's so fast_. She looked closer at the people near her and noticed that they were moving quickly _ weird effect_ she thought. All she could smell was sweat. All she could see was a dangerous crowd and all she could feel was excitement and weird emotions. Angelina nudged her. She was furious with Seb who almost pushed her out with the other girls.   
  
"Bloody 'ell woman just go, I won't bloody fuck anyone when you're gone honestly. If I was to fuck someone believe me your presence would mean nothing to me" She agreed to go only because he sounded really mad. Plus she had to storm out after he said that. She threw her head back pointing towards the toilets and Hermione nodded. _ Hermione? God she is so bloody boring_ she thought as she headed towards the toilets.   
  
Peace radiated form the crow. Hermione could not quite understand how they could be peaceful when excited and moving so fast. She caught a glimpse of Cat and Ginny. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. Cat had her eyes closed and was moving in a trans. Ginny seemed a little intimidated but tried hard to keep up with her older friend. Hermione rolled her eyes. She had bad feelings about this night. But she's had enough of the good Hermione, and not bugging everyone about this escapade being dangerous was a first step to being 'not so responsible'. She stiffened. She's wasn't sure if she could handle this. The first step seemed easy but is became harder and harder to fulfil with each minute. The music slowly changed.   
  
_ Under the big bright yellow sun _   
  
Suddenly the room was still. The man sang and suddenly everyone started swinging slowly into the music. Some people raised their hand in the air as if wanting to reach the _ big bright yellow sun_. Hermione looked over at Cat and saw her reaching out, eyes closed, broad smile on her face, swinging. Ginny looked a little confused but started swinging as well. Suddenly Hermione felt someone hug her. She spun around to find herself between a very drunk girl and a weird looking bloke. They were smiling and she noticed everyone around hugging everyone.   
  
_ I wanna go out on a picnic with you baby_ she heard people sing along with the song. Everyone was ecstatic and full of unconditional love. As good as most of them felt Hermione was about to faint. She slowly slipped from between the girl and the weird looking boy and quickly ran towards the Colour Room._ madness_ she thought. She was close to tears.   
  


***

  
  
"What is it Hermione?" Ron and Harry spat out at the same time as Hermione ran into the Colour Room looking like she's not only just seen a ghost but in a company of Voldemort. She stopped dead looking at them with surprised eyes. She was half expecting them to be hugging. The music was different in the Colour Room. She inhaled slowly. Ron and Harry looked at each other. Draco sighted and got up. He came up to Hermione and hugged her. Ron's jaw dropped to the floor.   
  
"Oh, Hermione want to leave?" he asked softly ignoring everyone's reaction. He felt weird, some how what Cat said about them all being people tonight made sense. There was no point in letting this girl suffer. Her dumb ass friend's were such idiots they didn't even know what to do. Hermione slowly put her face into his collarbone. He comforted her for a moment.   
  
"Get you hands of her Malfoy" Ron was standing up holding his wand pointed at Draco. Hermione opened her eyes and jumped away from her comforter.   
  
"Ron" she said in a surprised voice "what are you…" she stopped as she heard Cat's laugh from behind her. Everyone turned to her.   
  
"Put that down you stupid boy!" she seemed greatly amused by Ron's behaviour. Draco smiled and nodded to Ron.   
  
"Weasely you seriously thought you could hurt me in here?" Draco let out a piercing laugh. Ron moved his mouth but no sound came out. _ they're being extremely strange_ . Cat rolled her eyes and started explaining.   
  
"Ok there are like over 3 thousand people in this building at the moment, do you really think they'd be allowed to use wands?" she raised her brow at the rhetorical question "It would cause mayhem" she shrugged and placed herself beside Seb on the sofa.   
  
"Thanks" Hermione whispered to Draco and turned around to join Parvati and Tom at the bar. Draco smiled to himself. He never had someone really thank him, well not in a long while. It was a pleasant feeling, he made sure he remembered it well.   
  
"Hey babe" Seb smiled at Cat seductively. "You scared the pretty thing" Cat shrugged   
  
"I think she's a little overwhelmed by everything that's happening. That's all"   
  
"Oh bugger" he made and immature worried face "we haven't even started yet!" Cat smiled and got up to get something to drink. The next person to sit beside Seb was Slide   
  
"Hey Slide" Seb smiled, trying real hard to look bored. He was fascinated by Slide's former behaviour. Seb knew Slide or Kam, as that was his real name was head over heels in love with Cat. However he's met many man in love with Cat, or infatuated, as this was usually not love really. In Slide's case it was pretty close to love, but he's never shown open hostility before. All in all Seb was fascinated. Slide looked at him with disgust.   
  
"How dare you come in here with her?" Slide's voice was like sharp glass   
  
"What is your problem Slide? Honestly it can't be jealousy. If it is you have become incredibly weak" Seb smirked and reached for his drink   
  
"Jealous? Not jealous. Furious is more like it. And weak? You know nothing about weakness, how can you when you feel nothing. I only pretend to feel nothing and you…you" he was so furious he was speechless   
  
"Listen" Seb hissed through his teeth "I don't know what kind of a sick problem you've got, but it certainly doesn't include me. Lean off" Seb melted in to the sofa with abroad smile   
  
"Look Hall, after what you've done" he wasn't given to finish.   
  
"He's done nothing!" Cat was standing over Slide, her eyes almost red with fiery fury "This is none of your business!" she was trembling "Bloody hell its no one's business and as you know he has absolutely nothing to do with this" Slide lifted his hands as if giving up, got up and left. She slowly sat down beside Seb and instantly placed a smile on her face as if nothing happened.   
  
"What was that all about" Seb asked. Cat looked at him, and once again he could have sworn he saw the disappointment in her eyes that he's seen when she rushed out of the great hall last time she received one of those 'letters'   
  
"Nothing that concerns you" she snapped back   
  
"It obviously does. At least Kam thinks so" she hushed him   
  
"Don't call him that in here" she looked around "and if this concerned you you'd be the first to know." She answered coolly. Suddenly she snapped her head towards the bar as she heard a row arising. "Trouble" she stated and got up as quickly as she could.   
  
NOTES: This is really short, but I hope you'll forgive me, maybe I'll put it in again if I'll be bothered to re-write it. I just really felt guilty about not updating yesterday. Thank you for your reviews.   
  
And it might help if you read what I write to other people, you might get some answers.   
  
About music I decided to put some different stuff in I mean you can't only have CB when there's so much music in the world.   
  
THE LIST :D   
  
Beginnig – Ez Rollers "Back to Love" or anything else by Ez Rollers that is not "Walk This Land" or of the sort, I was listening to BTL when writing.   
  
The Sun Song – Fat Boy Slim "Talking About My Baby" or a harsher version "Song for Shelter"   
  
Colour Room – hmmmm let's say Levitation "More Then Ever People" kind of too positive but oh well.   
  
And yes the song is so sweet it makes me want to catch the sun, and that is the only reason for the crowd's weird behaviour.   
  
Gotnomorality: Interesting nick. :D I don't have any either (morality). OK well thanks for reviewing. Yes it might seem to be about Cat, its about life, and other people as well. Honestly. :D And this IS the other stuff, I think writing about other stuff explains the set up and allows society influence and is more interesting. Most people make it as if Hermione and Draco were the only people in the world! This is suppose to be different. I'm working on putting more HR/D in here though. Feel guilty.   
  
Stacey: I enjoy writing it glad I can share. Well I'll hope they'll have the balls in HP nr 7 or I'll be very disappointed but yeah I want this fic to show Hogwarts in a naughtier way. We all know couple of butter beers are just not enough ej:D Yep they have the nice fucked up "fuck friend" thing going on there I really like that theme, I mean they're close because they're alike: cold and horny:D If you know what I mean As you wish! I just decided no Ron and Hermione, I mean it would be kind of weird, I just thought staying true to the book was an option sometimes; obviously I'm not the only one hating the Ron/Herm thing. Oh well. :D Cat sleeping with Draco, friends with Hermione, reread this part of the sentence like 10 times and still don't get it… wait one more time….ok still don't get it. : ( sorrrry. I mean yes I was thinking of Draco/Cat one night stand thing, don't know about it yet depends on how the story goes:D and well If you mean that it doesn't seem like Hermione and Cat are friends then I have to work on that. Or maybe you mean that if Cat was her friend she would never sleep with Draco…. All depends I guess….. :D I'm VERY VERY HAPPY YOU LIKE IT EVEN THOUGH ITS NOT YOURS (I know its hard sometimes as you can always think of like a 1000 different ways YOU would write a certain dialogue or scene: )). I'll try to email you but as you are the first one to ask I might forget, I'll try thought:D Just curious : can's you use the _author alert_ thing? (as I just wrote this chapter and am rereading my RA I realised you're not a member, Me dumb! You get email) Anyway I hope it gets better (the story) and that you'll keep reading. Thank again for taking your time to review, as you really helped me out here. Hugs, Faithful   
  
Brodie: Firstly, don't EVER apologize for a long review, there is indeed nothing better then a long review. :D Honestly you check you review page and you see something like this and you're like WOW THIS HAS MADE MY DAY :D Secondly, write about everything you don't like, it makes me look at this story form a different perspective, honestly what are reviews for? The more critical you get the more I can change and hopefully the better I get :D Plus as this still is an impulse story, everything can change. :D Also as this is an impulse story I realise Cat is a big part of it. I know it just kind of turned out like that. I feel very guilty when you guys point it out. Its just that you know HP is written kind of from Harry's perspective, well I find Harry's perspective kinda boring so I have my Cat. Now, she is kind of the wise one, and weird one and may sound like a Mary-Sue, but honestly does it count as a Mary-Sue when the character is totally opposite to what you are? I mean I have my heart on my sleeve. You know I'm a chatterbox and if you could talk to me face to face for like 30 minutes you'd know my whole childhood, plus all my relationship, my family, everything there is to know. Maybe I'd want to be a little bit like Cat, you know kind of mysterious, not always blabbing about my life. But that would be an alternative self, so I would never really want to be like her, coz if I really wanted that I WOULD change right? Being totally confusing again. Hehe. Nope she's not based on anyone really. I mean she's just a female Seb kind of I guess, and Seb is based on someone so is Tom. Every fanfic I'm planning on writing or writing at the moment is based on my fantasies before I go to sleep. For example let's say I'm reading HP nr 5 for like the 10th time. When I go to sleep it's the last thing I was thinking about so I instantly start imagining my own stories. They evolve themselves and the characters are kind of complete already, it's just that sometimes it's hard to put them in a fic and explain what they are. I know what they are, but am I writing them right? Bugs me all the time, but you'll still think them different no matter what I do and that's another great thing about writing, everyone has their own explanation for everything./point of view. Nah, I don't think I'll make Cat sleep with Draco anymore, I mean it just seems more and more pointless with every chapter right? I mean he gets together with Hermione and then what? Sleeping with him would be kind of pointless and I still have Wood she could sleep with right? If I come across a nice theme with Draco and Cat in my sleep I'll put it in, but I won't otherwise, nothing to worry about just yet.   
  
Once again I don't think you are being rude at all, you are being bloody helpful that's what you are! VERY HELPFUL I MEAN ITS FEEDBACK RIGHT? Now I apologize for the long answer. About Cat being there all the time, I'm really trying to stop that it's suppose to be a D/Hr thing. It's just kind of hard with that impulse thing. I promise more other people after this night, you'll have to get thought this night though I'm thinking it will last for at least 5 more chapters. You know one of these nights that everything happens and changes. :D I miss those times. I am totally repeating myself here. It's like the new Prodigy album, you know the same stuff in a different way…crap.   
  
ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU, you are amazing for reviewing so much. I REALLY REALLY LOVE YOU. And honestly that me being awesome thing I only have one answer :::blush, blush::: almost like Ron's hair. And please criticize don't feel guilty its not like I'm gone go: Oh my god who the fuck does she think she is? This is my story and …. I'm not that bitchy:D Plus I am writing this for people to read. :D   
  
Just came up with something! (20 minutes later) I only had a Cat/Seb ending and I really needed a Draco Hermione one, and I think I just got it:D hehe I'll have to re think it when I go to bed.   
  



	15. Sometimes Small Steps Are Not Enough

Ok Notes Top Part: Losing my motivation, don't know why. Its surely not you guys you guys are great! Maybe I just feel like a nerd at times, you know all day waiting just to get to my comp and write fan fiction….its kind of sick and yes let's admit it in a way pathetic…. But who cares right?. Plus since Martin is here (ok Martin sounds bad, the Polish name is Marcin) he takes my laptop away from me :::crying::: to play Civilization and since the only thing I feel like doing when he does that is writing FF, and I can't … damn its just frustrating, at least I got to watch Elizabeth finally today. So back to the point I'm tired and I hope I'll manage to post this today but I promised myself not to rush things because I'll end up with unsatisfactory chapters like the last one, and won't be bothered to correct it. I'm not rewriting it as the mistakes I noticed are just …. Not really worth it. Ok maybe I will. The thing about me is I never know anything. Cheers…. Now to the chapter. For more pointless notes and RA go to the bottom.   
  
Early today, starting time: 01:17 Writing end time: 02:37 – good timing today. Final end time (this means after spellshecking, rereading, RA) 03:59   
  
**Chapter 15**   
  
Hermione was feeling very weary. Her head was rushing. She was almost sure the "Sun Song" was some kind of magic and it scared her like hell, now however she realised how stupid she was to think that. How come she couldn't understand what music did to these people? Was she so ignorant, so stiff, so … she didn't really know what she was anymore. _ "Honestly Granger, you think you can just escape"_ Draco's voice pierced her thoughts. He had no idea how right he was. Of course, maybe she could escape him, just like she could run away form this club, from these people that scared her, from what they all called a 'fun life'. She however missed to see the point in that anymore. It was either she was out of place, or she was simply stiff. She decided it must be the latter. She loved her friends dearly, even the freaky Durmstrang three. This meant she could not be in the wrong place. This could only mean she was really handling the world in a wrong way. Small steps to change herself were not enough, it had to be one big leap, and this leap was tonight, if that won't work she'll ask the Headmaster to reassign her to Huffelpuff, hopefully they were as pathetic as she was.   
  
"10 Death Eaters" she called to the bartender. Parvati and Ginny looked at her with surprise, Tom stayed ignorant to the whole situation.   
  
"Eh, Hermione are you sure about this, think it over" Ginny tried to talk Hermione out of the mad idea that obviously struck her.   
  
"What's to think about, it's tonight or never" she raised the shot and swiftly poured it into her throat. Ginny stared at her, her eyes wide open.   
  
"Yeah, Herm let's get pissed" Parvati clapped her hands and took a big sip of her drink. Ginny shook her head and started walking towards the sofa's to join the rest of the group. Something seemed to be going on there, as Cat was standing, her eyes furious, over Seb and Slide, who were throwing daggers at each other. She sighted.   
  
"Oi, you're a fox" she heard someone say and then felt someone grab her wrist "you look normal compared to the freaks here, so want to have some fun hon?" she looked up to see a sloppy looking teenage boy lick his fleshy lips at her. She looked down at her wrist.   
  
"Yes I think she'll do El, she's fresh and young" another voice spoke and as Ginny turned in its direction she saw a fat boy smiling at her hungrily. He popped his lips.   
  
"Get of me you freak?" she said quietly. Noticing her lack of confidence, the sloppy boy caught her shoulders and quickly brought her closer to him.   
  
"O, you scared the shit out of me" he said with a wide disgusting grin "Why don't we go to the toilets, no need to panic, or scream, we're not gonna hurt you" he licked his lips once again.   
  
"Looky here I got us another one" the chubby boy pointed at Hermione, who was ten shots drunker and looked surprised at the boy holding her. He caught her as she tried to join the rest of the group just like Ginny.   
  
"Fuck of! Freak!" Hermione squealed as she got herself together   
  
"Why do you call us freaks? Look at yourselves!" the fat boy laughed "You're the best in here anyway, but p_aaa_lease! All the girls here have these weird cloaks, and that proud look on their faces!" his eyes suddenly narrowed "You think you're too good for us don't you! Ha! We'll see, come on mate!" he called to his friend and started walking towards the Colour Room exit. A strong arm stopped him.   
  
"I think the Ladies stated perfectly clearly that they don't want your company" Draco's eyes burned with authority, he seemed totally calm and unmoved by this situation. It was different with Ron and Harry, which at that moment appeared just behind him. Their wands were out, even though they were completely useless. The fat guy eyed Draco and smiled.   
  
"Come on man we're only trying to have some fun" he gave Draco a meaningful look. Draco raised his eyebrow as if considering the boys statement deeply.   
  
"Let them go you fucking assholes" Ron spat out quickly, his voice loud and clear. Harry was trembling, so he did not trust himself to speak, even if his voice was to come out furious trembling. El and his mate looked at Ron and laughed at loud then turned their attention to Draco. Draco nodded.   
  
"Alright then" he moved to let the boys through. They smiled happily.   
  
"Thanks man you looked like someone who could understand" the sloppy one answered with relief. Ron was just about to throw himself at the guy, when Draco turned around and hissed to him: _ allow me Weasely_. At that he turned back and punched the sloppy teenager in the middle of his stomach.   
  
"Now, boy," he paused with a grin and continued speaking hitting a different spot of the boy's body with every word. "Never. Compare. ME. To. Pathetic. Disgusting. Muggles. That. You. Are." He punched again, this time aiming for the head. The boy fell to the floor holding his head as if it was to fall of any second. Draco moved away and pointed to the shocked guy holding Ginny "After you Weasely" he said calmly. Ron was not going to take it any longer; he threw himself at Ginny's attacker. He hugged him furiously. Ginny jumped away swiftly. Draco shook his head at the hopeless attack. Tom jumped off his stool and started helping Ron.   
  
As soon as the harassers were on the floor, the Hogwarts students turned around and slowly walked to their places. The fat boy suddenly stood up swaying on his legs and called after them.   
  
"Is that all you've got?" he could say no more. In a split of a second he was back on the ground being furiously kicked by Seb. Draco laughed. _ this is getting more and more interesting_.   
  
The sloppy boy got up next. Something silver flashed in his hand.   
  
"Seb watch out!" Hermione screamed in panic. Before the muggle could attack he was smashed to the floor by a big, tall, bloke of around 21. The bloke smiled to Seb as he got of the hardly breathing body under him.   
  
"Vil Potter" he said throwing his hand to Seb. Seb took it cautiously, and then smiled apologetically when nothing bad happened.   
  
"Thanks, Sebastian Hall" Suddenly he found himself in a strong embrace of Angelina, who just happened to come back form the toilet.   
  
"Oh Sebby, are you ok?" she asked petting his head.   
  
"Bloody 'ell woman I was fine before you came along" he pushed her away, however softly and turned back to Vil. Angelina pushed out her lower lip and went straight for the bar.   
  
Vil got to know everyone quite quickly. He was quite surprised to find out Harry had the same surname as him, and happily asked Harry about all his relatives. It turned out Vil's American. Hermione was mostly excited about this, however the ex-Durmstrang students found Vil extremely amusing.   
  
"Want a fag Vil?" Cat asked with an evil grin on her face. Vil looked at her completely taken of guard.   
  
"Eh, no thanks, I'm not gay" he blushed, but kept a smile on his face just as well.   
  
"Oh, well you can just have a fag then, you're blushing should calm you down" Seb smiled and passed Vil a pack of cigarettes. Vil's smile dropped and he started looking suspiciously at his new friends. Hermione frowned and took the pack from Seb.   
  
"They mean a cigarette" she smiled at the look of relief on Vil's face. She was back to herself again, and it did not worry her a bit.   
  
"Ok people what the hell happened here" a broad face in its 50's, stained yellow form cigarette smoke popped out from behind the bar.   
  
"Boomy!!!" Cat jumped up to hug the owner.   
  
"Kids, honestly you are out of here!" the man laughed softly "I mean it. You pissed off Slide, you picked a fight, and we have a muggle alert, so you better go before the evacuation starts" Cat's smile dropped.   
  
"I wanted to talk to you!" she said childishly as if she has just been refused a promised candy.   
  
"I know, I know sweetheart, but not today. I have to calm Slide down, and a muggle alert is a pretty big thing you know" he looked down at the two hardly moving bodies on the floor. Cat followed his gaze.   
  
"They were muggles?" she asked eyes wide open. Of course she heard Draco say something, but one could never REALLY know a muggle a hundred percent. They may have been weird kids, and there could be nothing more to it. The yellow-faced man nodded.   
  
"Oh my!" Hermione let out a little squeak.   
  
"Nothing to worry about, now GET OUT OF HERE" he raised his voice, however continued laughing vigorously.   
  


*** 

  
  
They were on the street again.   
  
"Ron you're bleeding!" Parvati shot out at Ron. She was hanging on his arm, utterly wasted. Ron didn't mind her company. Ok, he did but he was too terrified to admit that. How could he? He just threw himself at some guy in a club and he was scared of a girl? A totally wasted girl?   
  
"Parv, it's nothing really" he blushed. She looked at him crossly.   
  
"RONALD WEASELY" he winced at her raised voice. She did not continue. He looked down at her and noticed she had her head on his shoulder, obviously totally oblivious to what she just said or to the fact that she was about to scream her head at him. Ron found her much more attractive that way.   
  
Hermione felt much better. She was tipsy, but that was not the only thing that lifted her mood. She realised being 'cooler' _ oh what a stupid word_ she smiled while she thought to herself, was not that hard, and that she could still stay herself a little bit. She was tipsy and it didn't bother her at all. Honestly she was eager to find out what else the night had in store. She felt someone staring at her. She looked around only to find Draco smirking at her. She slowed her pace so he could join her.   
  
"Thanks Malfoy" she said quietly, obviously feeling embarrassed. Draco smiled wickedly at her expression.   
  
"Wouldn't call it a pleasure, but you're welcome" Hermione rolled her eyes at his words but then smiled warmly   
  
"You know Malfoy, maybe you're not that bad at all" she mused   
  
"You know Granger, maybe tonight you're not that bad yourself" he said softly and caught her hand in his. She stopped for a moment. "Granger tonight we're all people" he spoke into her ear and surprisingly she relaxed. The night just started and why stop this human contact, even if it was between her and Malfoy. She smiled to him and followed the others, even more eager. Tonight everything might change. Doesn't have to but might, its worth risking. Sometimes, some nights are worth a risk. It was two thirty seven in the morning.   
  


_ "on my way up north  
up on the venture  
i pulled back the hood  
and i was talking to you  
and i knew then it would be  
a life long thing  
but i didn't know that we  
we could break a silver lining  
  
  
and I'm too sad  
like a good book  
i can't put this day back  
a sort of fairytale  
with you  
a sort of fairytale  
with you"  
  
  
_

Pointless Bottom Notes: OK hope Draco isn't too sweet here. "we're all people" and stuff. If he is just tell me. But you know I have a new plan about him and Hermione. Uh a lot of cool things and stuff. Ok tell me what you think about Ron and Parvati. I mean I think it's kind of wicked that he's so scared of her.   
  
I think my motivation's back after writing this chapter. It's not exactly long, but I was SUPPOSE to write short chapters right?   
  
About Vil. He is naive, and I'm not going to change that, period. I am really sorry but if you feel offended, he's just a stereotypical American, and I know as many Americans that are naive as Americans that are very interesting and thoughtful people. Just think that stereotyping is funny. Now its like a Russian saying "Vodka _ My_ friends?" or a Polish guy saying "Vodka my friend, I'm really just a farmer" or a German guy saying "Discipline people, do I look nice?". Americans are just so funny about the 'fag' word. I mean once I said to this American bloke "Mike, I have your picture with 7 fags in your mouth" – you should have seen his face! Hilarious.   
  
THE LIST FOR TODAY:   
  
Hermione's death eaters: Obadia – Slow Ride (just some nice chillout here)   
The fight: CB- Music: Response (no idea why… it just is)   
Meeting Vil- Chicago OST – After Midnight (JAZZZ OH YEAH… got to love it)   
Walking with Draco - Tori Amos – A Sort of Fairytale (its just the mood that's right…. I love Tori….well I love everything on my list)   
  
RA: Started doing RA after doing chapter… let's see how it goes. :D (hey I smiled for the first time on this chapter…getting sad….have to get better)   
  
**Stacy**: SERIOUS BULLSHITING AHEAD DO NOT READ UNLESS READY FOR IT!!! Wow that chapter was funny? I'm so happy :D:D:D (some more smiles…. Getting better hopefully). You're welcome for the email…. Have to remember to email you now. Hermione will get drunk, but she will not be wasted…. She's got too much thinking to do. Unlike Tom (of course ever-drunk), Ron and Parvati. He he They'll be wasted. Going clubbing or in fact doing anything fun makes u smarter. There are two kinds of 'smart' , there's book knowledge and life knowledge. Why is life knowledge important…. A simple example…. No good fic could be written without life experience (not mentioning books here). Clubbing is fun, and in today's world it's an experience one can't miss in order to live properly and regret not doing something. I'm just being a smart ass here and I am shutting up, its just because I study Psychology. I used to go to clubs to dance only. Its almost impossible to really talk, and so is pointless to go there if you want to really meet someone. I was a heavy clubber (I hate the word clubbing and clubber, but what can you do) when I was around 14/15. But you know Warsaw is nothing compared to London! Lucky bitch! Now I'm calmer. I go to clubs only when Marcin plays. Or when I'm in Poznan – I can stay up real late (or early) when I'm there. Ah 13 too young? To be honest if I had a 13 year old daughter I'd think that, but its parents stuff … its their destiny, and anyway its always more fun to go against them sometimes right? Drinking is not as fun when you're 18. And when my Marcin visits me its so fun because, well we can't openly have sex in my house, so we have to hide, its such a turn on…. There I go telling people unnecessary things again (for the first time in my life I just spelt unnecessary right!:D) So I THINK when I'll have kids I'll simply let them think for themselves…. I always had that opportunity and I think I turned out quite well. If they want to go to clubs when they're 13 I'll bloody drive them there! Honestly if they sneak out its more dangerous right? OK I think I need to get back to the fic here. So sorry there was not as much of the club as I intended to put in. Its funny how this story is just out of my hands really, sometimes. I'm glad you're still loving it. I'm still loving you for loving it!   
  
Now I have to get of the fic topic again. London being the best place, are you kidding of course it is. I have 3 favourite places. 1. Poland (As whole. It is my home land after all), 2. Goa, India (A totally magical place, its like WOW) and 3. TADA London. I discovered a different London to the London most tourists discover. Been to all the museums but I'm more into staying at my friend's house. So I kind of like to think I know London a little bit from 'the inside' well a very small part of It really, mostly South Croydon areas, Surrey a little bit of East Finchley. Anyway planning on going back during the summer. Now I just have to tell you both Seb and Tom are actually based on my London friends. Yeah…. Love 'em all London blokes…. So wicked to flirt with. OK I AM SHUTING UP NOW….. DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS CRAP….. IN FACT YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS. FEEL EMBARASSED AGAIN. WHY OH WHY AM I SO …. Such a chatterbox? HELP WANTED. PSYCHIATRISTS WELCOME.   
  
**Brodie**: Its alright. Thanks a lot. Short chapter… short review… plus I wouldn't want you late for a date or something:D   
  
Ok thanks again for the reviews…. Stacy I'm really sorry for all that bullshit, but I will post it as I always stay faithful (FAITHFULRAIN OF WORDS) to what I write and think it would be not honest to just change my answer now. Impulsiveness and rules together = curse. I LOVE YOU GUYS. HUGS, Faithful   
  
OH SHIT I WAS JUST REREADING MY REVIEWS (wELL YOUR REVIEWS) AND REALISED I'M STILL SPELLING DURMSTRANG WRONG.... ACCORDING TO TIGGER ITS DRUMSTRANG.... HONESTLY I DON'T KNOW WHY. DURMSTRANG SOUNDS BETTER AND DURMSTAG (MY ORGINAL SPELLIN) IS BEST. CONFUSED AND SORRY FAITHFUL.   
  
JUST UPLOADING AGAIN. WHY? BECAUSE TIGGER IS ** wrong, wrong, wrong ** hahaha :::evil laugh:::  
  
pg 207 HP GOF,   
  


"TRIWZARD TOUNRAMENT  
  
The delegations from Beauxbatons and ** Durmstrang** will be arriving(...)"

  
  
.... don't want to be bitchy... but TIGGER YOU ARE WRONG!!!! HEHE I'm so cool, just kidding I DID make a mistake at the beginning anyway:D just feel so happy I don't have it wrong for the rest of the fic! OMG I REALLY NEED HELP. of to get some sleep maybe that will help:D I should really be doing this during the day.   
  
are you proud I learnt how do do bold letters?:D 


	16. Over Stimulation

NO POINTLESS TOP NOTES! Happy aren't you? Starting time: 01:40 First end time: 03:17 Final end time: 03:47 I think I'm getting faster. Am I?   
  
**Chapter 16**   
  
They reached the small street and found their brooms where they left them. What surprised them was that there were more brooms there then they left originally. Vil grabbed one of the extra brooms.   
  
"I think this is mine" he said uncertainly, however mounted the broom and kicked off shouting "I'll wait for you guys up there!"   
  
"I guess people thought it's a parking spot," Ginny stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Ron suddenly looked alert   
  
"Where's Hermione?" He asked looking around, and found Hermione and Draco at the very end of the street talking quietly. They stood very close to each other, and Ron found it very disturbing. He started walking angrily towards them, mumbling to himself. Cat stopped him as he was passing her.   
  
"Now, this time I decide who goes with whom" Ron looked at her, feeling surprised with her statement. "Ron you take Parv, I don't think Draco can manage that without kicking her off his broom at some point" she looked away considering this issue finished.   
  
"But, but," Ron stuttered.   
  
"No buts. You are going with me sweetie pie" Parvati was hanging on his arm again and giggling. Cat was surprised she did not have to intervene. Ron seemed so terrified of the girl he didn't dear to say anything.   
  
"Seb and Angelina" Seb looked at Cat with great dislike "Harry and Ginny, I think you guys can handle going together" she sighted "I'll take Tom as I don't think anyone else can handle him" she smiled and mounted her broom. Just when Ron was about to say something Seb raised his arm.   
  
"Oh miss, miss," he said mockingly "I have a question" Cat shot him a disapproving look "It's a statement actually, I don' think you can handle Tom" he looked at Tom who was hardly standing, somehow managing to mumble and hum at the same time. "So, if I may say something I'm taking Tom" he walked up to Tom, threw him onto the broom quite indelicately and kicked off before Cat could say anything.   
  
"Fucking, bloody," the rest of her words were lost as Hermione and Draco finally reached the group and were laughing vigorously. "Ok, Angelina get on!" she threw furiously and mounted her broom. Angelina didn't even blink and eye. "Honestly woman, get on that broom, I don't have time for this!" she flew towards Angelina and pulled her onto the broom. Angelina was not in the mood to hit her, although she surely would have if she would not be dwelling on her "boyfriend's" stranger behaviour. It just started getting to her now that maybe he really was annoyed with her. "I want the rest on you brooms this instant".   
  
"Someone's lost their Christmas sprit" Draco smirked at Cat then mounted his broom and threw his hand towards Hermione "Shall we miss Granger" Ron's jaw dropped, and seemed to almost hit the ground when Hermione took Draco's hand gratefully and sat in front of him. Draco kicked of with a mocking smile stuck tight on his face. For a moment there Ron was sure Draco winked at him.   
  
Ron was too shocked to move. First of all Hermione was on a broom with ferret Malfoy, and no one forced her to be there. No one seemed to think this strange except for him. Even Harry mounted his broom and placed Ginny on it quietly. No one protested. Hermione was on a broom with a mad to-be death eater and no one seemed bothered by this! That was not all; he also had a very drunk Parvati stuck to his arm. She was giggling constantly and seemed to really like him. He felt so strange and shocked he didn't even notice Parvati managed to pull him onto a broom and kicked off. He realised he's in the air when he noticed Hermione and Draco flying beside him, laughing. At first he thought it was a trick of his mind, bringing his nightmares up that were so bad he didn't need to sleep for them. He looked down and realised what was happening.   
  
"Patil WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" he shot at her. Parvati stopped giggling and looked at him, her eyes wide open. "ARE YOU INSANE YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY PISSED!" Parvati swallowed   
  
"I'm sorry Ron, you seemed so thoughtful, so I dragged you onto the broom" for the first time Parvati didn't feel like shouting.   
  
"I don't mean that" Ron calmed his voice for a moment only to raise it again "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he shouted again as Parvati almost flew into Cat and Angelina, who were stiffly sitting on one broom. Angelina was trying real hard not to throw herself at Cat; Cat just had an urge to kick the other girl off. "GIVE ME THAT" at this Ron swiftly and gracefully threw one leg of the broom and with a wide swing placed himself behind Parvati, receiving surprised looks from everyone and a _ nice one_ form Seb. "HONESTLY PATIL YOU CAN'T DRIVE SHIT! AND DON'T YOU EVER GET ON A BROOM PISSED! EVER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" he continued shouting oblivious to everyone's surprised stares. Ron looked around "What are you all looking at if I ever see any of you drinking and flying I'll make you snog Mrs Norris. Now where are we going?" He spoke calmly but sternly.   
  
"Follow me" Seb smiled at Ron with respect before he spoke "Mat's place"   
  
"I'm not going" Tom spoke as if he decided he's tired and wants to go to sleep.   
  
"You are. I don't care what you want. Let's go"   
  
"Ron?" Parvati whispered to her driver when they were already heading in the right direction "I never though you were so …. Possessive" she smiled to herself "YOU BLOODY IDIOT FASTER FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE" she suddenly started shouting. Ron instantly obeyed, and started trembling. "Just making sure it still works" Parvati smiled and leaned back into Ron's arms. Soon she was fast asleep.   
  


***

  
  
They soon lost track of where they were. Parvati was asleep, leaving Ron to think about what she said. He started feeling a little proud of himself. Cat and Angelina were still consumed by their _ hit her?_ and _ kick her of the bloody broom?_ thoughts. Harry and Ginny were almost unnoticeable. They were quietly flying behind everyone and seemed to notice nothing apart form themselves and the way occasionally. Seb was struggling with Tom, who was now dangerously swinging from one side to the other and singing something that could only be a traditional Irish song (no one knew how Tom could actually know any Irish songs). Hermione started feeling a little uncomfortable. Flying with Draco seemed perfectly normal at first, but now it was ridiculous. She started suspecting this might be some evil game Draco was playing. Draco was relaxed and nothing worried him, maybe apart from the fact that he was getting a little chilly. Vil was nowhere to be seen.   
  
Cat started lowering her flying angel. Everyone followed suite.   
  
"Don't worry there are hardly any muggles in this area" she shouted back at the group and landed swiftly in front of a medium sized house with blue doors. "We're here"   
  
"Now remember Tom HE IS you brother and there is no point in shouting at him" Seb was talking to Tom as if he was a small child "I know he's odd, but that is not the reason to call him gay or something" Tom just snorted.   
  
"There you are" Vil landed beside Draco and Hermione. "Had to get something to eat," he explained.   
  
"Alright let's go"   
  
The house looked asleep, no lights were on and no sounds could be heard. Seb knocked on the door forcefully. It swung open almost immediately.   
  
"Uh Seb!" a tall man, who looked very alike to Tom greeted Seb "Come in everyone, come in" he invited them in. As they entered the house they instantly realised their senses have been deceived. Mat disappeared with a loud pop. Hermione could here music and see lights. Seb walked into the living room, and she followed, totally unaware that out of the whole excitement she caught Draco's hand again.   
  
She was shocked. The living room was full of people. There were so many things happening, she could hardly keep up. A girl walked right passed here, wearing absolutely nothing waist up. There were people laughing and playing cards in one corner. There were people playing a drinking game in the other one. Some girls were dancing in the middle of the room. A group of guys were hunched backed over something; she couldn't see what it was. There were couples snogging, people laughing, music playing, girls undressing and guys playing video games. Basically it was like walking in on almost 50 people doing what they liked doing best in their free time. A girl was even cleaning the kitchen, which was joined with the living room, wearing only underwear. Hermione stumbled and gasped.   
  
"Oh my God" was the only thing she could say before she was pulled to the side by a strong arm   
  
"Do you want to leave?" Draco's voice asked, although he seemed to be far away. She shook her head to get rid of the weakness that overcame her.   
  
"I think I'm fine" she said slowly and opened her eyes "But.." she could not continue as she felt even weaker when she focused on the steel grey eyes that watched her cautiously. "I think I want to go outside that's all" she whispered. She heard Draco ask someone something and then felt him pull her farther into the living room. She kept her eyes closed fearing over stimulation. Suddenly she felt fresh air in her lungs, she opened her eyes slowly. She was sitting on some stairs leading into the back garden. Draco was leaning on a pillar beside her. He was smiling, one could say warmly, at least warmly for Draco Malfoy.   
  
"Ok Granger?" he asked coolly, as if not caring at all. In fact he was worried, but that was no reason to sound worried.   
  
"I think so" she shivered. He sat down beside her and kissed her neck softly " Draco I…" she tried to object but felt too weak, the world was going crazy an she felt as if she was in the middle of a tornado. With Draco being the only stable thing in miles she could hold on to. He kissed her, and she tried to hold on even harder. If it wasn't for him she would not be able to handle all this. Now as the kiss continued her confidence gradually returned. Maybe, just maybe she might be ready to face these people in a bit. But not yet, just not yet. She felt to good to stop right now.   
  
Notes: If you're expecting Draco and Hermione action at the beginning of the next chapter you'll probably be disappointed. There should be some action later on, just I don't want you to treat this as a cliff-hanger, didn't know how to end this chapter that's all.   
  
Now what do you think? I hope my description of the place was not too confusing and vague. It's kind of supposed to be that way so you feel over stimulated as well. Ah well INTENTIONS OF MINE. :D. Nothing more to say really. I had a deep need of writing the beginning mostly from Ron's perspective. Now I'm not sure about Vil here, he feels kind of out of place, plus he's another character I can forget about when writing. But I think I'll find him a part to play in the next chapter.   
  
I really hope this isn't to vague and stranger, not really feeling this as much as usual, maybe its because I'm not that tired today! Sorry for not updating yesterday, but it was my friend's birthday and we were out….. yuppie…. It was fuuuuuun:D Plus Marcin's still here:D I might not be able to add anything tomorrow as I have very busy Sundays lately, but I'll try, anyway have a nice day, LOVE YOU GUYS. ! RAs below/:D   
  
VERY IMPORTANT: I cannot spell FROM, I always write FORM and I have absolutely no idea why. As it's not marked as a mistake I can't see it, so sometimes you have FORM instead of FROM, So:GET USED TO IT! :D::D:D: I'm trying REALLY!.   
  
THE LIST (No list today, but I'll just write a couple of things I was listening to when writing, never know may help someone someday)   
  
Timo Maas – Shifter (I find that bit so totally sexy, no one agrees with me : (( )  
Soul Vibrations – J-Walk (positive, nothing to add)  
Telepopmusic – Breathe and Mathematics (well we all know breathe, mathematics is cute)  
Nightmares on Wax – Finer (even thought its not that complicated I find it totally powerful)  
  
  
As always doing RA for motivation, first:   
  
Let's start with   
  
**Bre**: I'm pretty sure you didn't really read my stories, but just in case you did, don't feel offended, I'll answer anyway. Ok REALLY HATE them? Wow, well my LOTR is not exactly wonderful, but I think this one is quite all right, I mean its not great, wonderful or sometimes even good, but to HATE it? Kind of OTT don't you think? Well, stories do tend to go on and on before they end, that's the point really :D. If you have any more constructive comments, I'd love to hear them so I can get better "at writing" as you suggested. Next time please write something that can help, as I already know you hate them I'd like to know why, so writing you hate them again is pointless (just in case). Now a word of advice, IF you don't like them DON'T read them….I'm not trying to be mean or bitchy here, it's just a waste of your time really the way I see it. Hope some day I'll write something you'll enjoy.   
  
Now for the good stuff.   
  
**Brodie**: My motivation is back! I guess, you know its just I feel pressured…. Its like I feel bad if I don't add at least one chapter per day, it stresses me out…. But I'll be fine! :D:D:D I will finish this story – PROMISE!. Don't really know why YOU should feel like a lame ass, I read HP to my boyfriend (he hates that, but just because he's stubborn). :D So, I tell him it's to improve his English, and then he does this thing that is totally annoying, which means he reads a sentence and then translates it into Polish. I read HP like 6 times, and with him reading a page in 20 minutes, its just boring, but oh well I'm trying to hook him up on this. About reading HP to children, I will DEFINELTY read it to my kids, I mean if I had HP when I was younger I'd be a couple of books smarted now! What's your little girl's name? How old is she? I just lately think kids are sooooo sweet, growing up I guess. :D Only a waitress… hehe …. I met my friend today who told me I could be a waitress easily if I'm looking for a job, honestly I can't carry a cup upstairs without spilling its content on me once in 5 times, I actually watering is really hard, and honestly its not JUST watering. I know this sounds like big bullshit but I really think so, bloody hell you get all these rude costumers…. I don't think I could handle it… but I'm just spoilt I guess. Good for you for making good money! I wish you nice costumers and big money for the future…. I really am getting over excited about your job, I'm just into anything I haven't done, and am absolutely incapable of! Yeah it is a drag, at least I can put the stories into favourites and don't have to look for them, but some I'm not sure about, I have to look them up anyway, it's pretty annoying. Sure, I'll email you! Glad you like the chapter! I'm so happy! I love you guys, its like I feel close to you! OK OVEREXCITED AGAIN! Thanks again for being here and reviewing. :D hugs and kisses, Faithful   
  
**Stacey**: You know it was suppose to be Seb originally, but I'm like "hey something's wrong here!" and I thought for a bit and "Well, hello stupid girl Draco is here as well, he's so much better for the job" …. See my Draco is evolving, and he was really wicked there:D You want flirting, I'll try to remember. Let's get her a little more drunk then and see how she feels :D Maybe she'd like to play the innocent game! I have a plan…. Tarlalala. About clubbing, I had to sneak out at first, then I had to get a ride home, that's all they wanted and believe me it was hard sometimes. Unfortunately my brothers are to old, and my cousins too young, so I had to go with friends. Unfortunately! :D hehe It was fun, actually went clubbing yesterday, after realising there's absolutely nothing interesting happening FRIDAY NIGHT! We went to this hip-hop place called Harlem (cheesy), and it was quite nice, kind of like my childhood really. :D Parents let you go clubbing but have a problem with your blokes! That's co like parents…. Marcin and I have been together for over 2 years, been on holidays together, almost live together at his house as I'm there like 3 day a week (he lives in a different city) and of course we sleep together at his place, but my parents still fail to acknowledge that we actually have sex! Pretty annoying at times. I think it just scares them. Well ok my mom does know, but she still makes him sleep on the couch, but she's just strange, she knows I smoke and makes me sit at a different table when I want to smoke when we're shopping together and having a brake. Of course she can see me at the different table perfectly clearly, weird I say! She's just stubborn as well I guess. Ah well I hope our parents will grow out of it (at least I hope mine will before I get married). Fulham? I don't think I've ever been there. I mean I might of as I end up in weird places when with my friends sometimes, once ended up in Reading, still no idea how! Honestly, from Croydon to Reading, just a weird place to end up in! I think Ireland is probably nice. Never been there, but I met a couple of Irish people that were quite nice, although most of them are way to sarcastic and mean for my taste. You can go on about you as much as you want! I will never say a word about that as I talk about myself constantly. THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT PEOPLE! Some think its egoistic… bloody idiots! :D I still love the story as well! :D Ok well will go now. Hugs and kisses, Faithful. :D:D:D:D:D (added after chap 16,): hahah you inspired Tom's Irish singing.   
  
**Butterflyz Girl**: Thank you, made my guilty feeling go away there for a moment there! Oh well, it is a Dr/Hr fic so I guess I should get more into them. What's up next? I honestly have no idea…. I hope something interesting. I THINK I'll make a joining chapter here…. But I haven't written it yet, so I don't know! :D It's really fun for me that way! Yep something's happening, I just don't want to make it too sweet like most people! I mean Draco is a bastard and he should stay one for at least some time don't you think? UH I'M SO EXCITED AS WELL…. LET'S see what will happen, I'm off to write. Hugs back, Faithful.   
  



	17. On Weird Reactions

Starting time: can't remember  
Ending time: 09:21 a.m. :D HEH SLEEEEEEEEPPPP!   
  
  
Top Notes: You guys are making this really hard, 'finish the night', 'make them play spin the bottle' this is so bad, because I agree with both of you!!! What to do what to do? Compromise….. this is the last chapter about the night! Ok I just finished it and the next one will be about the night as well, but the next one will be EXCLUSIVELY DRACO/ HERMIONE… at least that's the plan….. you happy???:D:D :D Then we'll finish it and everything I have planned for this night will happen in a couple of more nights I have now planned, well nothing is planned in here….. I really have tot get back into this story as I kind of lost it:D   
  
**Chapter 17**: don't know what I'll call it just yet.   
  
Cat was sitting on the couch, smiling absently. Her mind was focused on nothing in particular, just the wonderfully comfortable and nice feeling she was experiencing. All sounds seemed to swim through the air, as if they were all really underwater.   
  
"Ah C, our little love birds are still out there" she snapped her head to the left, eyes still absent. She could feel her mind coming back to reality.   
  
"You haven't called me that for years, what are you on?" she asked, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Seb backed of as he tried to hide his eyes from Cat.   
  
"I'm just pissed out of my head, sweetheart that's all" he smiled to her and looked up, she knew this night might end up pretty ugly when she looked into his eyes. "Again, Hermi and Draci are doing pretty well" he ignored her angry look and continued.   
  
"I'm not talking to you, you fucking junkie" she turned her head around and threw lightly "You trying to commit suicide again?" she asked into empty space, sounding as emotionless as she could   
  
"You're not talking to me huh?" he asked smiling menacingly. At that he threw himself at her and started tickling her. She tried to push him away, but she became very weak as the tickling started to affect her. She managed to control herself after several seconds and stiffened.   
  
"Sod off Hall" she threw coolly once again, and started getting up, watching him with the corner of her eye.   
  
"Oh no you don't" he pulled her back down, and she ended up in his arms. She laughed a warm laugh and his heart sunk, he could not quite understand how he never knew she could laugh this way. He looked around the room, at the moving bodies of his dancing pseudo friends, and laughing faces of the boys he grew up with in the corner. At once a pair of furious eyes caught his attention.   
  
Angelina was definitely not enjoying herself. Seb was in a state she could not quite understand, in a way charming but also as absent as one could be. At some point she left him sitting on the sofa, and went to look for Parvati. Her friend was in the kitchen talking to a couple of blokes and giggling furiously. Ron was by her side; he seemed to be quite scared again. Parvati was keeping a tight grip on him, and he was too terrified to even think of escaping. Angelina saw in his eyes that he was confused with Paravati's behaviour, she couldn't blame him; she was as well. She couldn't stand her friends silly behaviour.   
  
"Angie" Parvati giggle again "This is Dan and Nick and Chris and" Parvati pointed at the boys surrounding her and suddenly stopped when she got to Ron "Ronniieeeweeessslyyy iha sue sue….." she giggled "This stuff is gooood" she pointed to her drink "Come on my possesivous Angie" she waved her hand at Angelina. Angelina rolled her eyes and left. _ possessive my ass at least I'm not so stupid when I'm drunk_.   
  
Now, she was back in the living room, watching her 'boyfriend's and his best mate's conversation. They seemed to be pissed of at each other. She smiled silently to herself _ Ha Lawton, I win_ she thought just as she met Seb started tickling Cat. Angelina tightened her lips. _ bloody bitch_ she thought just when she caught Seb's eyes.   
  
"I know what'll make you feel much much better" Seb whispered into Cat's ear, and continued to watch Angelina. "I don't think so" Cat said, acting hurt and pissed off again.   
  
"Ay I do" he smiled and pointed towards Angelina with his head. Cat waited a moment not to look too suspicious and gazed in the pointed direction. Her smile widened immediately.   
  
"We can't, you'll lose her," she said quietly still smiling, knowing he didn't really care.   
  
"What's the use for her if I can't piss her of?" he asked his brow raised, his hands tightening on his friend's waist. They looked at each other and momentarily knew what was about to happen.   
  
Angelina gasped as she saw her boyfriend pull Cat towards him and kissing her passionately. She was glued to the spot for a few seconds watching the scene in disbelief. A group of boys playing poker stopped talking as one of them noticed Angelina's face getting redder. The boy smiled and shook his head.   
  
"They'll never change will they?" he said to his poker partners and continued watching the show.   
  
Angelina managed to unglue her legs and walked up to the couple so quickly it almost seemed as if she's apperated there. She towered over them and crossed her arms.   
  
"Seb" she snapped like a mother waking her son who did something unacceptable.   
  
Cat slowly broke apart from the kiss, and as she saw Angelina, she moved off Seb and sat beside him lighting a fag with an interested smile on her face.   
  
"Yes dear" Seb answered calmly with a smile as well. The poker boys chuckled. Seb grabbed a bottle of Wizarding Whiskey from the table and took a generous sip. Angelina grabbed the bottle form him.   
  
"What do YOU think YOU'RE doing?" she asked her voice rose. She was not screaming, just stressing the words.   
  
"What does it look like?" he asked, a spark in his eyes.   
  
"I've had it" Angelina said, and turned around on her heal. She started walking furiously towards the door. Seb got up lazily and followed her. Now he seemed to be furious.   
  
"You've had it?" he shot after her "You've HAD IT?" his voice growing louder with every word. Angelina turned around suddenly, surprised with his reaction. "You women," he pointed at her accusingly "I ask you out, you suddenly think you all own me. I talk to Cat, and you go and tell her off. Then I try to have some fun, and you all go blaming me" he suddenly burst out. Hermione and Draco entered the room just in time to hear Seb's outburst.   
  
Raising his voice seemed to drain all Seb's strength, his legs seemed to become weaker and he swayed. Angelina stood looking furious but a little worried. Hermione and Draco were so shocked they ended up holding hands again. Parvati and Ron popped out of he kitchen in seconds. Everything was still for a moment until the poker boys started stirring in their seats.   
  
"Fuck" Cat spoke into the silent air; even the music could be hardly heard by now.   
  
"Don't just stand there Cat," one of the poker boys shouted to her   
  
"I ain't doing nothing." She crossed her arms and stiffened. Now Angelina was even more confused, Seb reacted in a strange way and his reaction led to weird reactions from his friends. He was standing in front of her swaying. "Fine" Cat got up from the sofa "It's always bloody me isn't it, get the bottle at least will you" she threw to the poker boys. She approached Seb cautiously. Suddenly he snapped his head up and looked at Angelina again.   
  
"You' re all the same, ALL OF YOU!" he shouted at the room turning his head rapidly in Cat's direction. She was approaching him slowly, still looking very displeased. "What do you want" his voice was suddenly a sad whisper   
  
"Seb hon, come on let's get some fresh air" she spoke calmly and smiled. He thought about it for a moment.   
  
"I don't think so, I'm fine" he smiled back, although his smile looked a little insane.   
  
"You know you're not" Cat spoke again, calmly. She was very close to him now. Angelina snapped out of the shock and decided that her drunk or whatever he was boyfriend was not aware of his actions, and that she should be there for him, she was his 'girlfriend' after all. And that bloody slut Lawton had no right to try to calm him down. She touched his arm and tried to say something. As she reached for his arm she only managed to hear Cat scream 'NOOOOOO' and to catch with the corner of her eye sudden movements all over the room. She fell to the floor, her cheek on fire. "Seb" Cat's voice was now shaking. "Let's go," she said cautiously. Seb's smile was not longer there. His eyes started to get even cloudier, and he fell to the floor just beside Angelina.   
  
Eyes closed, he was shaking as the poker boys carried him out to the back yard. Cat followed them with her eyes but did not follow. She kneeled down beside Angelina who was sitting on the floor rubbing her cheek.   
  
"Are you ok?" Cat asked warmly. Angelina did not answer "Look he hasn't done this for almost 10 years, I'm sorry" Angelina looked up at her.   
  
"You're all fucked up" she shot her eyes furious. Cat's eyes suddenly froze and became icy.   
  
"You shouldn't of touched him, or interfered in any way" she threw coolly and strode of towards the back yard.   
  


***

  
  
Hermione gasped as she saw the whole scene. She pushed her eyes closed and fitted her head to Draco's chest as hard as she could. She felt like she was dreaming again. Draco was warm, and she felt safe, but she knew all around her the world was going crazy. When the room calmed down a little she cautiously opened her eyes. The first thing she did was look up at Draco; he was looking alertly at the back door leading to the garden. She realised he was holding her very tightly. She shifted to free herself a little. He felt her move and looked down. His eyes softened instantly.   
  
"You ok?" he asked in a whisper. Hermione nodded. "Let's get out of here" he let go of her and caught her hand.   
  
"What about them?" Hermione pointed towards Angelina and then towards the door with her head.   
  
"Angelina seems more pissed off than hurt, and Seb…" Draco looked towards the back garden again "he'll be ok".   
  
Hermione felt unsure about this whole situation, but Draco's proposal seemed to be everything she dreamed of right now. She needed to get out of this place. Also Draco was such a great companion tonight. She sighted and let him pull her out into the street. Then she suddenly felt herself smile.   
  


***

  
  
Seb opened his eyes with a start. He saw Cat's face right above him. She looked more mad then worried, he couldn't blame her. He remembered so many worried faces in his past when he experienced moments like these. Cat was almost always more angry then worried. At least since his 13th birthday. Another thing he like about her, she knew he was being stupid and there was no point in pitying him. Then he realised there were more people around him. He stiffened. Cat let go of his head, which hit the ground painfully.   
  
"Fucker" she said and got up. The poker boy leaned down to face his friend and put his arm on Seb's shoulder.   
  
"Alright mate?" he asked "You scared us to death"   
  
"Leave me alone Carl" Seb sat up and pushed his friends arm away. His eyes followed Cat who was now walking back inside. He wanted to follow her, but he knew he wouldn't. He knew he would never follow her no matter what her reason for walking away would be. He got up and went farther into the garden. His friends flooded slowly back inside as well. His attack didn't matter. The fact that he could die, or hurt someone was not important, what really mattered to him was that someone cared enough to be furious with him; it was a nice feeling sometimes. Now, he felt like the biggest bastard in the world. _ that's who I am and that will never change_ he thought to himself, shrugged and started walking towards the backdoor. He knew she'd be mad for a couple of days. It didn't matter; she'd get over it. She always did.   
  
**Bottom notes**: Huhu, how do you like this? Well I'm very sorry for all the grammar mistakes, I do feel some sentences are just wrong but I just can't get the feel of them yet.   
  
I'm REALLY SORRY about not updating for such a long time. A BIG SORRY to Brodie, and an even BIGGER SORRY to Stacey, I'll try to make it up to you!:D.   
  
**WARNING**: This is an explanation why I didn't update…. Detailed and pointless: I had this emotions and motivation project to do that I really want a good grade from. Actually it turned out pretty bad as it was suppose to be a documentary and well, we had too little editing time and it remains unfinished. I won't go into to details, just wanted to say I was on it 24/7 and I edited it for like 3 whole nights (I mean from 10 in the evening till 10 in the morning the next day) Today I haven't slept all night either. I had to do my long forgotten computers (actually statistics) homework, so this chapter is not top quality either, but I couldn't wait any longer. So now here it is:D   
  
You have to forgive me if this chapter is bad, I really try hard, but you know I stopped 'living the story' so now I have to get the feel of it back. I really missed writing it so I hope I'll manage to update everyday again, I ended up making some nice plans:D   
  
Now song list as I wasn't listening to anything today, simple as that:D (maybe that's why I can't get the feel of it?)   
  
**RA: THE BEST PART:D**   
  
**Brodie**: Ok I'm finishing it off I really am:D Promise. I just have so many ideas in my head… but I'll leave them for later. I think the number of people I decided to write about at the same time, is a little big, I have to name them all out on a piece of paper before I start writing, as sometimes I simply forget that someone is there, like sometimes I forger Ginny and Harry. They don't do much anyway, have to think of a use for them :::evil grin:::. Uhh pretend laughing is hard….. I always feel like a total idiot when I have to do that. Politicians are the worst. Honestly, in my job I just cant stand them. They seem to think they're the funnies people on earth… honestly how can the be so wrong? I find politics boring anyway. Bailey is such a nice name! It just kind of flows…. I love it…. Never knew anyone named that before….hmmmm is it actually a popular name… you know we have different names in Poland:P hehe I don't know much about children, but if they're not 6 they're always cute, 6 year olds are just….. so annoying sneaky and bloody too intelligent for me.:D My brothers son (is that a nephew or something) is a terrible blackmailer….. I still love him though. I know you'd probably want her all the time, but at least you get some time 'off' (sounds kind of wrong here but oh well), I guess mommies sometimes need that, and some never get any, and so… I don't know where I'm going again. Yeah well he finds it quite annoying, he says I he can't understand my English…. Honestly, he better start or he'll never learn it! Hee reads to me too. He reads these fantasy series by Andrzej Sapkowski, I really love it. It's so much better then reading Lord of the Rings. It's more realistic and fascinating. I could go on about it forever. I'm cute? Hell no…. you're cute:D:D:D I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOU…. (I'm in the I love everyone mood today, but I love you even when I'm not:P) I'm trying to keep it up. My motivation is there alllllll the time, just had some time problems. Sorry once again about that. Ok so now I shall finish this once again long and pointless RA….. hope this proves to be ok….the chapter I mean. Have a nice day:D:D:D hugs and kisses and say Hi to Bailey. :D   
  
**SaTiNK06**: Thanks. I couldn't wait either….. but it's here. :D   
  
**Stacey**: Thanks for all that support you gave me lately. And all the things you wrote. I really felt like the happiest person on earth after reading some of your emails. I hope you haven't left for the states yet, as I really want to know what you think about this! I you have then I hope you have fun!!! You lucky bitch! Hehe…. You have to tell me all about it. Back to the review as RA are for Ranswering….:D Oh yeah I think Ron is to scared to think about anything else then Parvati. He'll get over Hermione. He already has, he just doesn't know that yet! Draco and Hermione chapter only coming next!!!! I don't know what will happen, but I know where they're going (don't expect to much it's just a regular place). I'm planning to make it romantic and nice and stuff…. You know. Draco is my hero, at least during this night…:D Stupid muggle games will come into play, but not tonight (I mean tonight in the story)… that's a great idea…. You sure I can use it? I actually still play truth or dare with my friends….. you're never to old for that! Really! It's so much fun, we feel young again!:D Well see about Ron and Hermione kissing and him realising and all that, I don't know yet…. He will realise though promise. Ok Hermione drunk! Have to remember and put it into the next chapter....H drunk, H drunk, H drunk... should do. :D Yep I stopped drinking when I turned 18, It's very ironic…. And it pisses me off, but what can you do? It use to be so fun, when you had to hide form teachers on camps or from parents on weekends….. aaa being young. I'M SO OLD!: ( Ah you had a nice night. It's been so long since I had one of those 'snogged a few blokes' and 'got a few numbers' nights. I'M SO OLD AND BORING. Oh well I just have to try harder I guess, I HAVE NO TIME….. am I being annoying here? :D Writing in 3rd person is a very good thing when you want to be in touch with your emotions, I know you don't care and this totally misses the point, just thought I'll make my 'big psychologist' act here:D Hehe …. Once again….. I LOVE YOU for all the help, and support and great emails. And I hope this won't be a disappointment. : ( I'm off sending an email to you and to Brodie….. tutu….. then to SLEEEEEEEPPPP…… I'm lacking it lately….plus I'm ill (As you know) sooooooo I'MMMMMM OFFFF…..acting weird again. Need sleep. Kisses and hugs and everything else that is nice but I can't think of right now. Faithful   
  
**Why you doing this**: eeee right why? I don't know It's not a cliffhanger really, just looks like one… I swear it's not! Ah but I am evil I agree. :::evil grin::::.   
  
**Butterflyz Girl**: Girl you better give me your email!!! If you want to be on the update list !!!:D hope you're still reading! :D   
  



	18. Stinky and Nie

Starting time: 23:23 (funny time, pretty early though, for me at least, good maybe this will be long :D) …. I don't even know what was the point of starting this time counting thing.   
End time: 02:30 (woha:D)   
Total Ending time: 03:12 (not bad, not bad at all)   
  
**Top Notes**: Ok, so no reviews... apart from my HONEY Brodie (love and peace and everything). I guess I'll have to work back on my reputation as the one who updates everyday… I'll try but it's getting harder as the semester progresses. This is supposed to be a Draco and Hermione chapter exclusively, I don't know if I'm ready for that, but what the hell. I handed in my statistics homework…. I think I'll manage a D at least … hope I will, damn it's bloody hard. Just a note (like everything else here)…. I've been to London but I don't REALLY know how it looks like in the morning, when you are where Draco and Hermione are (not telling you where they are just yet, you will find out in like 30 seconds anyway).   
  
Ok just to clear this out I don't know what an R rating really means. I mean I've read the definitions, but it's no use for me without examples…oh well…. so you know I'm guessing. Now I do apologize for not giving any sex descriptions but they leave me exhausted (ok that sounds weird, I mean they don't come so easily to me) plus I forgot to make mental notes the last whatever number of times I've had sex (it's really hard to remember to do that… really…. Try it! )   
  
Now before you read on I have to warn you that this is mostly conversation and that's it. AND THAT I'M ON WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER NOW!!!! So expect at least one more chapter on "the night", I really can't seem to end it, but that's just where the story is going in my head, and it just really takes so much space to say what I want to say, and I'm just… just sorry….:::pushes out lower lip::: I hope you still at least like me.   
  
**Chapter 18: Stinky and Nie **   
  
The view was breathtaking. Hermione gasped as Draco told her she could open her eyes. Suburbia London was beautiful at 4 o'clock in the morning. The sky was still dark and almost starless. Hermione looked down at her hometown, it looked deserted and alive at the same time. Somehow she could sense the millions of calm bodies lying in their beds, breathing. She knew the world was alive, but it felt as though it slowed down especially for her to enjoy this view.   
  
When they left Mat's place Draco lifted Hermione onto his broom with what seemed like no effort at all. He told her to shut her eyes, and she listened. When she felt the ground beneath her feet again, she also felt the air was cooler. Now, they were standing on the roof of a sky scrapper, enjoying the view. Without a word, apart from a silent incarnation, Draco transfigured his robes into a fluffy big, black blanket. Hermione smiled. Everything was so unreal.   
  
Half an hour later they were cuddled up under the blanket, slowly sipping red wine out of wine glasses.   
  
"You're full of surprises" she smiled to Draco. They'd been silent most of the time, and it seemed like a good moment to start talking.   
  
"Sometimes" he smiled sadly "we all are" his eyes somehow lighted as he noticed Hermione's confused look   
  
"Where did you get these glasses?" she asked taking another sip of her wine and rubbing the confused look of her face.   
  
"Ah, see that is a personal secret of mine. I'll never tell. It's magic" he smiled warmly, well as warmly as a Malfoy could smile.   
  
"So tell me Draco" Hermione smiled dizzily, she started to relax and decided wine glasses are not much of a subject. She knew the wine started working her head, but it didn't matter. "Why are you always so mean to me, when you can be so nice?" she got up from her seat in order to catch more of the outstanding view and not to look into his eyes when he would be answering. She was half expecting him to say something rude, something that would change this night into something completely different.   
  
"Well, you're a very comfortable person to be mean to" he shrugged and got up as well. Hermione turned to him looking confused.   
  
"So why … now…me… why?" she started but couldn't make herself finish.   
  
"Well" he sighted "you hang out with The Boy Who Lived," he stressed the words mockingly "and you're a Gryffindor and a smart ass and…"   
  
"Oi, watch it" she laughed; she knew he wasn't being mean. She almost let out a breath of relief. Suddenly she looked at him suspiciously "Actually, why ARE you so nice to me?"   
  
Draco smiled menacingly at her and threw her a flirtagous look. "How can I be mean to you when I can see your nipples through that top?" he asked. Hermione looked down at her top with surprise. The white fibre was a little bit too transparent, why didn't she notice that before? She looked back up at him blushing and placing her arms over her chest. She felt very embarrassed. All she wanted was to run away. This night was getting weird again. She looked down at her shoes not knowing what to do next. Draco's heart sunk at this sight, he smiled to himself, she looked so cute and innocent.   
  
"Hey" he whispered to her. His finger rested under her chin slowly shifting it up. His voice was strangely comforting "Hermione, it's nothing" he spoke even more quietly as he neared his face to hers even more. "It's nothing" he repeated again and placed a delicate kiss on her lips. She shivered. Embarrassment started leaving her body again. He made her feel everything one wants to feel. She felt safe, wanted, accepted, comforted, understood, and cared about. Hermione found the amount of emotions she was experiencing overwhelming. Her eyes looked up at him, by themselves, she had no intention of looking up, it just happened. His eyes were scanning her face, looking for answers as to what to do next. He didn't smile. Hermione shifted up and kissed him back.   
  
"I hate you," she said in a whisper. At this Draco took a step back looking utterly dazed. "For what you're doing to me Malfoy, I fucking hate you. I do" her words were drifting away. However he heard her loud and clear as with every word she drew nearer to him. At the words 'I do' their faces were almost touching. He smiled to her but her face stayed fixed "I just so do" she repeated and kissed him harshly. Draco responded almost instantly. He was experiencing most unexpected feelings as well. Of course, he was very horny at that point, but it was like no other 'horny' he'd felt before. It was hard to stop his hands wandering on her face, and into her hair. She touched his chest nervously, sending shivers down her spine.   
  
_ Hearing your voice   
is like icicles down my spine  
And touching your warm skin   
starts electric storms through my mind  
You've put a strength in me_   
  
"Hermione" he whispered to her, as they broke apart catching breaths hungrily. They stayed silent for a moment. Draco took her hand and led her back to the blanket. He smiled to her when he regained self-control completely. "Let's play a game shall we?" he asked a spark in his eye.   
  
"Draco" Hermione started, when she realised where this might be going. Draco rolled his eyes sensing her tone.   
  
"Hermione I might be mean, rude, or in best words an asshole, whatever, but that's not what I meant" he looked very cross and Hermione started feeling guilty.   
  
"Oh my God Draco, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I…"   
  
"Nie shut the fuck up finally will you?" he looked up at her smiling broadly and sat down on the blanket. Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief.   
  
"You stinking, lying, …." She started   
  
"I guess you never will" he sighted "oh well" he laid down on the blanket putting his arms under his head "go on, although I refuse to acknowledge that I STINK, you're the second one that's called me that tonight" Hermione sat down beside him crossing her arms and looking very pissed off.   
  
"You STINK more then anyone I know" she recited and pushed her lower lip out.   
  
"If you say so Nie" he made himself comfortable and closed his eyes as if preparing for sleep.   
  
"Nie? Do you know how idiotic that sounds?"   
  
"Matches the person I'm referring to" he smiled and opened his eyes "And I like your knees" he said simply. Hermione was out of words so she continued to sit stiffly pushing her lower lip even more out.   
  
"More wine Nie?"   
  
"Fuck off Malfoy" she spat at him but took the glass from his hand.   
  
"You spend way to much time with Catherine" Draco stated with a laugh   
  
"Fuck off Malfoy" she spat again than opened her mouth to speak again and her face turned from mad to worried   
  
"What is it?" Draco lifted himself on his elbow   
  
"I don't think we should of left them. Seb might need help or something, plus someone should make sure Parvati'll get home safely" she said looking even more worried with every new thing to worry about.   
  
"Hermione, I think Ron can take care of Parvati, or as one may say, he has no choice" at his words Hermione burst out laughing feeling the wine back in her veins. "As for Seb" Draco started and Hermione's laugh suddenly stopped. "You see I don't know any details but he has this rare disease and sometimes he gets these attacks and he falls to the ground and starts to shiver, or something" Hermione listened with her mouth open "it hasn't happened to him in years, but I know he always has a bottle of this green stuff in case he gets it, he told me once that it's nothing to worry about really" Hermione went pale   
  
"Why did he push Angelina, or whatever he did to her then?" Hermione asked with a very professional voice.   
  
"Apparently you shouldn't mix it with any drugs or something" Draco shrugged but Hermione gasped   
  
"He's got Perticuse's Thelmbicticus Curse?" Hermione asked the air around her as if the whole world should know what Perticuse's Thelmbicticus Curse actually meant. Draco looked at her sheepishly. "He could have died in there," Hermione recited letting her breath out roughly.   
  
"But he didn't ok?" Draco sighted "Come on let's just talk about something more pleasant then the Petrificus Thelma Curse"   
  
"It's Perticuse's Thelmbicticus Curse and how can you be so heartless?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "It's like a curse, but there are no counter curses, and there was an outbreak in death-eater's families just last year" Draco only shrugged and decided taking a sip from his wine glass is the best reaction he could make out at that moment. Hermione punched him and got up once again towering over him.   
  
"DRACO MALFOY" he looked up at her and his smile faded.   
  
"LISTEN WOMAN HE'LL. BE. FINE.!! NOW WILL YOU SPEND SOME FUCKING TIME WITH ME?" he shouted out, and fixed his look on the confused Hermione. Her lower lip was quivering. She stiffened and returned to her formal confident position although she was still in shock. She considered his voice for a minute and started feeling the wine affecting her judgment. _ you live only once Hermione Granger _ a voice in her head spoke convincingly. She stood there incapable of speech and her head was telling her to do something totally different then what she would do normally. _you've been doing things differently for the whole evening Hermione, let go, it's nothing _ suddenly the voice in her head sounded more like Draco's then her own. She straightened her back even more when she has made a decision.   
  
"Sure" she said simply and sat down beside Draco   
  
"Good, I knew you'd come to your senses" Draco smiled to her and she gave him the 'I'll kill you if you say that again' look. "So now the GAME" he smile once again "I say you can ask me anything you want to and I'll answer, but then it's my turn and you'll have to answer. You can chicken out" he though for a moment "once" he sated confidently. Hermione looked at him shaking her head.   
  
"Draco this is the most twisted version of … I think you should call it Truth or Truth or something, never mind" she blushed again; the wine was working her tongue. Her mouth seemed to disobey her as well, as when she was planning to say 'no' all it did was say:   
  
"Ok" she put down the wine glass worrying for her soberness. A flash passed Draco's eyes.   
  
"I know," he seemed to have come up with something new "you can chicken out let's say 3 times, but then you have to drink a WHOLE glass of wine. How about that" Hermione's mouth answered instantly   
  
"Yep, sure, aha, seems fair… eh make it 5, I want you pissed out of your mind" she blushed more from the heat in her body the alcohol caused then from embarrassment.   
  
"And why's that miss Granger?" Draco asked hi eyebrow raised   
  
"Because you'll have to strip" Hermione shot out her voice getting more and more squeaky towards the end of the sentence. She was getting the hang of this 'emotional twisted thing' Draco was playing, it wasn't all _ that_ hard.   
  
"Granger honey if I'll strip tonight you'll be already naked" he threw lightly "I have a new idea" he suddenly said his face brightening.   
  
"Dracooo stop it, are you trying to look smarter then you are with all these ideas?" Draco looked at her and laughed. He waved his wand and a deck of cards appeared out of thin air. "HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Hermione stressed each word; if she wouldn't be sitting down she'd be stumping her foot like an angry child. Draco did not respond, so she pushed out her lower lip and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked like a three year old and Draco burst out laughing. "STOP LAUGHING AT ME STINKY" she pushed out her tongue at him what made him laugh even harder.   
  
"I beg you" he could hardly speak through his laughter "stop it or I'll burst" he caught his stomach trying to desperately control his outburst.   
  
" 'ld do ya well STINKY" she turned her back on him and sat still for around 3 seconds. Then she bent down and reached for her glass spilling its content while she tried taking a sip. Fortunately for Draco he did not see her, as he would probably really burst.   
  
At that point Draco managed to get a grip and started to shovel the cards. He totally ignored Hermione's amused and dumb look as she turned around to see what was making the new sound.   
  
"Now, if I pick a queen or an As I'll have to answer your question concerning a girl. If you pick a jack or a king you'll have to answer my question on a guy." He paused "right what else. If any of us picks a joker we get to ask the other person any question we want to. If we pick any other cards we just take a sip of our wine. Agreed?" Draco pointed the deck at the startled Hermione.   
  
"Absolllluuutely" she sang and sat up straight, throwing her hair back.   
  
"Get ready Granger, you're in for a tough game"   
  
"Don't underestimate me. Just say the word Baby" Draco raised his eyebrow at her words   
  
"Granger and you said I'M full or surprises?"   
  
Hermione smiled innocently "Well I never said I'm NOT!"   
  


***

  
  
Bottom notes: HA WELL IT AINT THE END !!!! I'M sooo sorry but this chapter turned out like twice as much as other ones already. Now if you feel that there is too much conversation and stuff just skip the next one, which will be THE GAME, basically Hermione getting more and more drunk and them asking themselves question I of course had not planned yet. :D I KNOW I'M SO BAD, but it just turned out that way. They still have to get home and I have to get the other bunch home as well don't I. It really isn't that easy to make it all short. At least you have a DR/HR chapter of pointless chitchat, but I kind of cam to like it, so bugger off. :P.   
  
Also I hate the word HORNY, but I use it here, just thought I'd let you guys know.   
  
Also I don't like Hermione's reactions at the beginning, but she is HERMIONE not me, so oh well, it just seemed right. Why am I explaining myself anyway? :::confused look:::   
  
A funny thing, I had to think of a nick name Draco would give Hermione and I came up with the only thing I haven't seen in other fics which is 'NIE' it actually means 'NO' in Polish so it makes me laugh, but it's pronounced differently as in a 'knee' you know the 'knee' I really need some sleep.   
  
Did only a small amount of rereading, as this chapter is way toooo long for me right now.   
  
???? Does anyone remember what day it is in the fic? Did I say anything about it being Friday or Saturday or something?????   
  
Almost forgot: **THE LIST**: The thing quoted in chapter: Lamb – Gold   
Other Lamb songs for today: Gabriel, Softly, Lullaby, Gorecki  
When they're kissing (weeeee): Tracy Thorn (form Everything But The Girl) and Massive Attack– Protection  
Underworld – Born Slippy (I'll never get over that one:D)   
Additionally I watched an episode of friends (incomplete, only like 30 seconds) that is on my winamp for no reason, where Rachel says "HOW YOU DOING THIS?" I LOVE IT:d:d:d, I think It's end of season 9 (the one in Barbados).   
  
Have a nice day everyone :D   
  
RA:   
** Brodie**: I'm glad you liked it and I feel guilty about not making things all clear. I hope what Draco says in this one will clear out some stuff, I know the explanation is rather dumb, but it evolved in my head and I just had to put it in. Plus ANGELINA PISSES ME OFF, not in the book but the Angelina I made up, I hate her, and someone had to hit her or something, and Cat's just too much of a darling for that (she is really, I know you don't believe me but she is, or maybe? You never know people are unpredictable). Plus I just had to make Seb vulnerable at some point right? I know it turned out kind of weird but it's on weird reaction right? Anyway I'm just explaining myself because I'm worried you won't like it : ((((( and you liking it means so much to me. So all in all I hope this chapter cleared that Seb thing a little, anything else wrong there just ask and I'll give you a nice long elaboration on human behaviour or something like that.   
  
Right I almost forgot… I don't think I've asked you this before, I know I asked Stacey, but I don't think I've asked you…. Anyway… where are you from? This always fascinates me!:D   
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEW…. LOVE YOU…… HUGS AND KISSES AND A BIG HI TO BAILEY. And what else what else. I think 'Have a nice day' is appropriate as always.   
  
Faithful :D   
  



	19. The Game

**Top Notes**: Ok I have just decided that this chapter is SHIT. Oh well, I tried. I guess it's because I had NO plan. Absolutely NO plan, I didn't even know what I'm expecting from this chapter, AND it took me ages to write. Damn, fanfiction. I just started reading one on LOTR and now have only ideas in that direction. But I promise I WILL finish this fic. All I have to do is find a Draco/ Hermione fic to read and I'll be back on board. Any suggestions????   
  
No starting time and no list as I was just listening to Sohpie and ignoring it. End time: 7 a.m. you have to love me for that:D   
  
**Chapter 19 The Game **  
  
„So what do you think of the boy named Draco Malfoy?" Draco leaned back as he asked the question. He raised his eyebrows and a sly grin spilt over his face. Hermione giggled a little. She was feeling quite drunk, and realised she must be even more drunk then she felt. Somehow she didn't care.   
  
"Well, _I_ think, he stinks" she burst out laughing. Draco didn't change his expression. He simply reached for his wine glass and continued grinning. He made sure the 'drinking' cards were first; so that Hermione was pissed before the real question asking began.   
  
"Now, Nie you know there's more to it" his smile dropped suddenly "Honestly now, what do you think of me?" he asked again, trying to keep a serious face. Hermione looked up for a moment, the closed her eyes to think of the answer. She regretted it instantly and threw them wide open. Draco let out a small laugh when he saw that. "You sure you're ok?" he asked, not sounding concerned at all, amused maybe, but not concerned.   
  
"I'm fine" she waved her hand at him. "What do I think?" she gazed up again "I think you're pretty nice when there's not around Crabbe and Goyle" she smiled and added "and I think you could be even great if you tried harder" she ended with her 'I know what I'm talking about' look. The look was a little distorted by the amount of alcohol in her veins, however Draco got the message.   
  
"Ehm" Draco let out a fake cough "_I'm_ nice because Potter is not here, plus I've had my share of percentage" he looked down at his glass.   
  
"You're pretty good at hiding how drunk you are" Hermione spoke out into the air. Draco smiled wickedly.   
  
"I'm not trying to hide it, it's just the way I am" he leaned over the blanket and drew a card. It was a nine. He smiled and took a sip of his wine.   
  
"You know what I wasn't finished" Draco lifted his eyebrow at her words   
  
"Oh?" he asked   
  
"Well, you kind of missed your chance" she smiled wickedly "You know, I think I might have had enough"   
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Draco sent her a disapproving look "you don't just change your mind when it's starting to get interesting" Hermione smiled at him, and reached out to drew a card. As she did that she swayed a little in her seat and started to giggle.   
  
"Ok so I got a queen, you lucky stinker" She showed him the card. Draco smiled in triumph. It was his turn.   
  
"Ah well, unfortunately I got one too" he showed her his card with a smile. Hermione bit her lip and thought for a minute.   
  
"Well, there is this one thing that all girls in Hogwarts want to know" she blushed "well, ee, I," she looked down, then took a deep breath and decided to just spit it out. She looked up at him, blushing. However her eyes stayed calm and stern (although a little dilated by the alcohol) "How many girls has Draco Malfoy slept with?" Draco looked up at her, smirking. Hermione was not taken of guard. She looked at him innocently. "Welllll?"   
  
"Hmm, wait give me a minute, one, two, ten" he counted out on his fingers. Hermione's smile suddenly faded. _how many?_ she looked at him in disbelief. He noticed her look and laughed out loud "thirty eight," he paused as if giving the number another thought "actually it's around four" he finished of and leaned back again. Her jaw dropped. "four NOT thirty-four" he laughed as he spoke.   
Hermione was about to blush, but used all her self-control to stop the process. She bent down to pick a card. She picked a four and almost jumped for joy. However her self-control was on an amazing level when she was drunk, so she only shot Draco a challenging look. Draco once again raised his brow and drew a card. Unfortunately for Draco it was an As. He cursed under his breath, but let his face stay smiling.   
  
"Here's a question" Hermione shot her hand out as if in class. Draco rolled his eyes at her. She paused and took her time to start looking serious again.   
  
"Yes?" Draco looked at her, starting to feel impatient. Hermione smiled wickedly   
  
"Who" she paused and took a sip of her wine "would Draco Malfoy want to sleep with that he hasn't slept with yet?" Draco looked at her with true surprise. He smiled a charming smile.   
  
"You" he said the word loud and clear. This time Hermione's self-control failed. She blushed. Draco turned his gaze away from her "Plus I guess I _could_ sleep with Ginny, oh she's so innocent, and Karen, she's so exotic, and Catherine, just for the fuck of it and…" he stopped when he noticed Hermione's disapproving look. He laughed out loud "Hermione I _am_ only a guy" she shifted and looked at him in a strange way.   
  
"You mean to say you would, just sleep with them, and that it would mean nothing to you!" Hermione suddenly exploded. Draco flinched at her high-pitched voice. She got up and instantly sat down again, being unable to stand. She started fiddling with her hair, as she started feeling nervous about the whole situation. Draco laughed and shook his head.   
  
"Hermione" he paused to look at her "you asked, and I answered, why are you judging me?" Hermione suddenly stopped fiddling with her hair. _what is he thinking? I am not judging him am I?_ she looked up at him feeling a little guilty.   
  
"I'm, I'm" she stuttered, "not, I'm not judging you" she finally spat out. Draco threw her a questioning look.   
  
"You're not? Honestly Hermione, what do you think you have been doing for the past seven years? Face it I judged you, and you judged me, and now we're surprised that we can actually talk to each other like civilized people" Draco reasoned. As he finished he refilled his wine glass, got up and walked towards the edge of the roof. Hermione was shocked how extremely easy it seemed for him, to just get up and walk, when he drunk so much.   
  
"Draco…," she started but couldn't finish. She tried to get up. It was hard but somehow she felt a lot more sober then a minute ago. Finally after a lot of struggling she managed to reach where Draco was standing. She started being very aware of her state, and it bothered her. He turned around to face her, his eyes were smiling.   
  
"You do know Granger that what I just said doesn't matter" she looked down at his words. "I think we should go home" he stated with a smile "You've had enough"   
  
Hermione wanted to protest. She didn't want this evening to end. She felt overwhelmed by everything that had happened, but a part of her never wanted it to end.   
  
"I'm fine" she let out a small drunken laugh and turned around. Before she knew what was going on her legs bent down under her. She managed to let out a small happy "oups" and ended up in Draco's arms. He looked down at her with amusement.   
  
"Fine, I see" his eyes glittered with more and more amusement.   
  
"Let me go" she started shifting in order to break free. He only smiled. "DRACO MALFOY!" she shouted but broke into a laughing attack.   
  
"This night will end so soon. We are going home NOW Granger. There's just one more thing I have to do" he leaned down; their faces were almost touching. Hermione shivered but her eyes were challenging.   
  
"That is?" she asked in a rude voice   
  
"This" he leaned down and kissed her. Before she could get into the kiss, which was passionate and fast and very rough, he broke off and put her down on the ground. Hermione looked at him feeling utterly confused. "What?" This time Draco tried to sound rude.   
  
"Just" she paused "this" she threw her hands over the back of his neck and pulled him towards her. Surprised as he was he automatically responded. This time the kiss continued until Hermione was satisfied, and started feeling a little sick from keeping her eyes closed. She broke the kiss and this time saw Draco's disappointment in his eyes. The disappointment shifted to once again show amusement.   
  
"Just this" he pointed out "well, I wonder what you do when you say 'Just that'" Hermione looked puzzled. "Never mind." He waved his hand "let's go"   
  
"What about the sunrise" Hermione asked innocently   
  
"Another time Nie, I have to fly remember, and soon It'll be likely that I'll fall asleep before we get home" with out wave of his hand he made the blanket, glasses and cards disappeared. Hermione looked at him fascinated. She felt a sudden wave of strong friendly feelings towards him. _Am I starting to think of Draco as a friend, or maybe even to like him_ she shook the thoughts off and got on Draco's broom in front of him. They were off.   
  


***

  
  
Hermione missed the sunrise as she was asleep most of the way back. When they got to Hogwarts Draco experienced a moment of panic, as he had no idea where the Gryffindor common room was. He was just about to wake Hermione, who was now sleeping sweetly as he held her, when a great black panther almost gave him a heart attack. The cat smoothly transformed itself into a broadly smiling Catherine.   
  
"Hmmm, Malfoy I see you got the best chick of the day" she let out a small evil laugh. Draco looked at her angrily, but when he spoke his voice was emotionless.   
  
"Why you being weird?"   
  
"Sorry" Cat looked down at Hermione "don't know, it was a weird night that's why." She took a step towards him "I'll take her from here" Draco took a step back. "Draco honestly I won't EAT her or something. Why are YOU acting weird?" she eyed him suspiciously.   
  
"I'm not. Here" he threw Hermione into Cat's stretched out arms. Catherine flinched at her friend's weight. She put Hermione on the ground and reached out for her wand. With one spell Hermione was levitating and Cat was already heading for the northern staircase.   
  
"Malfoy I never expected you to be so weak" Cat threw without turning around. Draco knew she was just trying to provoke him.   
  
"Why do you say that?" he asked already heading for the dungeons.   
  
"Why I don't know. Think about it why did you CARRY her?" at these words she was out of his sight. _ what did she mean by that?_.   
  
**Bottom Notes**: 1. I do realise that when Hermione landed in Draco's arms it was soooo lame… but admit it … you like it:D Lame is good sometimes. Right? Tell me I'm right PLEASEEEEE! Ok the whole scene is totally lame, but honestly what do you expect, I AM ONLY A WOMAN, AND ONLY HUMAN,…. Really I know many can do better but I never said I'm talented or anything.   
  
RA:   
  
**Stacey**: Angelina is dense because I invented her, and somehow I don't like her. I know that is a stupid explanation, but it's true. You don't know any girls that have this huge sense of possession; sometimes it's so big it blinds them?. Yeah, well she's like that. She will not be running after Seb… in this story it would first of all not look good, second off all it wouldn't make sense and third but not least IT WOULD BE STUPID… sorry for being so emotional. Ok so you want her with someone…. Damn now I have to think of a new romance. Oh well never too many right? I thought I could just ignore her really. Harry and Ginny are a pain in the ass. Honestly they're just too nice aren't they? Ok they're somewhere doing something, noone knows; let's just say we'll find out later (When I figure it out). I have to end the night, so no H/G FOR NOW. On writing sex scenes….. well every time I write them I feel stupid. I know it sounds childish, but all this 'she was on fire' stuff just doesn't do sex justice. I'm a total sexocholic and I can't write about sex.. how sad is that?:D Ok I will write some of that, not yet though I like to take things slowly, especially with Draco and Hermione. Hehe. I don't know if I'll make her a virgin, I mean she's always a virgin! Any suggestions? Oh right YOU HAVE NOT OFFENDED ME! Damn it woman, never! Hehe I'm a very hard person to offend. Ok I will finish now as I'm exhausted and I have a test today…. Today as it's 7 o'clock in the morning.!!! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOU WONDERFUL EMAILS. COME BACK SOON….I miss you SOOOO much!!!! Hugs, Faithful   
  
**SaTiNk06**: Nothing much happening. I'M SORRY. I tried though do forgive. I'll get better…. Promise. Oh and HI…. AND THANK YOU for reading and bla bla bla :D:D:D hope it will stay funny, funny's good:D I'm sorry this is so short but I'M DYING. cheers, Faithful   
  
**Brodie**: Where are you? Probably working hard. Wish you as little work as possible and as much smiling Bailey as you want. Miss you, Faithful. 


	20. Sleepless Nights Change You?

**Chapter 20**

„What are you doing here C?" Cat's head snapped in the direction of the voice.

It was Seb. _Who else would it be? And what's up with him calling her C again?_

She put Hermione down with her wand and crossed her arms over her chest._ This is getting really annoying_.

"So you gonna tell me what Slide was all about back at the club or not?" Seb asked. He started pointing his finger at her.

"You" his knees wobbled "You…"

"You're drunk. Go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow" Cat's voice was ice cold.

"Oh no, no, no" he sighed "You always say that. NEWS FLASH. We never really talk. That's ok we're not the kind that talks. We're the kind that do"

"Oh my God, what are you talking about? You're not just drunk…. You're being someone else" Cat looked worried for a moment there. He looked so vulnerable. Cat told herself she needs to remember Seb can look vulnerable any time he wants to and only when he wants **something**.

"OF COURSE I'M JUST DRUNK" he felt insulted "You suggesting I'm weak?" he tried to make a step towards her but couldn't. "Ok so maybe I'm weak. Much much weaker then your beloved Malfoy huh? Uh Malfoy is so strong, Malfoy is so cute. Bleh" He mocked her.

"What…?" she stood there utterly confused. "Are you jealous or something? No…. you taking a piss aren't you?" she smiled as she comforted herself more then confronted him.

"Sure babe" he smiled "The thing is something's bothering me. Not Malfoy obviously" he started laughing hysterical as if the idea was totally ridicules. "What bothers me is WHY was Slide's mind so totally obsessed with me? What have I done that was so **bad **? You want to tell me that? Or are we hiding things now? Because I can be pretty mean when it comes to hiding stuff" his eyes went totally cold. His posture straightened up. He seemed sober again.

"THIS has nothing to do with you. Slide is just… overprotective. There is nothing I'm hiding that's your business. Goodnight" She turned on her heel and levitated Hermione again only to stop and wait for his answer.

"I believe you. I do. At least I want to. But if I ever find out about something that you're hiding and it concerns me I will become very mean. Get that?" He spat the words out.

Catherine's whole body stop for a moment. Her breath was caught in her lungs. Her voice was caught in her throat. Suddenly she snapped out of it. She turned around and came up to him. Sleeping Hermione floating behind her. Her eyes sparkled with rage. She paused for a moment and then slapped Seb as hard as she could. Her nails ripped his lips. He lost his balance for a moment.

"If you EVER threaten me again it will all be over! Everything! You will never see me again!" she whispered out of breathe. Then she turned around and ran for the stairs.Sleeping Hermione floating right behind her.

"And you will never find out what you have done" she whispered to herself in the common room. _How could I tell you anyway?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The next morning was Monday morning. A very bad day of the week to be after a sleepless night.

Hermione woke up with a start. She felt her brain swarming inside her skull as she quickly sat up. O_uch._

The greenish liquid was already at her bedside table. She swallowed it quickly and then…. She almost screamed. Images of what happened last night started appearing in her head. Draco and his wine glasses. Draco and his smile. Draco and his…lips? _Oh my Voldemort_. Her head was pounding and it wasn't the drink anymore. It was the thought of everything that's happened last night. W_hat have I done? Hermione this time you really got yourself into trouble and what's worse THIS TIME you can't blame it on Harry or Ron or Voldemort or anyone else for that matter._

"Thinking again hon?" Cat was in her bed stretching her arms. She looked very tired. "At least you got some sleep" she looked at her friend "and some action" she smiled.

Hermione blushed and jumped out of bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. It's 9 o clock we need to go to class" Hermione started to dress quickly. Cat started laughing but said nothing. Within seconds Hermione was ready to go and so she did. _How much does se know?_ she asked herself on the way to her Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"You're blouse is inside out" Cat called after her friend. But Hermione was lost in thought.

"Granger!" Hermione almost died of a heart attack. It was Draco's voice. That voice. The voice that made her shiver last night. She kept on walking.

"Oh come on Hermione don't do this there's no one here and I need to talk to you" Draco rolled his eyes at her.

Hermione turned around to face her greatest fear of this morning. He looked tired. He looked worried for a second as well.

"About last night.." He started to speak. She didn't let him finish. Instead she turned around and started running as fast as she could. _Need_ _to hide. Need to hide. This can't be happening_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny woke up slowly. Harry was right beside her. She felt all these wonderful feeling you feel when you realize you have just woken up beside a person you would want to wake up beside for the rest of your life. She felt safe. She felt warm although the air seemed oddly cool. She felt happy. She felt in…_LOVE? Nah it's just a dream I'm in my dormitory aren't I? AM I?_

"HARRRRRRYYYYY!"

He woke up. He looked around. He spoke: "FUCK!"

The cool breeze played with their hair when they both realized they are on a field. And although they screwed around last night and it was nice, they are screwed today in a much much worse meaning of the word.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seb didn't sleep. At all. He felt confused. Which never happened to him. He thought it must be his curse. He hasn't had a relapse in years. He also thought it might because of something else for a minute there, but he shoved that thought to the back of his head within seconds.

He spent the last hours staring out the window. Thinking. _Thinking is bad for you_. He's made a decision. _Next time she leaves I will follow. I don't care. I need to know. Just because I'm curious of course. Just curiosity_.

**Notes: **Ah well there you go. Another chapter. After like what a year? Two? I just finished reading my story. I surprised myself many times. The plot surprised me. The spelling mistakes surprised me. The style of writing surprised me. The fact that I was totally in love with an asshole (Martin) surprised me. Hopefully this will surprise you. Most hopefully this will surprise you positively.

Some info: I read the 6th HP a couple of month ago. I read the other HPs a longggg time ago. What also surprised me was my memory of HP facts back then that I do not have anymore so this continuation may hold many errors. My mistakes seems so obvious to me now however as my English is much worse than back then I'm not sure whether I am mistaken that they are mistakes and will end up making horrible mistakes when writing new chapters. Don't know if you know what I mean.

On me, my past and my present: Why did I stop writing? Because I spent 2 months with Seb and the story Seb was just so different. I could base it on that person anymore. Now that time has passes and I have gained perspective I may maybe continue and treat story Seb as an individual Seb not connected to my friend Seb. As for me I don't dream anymore. It's hard because I have found the love of my life and I just can't dream as my whole life is a dream at the moment and all I dream about is him. He's ever present:D. If anyone's interested his name I Karol and he is … just…. Well perfect. I don't know if this story will loose or gain because of all these thing. I hope for the latter. I miss writing. I miss you guys. I miss English. So I'm here again inspired by reading my story which I totally don't like (my style of writing I mean) but feel a great amount of sentiment towards. Maybe this will work out. I STILL LOVE YOU ALL:d

I'm not sure which reviews I have answered so here it goes from chapter 19:

**RA:**

SaTiNk06: here is the update. Sorry it took sooooo long. Hermy is cute I agree. And I am so happy you found ths chapter funny. I personally like it as well. I'm glad I didn't make Draco a virgin. When I was reading the story I was so afraid I did…. And relief spread over me when I realized I didn't. He likes her! Yes he does… but will it be so easy?

Thank you for wishing me luck with the finals. All the finals I had went great. I am on my fourth year now starting up my Masters thesis. Soooo old aren't I:D

Stacey: Wow girls. I miss you. Don't even remember loosing touch with you. I miss our emails. Although they might be 18 the school as a school can't provide trips with alcohol can it? I doubt it. It's not Germany I think. Although I might be wrong. But they will go out. Because they like it and I like it! Hopefully they will go out very often:D I don't thing Hermione jas been sleeping around. That would be so unlike her. About the virgin thing I'm still not sure. :D Miss you, Faithful :D

Brodie: And of course I miss YOU TOO. I hope Bailey is all good. She must of gotten really big by now:D Hope all is good with you too:D Love ya, Faithful.

Varda: Unfortunetly it turned out that real life is not only more important but also very complicated that's why it's been so long. I'm glad you like it:D

Emmykins: I HAVE UPDATED HONEY!

To all: Thanks for being there even after I have abandoned fanfiction. I felt really bad for not finishing the story so I will try to do it now just for you guys:D Love you and missed you a lot. Hope you'll still read and talk to me:D

HOPE YOU WON'T HATE IT!


	21. On Morning Confusion

**Chapter 21 **

A new day has come. For Parvati it was a day of her first hangover. For Hermione it was a day full of fear. For Seb it was a day of making important decisions. For Harry and Ginny it was a day of unwanted consequences. In Cat's case the day seemed absolutely normal.

Hermione left and Cat was all alone. She also started remembering last night. Seb's angry voice. His relapse. Most of all: his questions. _Maybe he does have the right to know? _She asked herself.

She got dresses with one swing of her wand and followed Hermione's steps only to find Draco Malfoy still at the spot where Hermione just left him. He was leaning on the wall. If only he wasn't looking at his shoes Cat would see a great deal of confusion in his eyes.

"Thinking again?" she smiled to him "it's bad for you, you know?" she batted her eyelashes trying to look innocent and happy

"Wh... hi Cat. Nope not thinking. Doesn't do you any good." His face went from sad to almost happy. He fooled her.

"Well you should be. You guys disappeared last night and there is only a number of things you could have been doing" Cat smiled meaningfully

"Look at that! You actually care? We went horse back riding in Beirut" he answered mockingly

"Ahhh yes it's such a nice place to ride isn't it" Cat wasn't offended. His use of humour only meant the plan worked.

This year Defence Against the Dark Arts was taught by Foster Maniac. An Auror at the Ministry. He was a very grumpy man, however sometimes he showed signs of weakness and became very jolly. As strange as it sounds he really was like that. Of course no one knew whether he could be trusted. It had turned out this position has drawn the wrong kind of people so many times. Until now Professor Maniac seemed quite normal in spite of what his name suggested. He gave out a lot of homework. He was mean, but at least much to Hermione's Harry's and Ron's pleasure, he wasn't Snape.

"Occulmacy" Professor Maniac directed his voice to the class. He spoke like a charismatic vampire. His words seemed to have power. "Is a very powerful weapon. It seems some of you have studied the art of Occulmacy before" at that point he looked around the class as if he was looking for someone however his eyes showed disappointment when he has not succeeded "But most of you are new to this wonderful and dangerous world of thoughts". Hermione followed the Professor's eyes and realised he was looking for Harry. She gasped and went very pale. She started looking around the room. Ron was obviously still enslaved by Parvati who looked very tired and definitely unhappy. Come to think of it she wasn't sure who looked more devastated Parvati or Ron who was forced to hold her hand under the table. However now was not the time to think about that. Hermione scanned the room looking for Cat. She found her friend sitting right behind her with Tom 'ever drunk'. As she scanned the room she also noticed Malfoy. To her surprise he seemed totally cool and normal. He looked just as he would look any other day.

"Psst" Hermione turned around to face Cat

"Granger isn't it? What is so important it can't wait until the end of my class?"

Professor Maniac's voice pierced the air.

"Emm yes, sir" Hermione slowly turned around to face her teacher "I mean yes, it is Granger" _He knows it is. I'm like the only one talking in this class. _

"Soooo? What is it?"

"Em nothing I just forgot my quill and I was wondering if they have an extra one" she said praying inside her head

"Oh ok." the professors voice suddenly changed to a jolly one. "I thought it was something like that. I would never expect any nonsense from you Ms Granger"

_You've never seen her drunk. _Draco smiled to himself_. Nonsense. Cute nonsense. _

Hermione exhaled as she just realised she's been holding her breath.

"Now, your assignment for today is to read each other's minds" Professor Maniac continued lightly. The whole class gasped. "I know . I know. I'm not expecting you to succeed today. I just want you to give it a try before I give you the details. Of you go." He sat down and began studying a book he brought with him.

Draco Malfoy caught Hermione's attention by saying "Read minds. Just that! Come on this is soooo easy" _And he's back to being an idiot. _She thought.

"Ten points Malfoy" Professor Maniac shot out without even taking his eyes of the book.

Hermione had no time to look at Malfoy's reaction. As the noise level in the class started rising when people where discussing the task, she had little time left before they would actually start doing the task, which was, let's face it, a task that needed no talking.

"Cat! Where's Harry?" She quickly turned around to face her friend again

"What? He's not here?" Cat paused "How am I suppose to know where he is? I'm not his guardian angel" she hissed

"Chill Caty. What's up with you" Tom asked with a dreamy voice

"What are you high? This is first grade stuff that's what's up" Cat rethought her words "I'm sorry Hermione this has nothing to do with you. It's just that... Herbology is fine because I never had it at such a high level. Even History of Magic is not that bad because I never had it at all. Which for the record I now know why. Talk about boring. But this. THIS is killing me" Cat stopped when she realised she has just said more then 7 words at once.

"Man you're definitely more high then me" Tom spoke with surprise

"Sod off. I am not high. I just didn't sleep. I can have a bad day too you know."

"Normally when you have a bad day 'sod off' is _all_ you say. You must be having a good day then or maybe it's that time of the month?" Tom argued

"Sod off"

"GUYS! FOCUS!" Hermione was panicking. _And now she started talking. _She thought looking at Cat.

"Focus! Focus?" Cat and Tom both gazed at her confused

"HARRY!" Hermione was loosing her patience

"Oh you're still on that" Tom looked surprised

"Yes, I'm still on that! How could I be on anything else? They are NOT HERE! Ginny's gone too. Something must of happened to them!"

"Good point" Tom stated the obvious

"So ?" Hermione asked patiently

"So what?" Tom asked. Confused again.

"CAT!" Hermione turned for help to her (at least she hoped so) more normal friend.

"Yeah I'm here. Just enjoying your conversation. Tom, mate you should really stop drinking, smoking, inhaling, sniffing, whatever you're doing. Although this way you're always a good laugh." Tom smiled and mouthed a 'thank you'. "Now back to the point. We can't do anything Hermione. They're on their own. If we go looking for them, which if I may point out is totally pointless as it will be impossible to find them, we'll get suspended." Cat reasoned. Hermione was about to say something but was interrupted "Hello! You are the we-will-get-suspended girl aren't you? Let's wait until the second period and if they won't show up we'll go to McGonagall. I think they just probably overslept or something. They're probably in their rooms sleeping. I'm telling you. Look at Ron. He's not worried"

"Oh he's worried alright. That bird has been clinging on to him all night and now too. He looks petrified." Tom stated.

Hermione considered her friend's words for a moment.

"I guess you're right. I'm just so worried."

At the other side of the room Draco Malfoy was trying really hard not to look at his last night's trip partner. He couldn't stop himself. She was so adorable last night. Today however she reminded him of the Hermione he knew yesterday morning. Jumpy and strangely emotional. _Why is she so weird again? Potter's not here. Of course._ The charm has not totally faded though. When looking at her he no longer felt disgust or even lust. He felt curiosity. However that was not enough for today. Yesterday they were people. Today he was Draco Malfoy the baddest boy in town and she was Hermione Granger the Griffindor smart ass and Potter's best friend. Somehow he felt drawn o her. But again that was not enough.

**Notes:**

Ahhh good old "waiting for the reviews" faze. I know I have disappointed you guys and I know now I have to pay for it so it's ok. Hope someday you will decide to come here and you will find a nice surprise.

Few words of explanation: I know there is no such word as baddest (just in case someone wants to say something). I know now we all know Dumbledor is dead and that Snape killed him and everyone should be devastated it's just a) hard to remember that as I started this fic when he was still 'alive. b) I had no idea who should be teaching DatDA class so I made someone up c)I leant my ook to my bro so I have no access to HP for now and it's hard to get back into it. I aslo am very sorry for doing another chapter of pointless dailogue but it's hard to get to the point 'in class'. I really feel like writing another chapter right now but I'm kind of tired so I think I'll pass. Sorry:D :puppy eyes:

I think this chapter is not that bad! Requests for lessons...there you have it. I don't really enjoy writing about it...somehow it's just so ... enslaving... you know so many things can't be done or said. If you have any suggestions please write it in your review.

Also most of my former ideas are out of my head by now. I slowly remember some of them, but just warning you that all hints as to what will happen are now expired. I still have some sort of a plan.

Please review and tell me whether this is much worse then what I have written before. I really want to get better. I really also want to get the 'feel' of HP DM&HG fics so if you know any good ones please let me know:D

THANK YOU ALL:D

Still miss you and love you :D

To only, if any, new readers: leave me a message as well so that I know who you are and that you're there:D

BRODIE: I can't get through to you by email


	22. Sad but True

**Chapter 22 **

**Sad but True**

Throughout the next week everyone's life continued as normal. Except it involved no heavy drinking. It seemed that everyone needed to recover. Seb avoided no one. Ron tried, with little success, to avoid Parvati mostly because it terrified him how much he enjoyed her company lately. Cat tried, and succeeded, in avoiding Seb. Hermione ran away whenever she sighted Draco without a word of explanation.

As for Harry and Ginny they managed to somehow come back and were punished by McGonagall with a whole month of detention. They were happy the weren't expelled, however they were also banned from every event the school held and had to be in bed before everyone else. Ginny received a holler from her mother. It seemed, however that they paid a small price for their escapade.

-----------------------------------------------

The letter was signed 'Mum'. Cat slowly and delicately folded it back and put it away on her bedside table. She was looking out the window and contemplating her life, her choices and her feelings which only a few years ago she thought was not capable of having. Hermione slowly came up to her friend and put her hand on Cat's shoulder. The room was dark as the window was the only source of light. Cat turned around tears running down her face. Hermione gasped.

„Are you ok.?"

„Yes sweetie" Cat answered "I just…." she was shivering

"Want to tell me about it?" Hermione asked sweetly

"Are you sure you want to be told?"

CAT'S STORY

_The only friend I remember from my childhood or, one might say, teenage years was this boy down my street. We used to spend hours together. Either talking constantly or sitting in silence. It didn't matter that we were friends for such a long time we always found topics for conversations. We always had time to sit quietly. Actually we just always had time for each other. Whether we were in a relationship or alone. Whenever we felt like fooling around with someone we knew where to go. Some people treated us as couple. To theme we were simply on and of. But we knew that even when we were, as they saw it, 'of' or with someone else we were always together. We never had a single fight. But he moved when I turned 15. That was it. Since then no one found a place in my heart that was so used to loneliness it no longer felt empty. _

_It was raining. Haze street was almost empty. My watch showed 5 o'clock in the morning. I was wearing my long boots and black coat. The night was over. One more Saturday night became history. For such a long time my life was so uneventful: I studied at Durmstrang for a whole year, again, I came back to London only to work my ass of at the local pub and to wander the clubs at night. Meeting people that meant nothing to me and having pointless conversations. _

_I lit a cigarette. I was thinking of how I'll be getting home and of my warm but empty bed. The thing is I wasn't sad. I just didn't care anymore. I never had anyone close to me. My parents were away since I was 12 so each year I came back to an empty house and a new crazy nanny that paid absolutely no attention to me . I guess it was all my father's fault. He never felt the need to see me and my mother never disobeyed him. Not because he was a scary man, which he was, but because somehow he was always more important to her then I was. I always used to say that no one has their home as far away as I do as I felt I never had one._

_So it was another night in the club for me and I was standing outside 'Sunshine Underground' smoking my fag and hiding from the rain. I looked up and saw a bloke running in my direction clearly looking for a hiding place as well. He stopped right beside me. He said 'Hey' and smoked up himself. But to me it was as if someone has hit the mute button. Something was very disturbingly beautiful about the way he appeared. I didn't know it then but I was in for quite a summer. _

"_Wow it's a bloody nightmare this rain is" He spoke. I looked at him and I didn't want to say anything. Somehow I just wanted o keep standing there and looking at him although I couldn't see his face as he wasn't looking at me. _

"_It's not that bad" I spoke turning my gaze towards the street as well. _

"_You obviously don't have a long way home then" he took a drag of his cigarette_

"_Longer then anyone else" I didn't mean to say it but obviously I did. It didn't matter anyway. He paused and slowly turned around to look at me in surprise as if he just realised I was actually there. I turned around and put my fag out on my shoe. "I got to go." I said. This meant nothing anymore. The mute button was off now. I wanted to move on to another experience as this magical moment was over._

"_C?" My heart sunk. Only one person in the world ever called me that. That person was the little boy from down the street where I used to live. I couldn't turn around. I didn't have to. He caught my shoulders and did it for me. "I looked for you everywhere" he called out with happiness. That was 3 years ago. I was 16. Truly I was a lot older than that._

_You see this needs to be explained. At that time Seb, who was that boy as you might of figured out, was nothing like he is today. I mean he was very false towards others, he never believed in love, he never trusted anyone, but he was never so cold as he is now, especially towards me. I guess I'm the one to blame. As he is the one to blame for most of my issues. _

_That night we went for a coffee. Once again we talked until the morning. Then we walked to my place where we sat in silence once again only looking at each other. I was thrilled to see him. His smile hasn't changed. His big brown eyes were still smiling when he looked at me. No one ever really looked at me like that. Ever. In the afternoon he said he had to go. I spent the whole night and day up but I didn't feel tired so I asked:_

"_Where you going now? Disappearing from my life again?" I asked. I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want to loose him ever again. "Can I come?" _

_He nodded. _

This might seem a totally morbid situation but we went to his mother's funeral. He shed a few tears. I shed a few tears. However the whole thing seemed completely natural and normal. We came back to my place only to find out that I'll have to go to another funeral very soon. My father was killed in a plane crash. To most people a day like that would seem like a nightmare. To me it was one of the greatest days in my life. It didn't matter that I had to pick my mum up from the airport along side with my father's body. It didn't matter that she was devastated. All that mattered to me was that Seb was right there beside me. He was there again. To me my mother's presence meant nothing compared to his. And I never shed a single tear over my father.

_From then on things theoretically went from bad to worse. However practically I was happier then ever. _

_It turned out my father was in debt. My mother left for the states where she found a well paid job, however I didn't want any money from her anymore. So I had to move out of my nice flat. I had to work more shifts. At one point I had nowhere to live. Seb forced me to move in with him and that's when we became an official couple. It was crazy. We were in heaven. At least for the first two months. Life had colours again. Until we started fighting. We fought over everything. Money, work, girl, boys, life, politics, me, him. Everything. I won't bore you with the things we did to each other. I won't give the details of our psychological war where it no longer was about love but about destroying the other person. I won't tell you what things that I've done have lead him to become who he is now. I won't get into the stuff he did to me. Let me tell you that it was awful and absolutely disgusting. We hated each other. However we still had sex. We still lived with each other. We still couldn't let go. For such a long time we have been all we knew. The time came to go back to school. I left for Durmstarng. He left for Beauxbattons._

_Through out that school year we learnt how to live without one another. Believe me I learnt it a harder way then he did. During that time I kept in touch with my mother and we became close. She filled a little bit of the loss my heart felt. She's still a very important part of my life and if it wasn't for her I would probably have killed myself by now. My life changed drastically but that's a totally different story. It deserves to be told at another time. _

_As for me and Seb next year he moved to Durmstrang. I don't know why. I never asked. I tried to stay away but I guess I'll never manage to do that. I still keep hoping someday …_

_Hermione?_

Hermione stood there completely shocked.

"Now you're not really sure you did want to be told?" Cat smiled "It doesn't matter. I knew you had questions. The truth is I haven't felt close to anyone for a long time. Then I met you. You are an extraordinary girl H. I just thought this will answer some of your questions."

"Cat" she swallowed hard "I… I don't know what to say. What was in that letter then?" Hermione asked

"The story that deserves to be told at a different time, but what's the big deal ? Let's not dwell on this. I think you need to tell me why you've been avoiding Draco lately. Let's talk about you" Cat smiled again. She looked absolutely happy and fine as if the story she has just told was regular pointless gossip.

"I think we should talk about this …" Hermione paused "Me avoiding Draco?" she asked totally thrown of track.

"Yes. You avoiding Draco. Another reason why I have said all these things to you. You have taken your time to know me but I bet you never expected that Seb could have been a caring and loving person to the one he loves. You never know what is standing behind Draco Malfoy. Maybe, just maybe he's worth your time. At leas get to know him before you cross him of." Cat finished.

Hermione almost believed her. However her gaze went very cold and she spoke:

"Seb used to be caring and loving. Maybe Malfoy was caring and loving once too. Now Seb is an emotionless bastard. Don't get me wrong I like him but it's true. You see Seb Hall is just Seb Hall and Draco Malfoy today is just the bastard Draco Malfoy" Hermione riposted

"Sad but true. Maybe you're right about Seb but I wouldn't cross of Draco just yet. Maybe you will see in your own time that all Draco is good at is acting. Maybe." Cat answered calmly and with one wave of her wand she change into her pyjamas "Goodnight"

**Notes:**

I don't know what those screaming letters are called so I called it a holler because that's what I think they were/should be called

I don't know how to spell that second school name so feel free to correct me

Even if you want to criticise please do… I love it. :D (doesn't mean I don't love the lovely great reviews you guys usually used to write me :)

Ah another chapter is up. I promise Draco and Hermione will have their time next. I have something new planned there. I hope you like this enough to review as I really put my heart into it. I personally love dialogues and can't stand a lot of writing. I hope you will forgive me that. I mean the lack of dialogues. This sets up Seb and Cat a little bit better. If you want to know more please tell me as I love writing about the two as well but as this is a DM HG fic I feel guilty when I do.

Hopefully this is all good and makes sense to you guys. You must really hate me as I have absolutely no new reviews. It really makes me feel sad but I hope this chapter will generate a few. If it won't I guess I'll probably just quit. I know it's harsh if someone is actually reading but I just don't see the point as all my old readers hate me now :D and I'm doing this just for them :D

Do have in mind I have less time then I used to have so the updates will be less often. Also can someone please tell me how to write: use or used to be? I never know if it's one or the other. What else? I really wanted to put Draco and Hermione in here too but it would be 1) to long 2) mess with the mood of this chapter 3) more interesting if you get a chapter just on them.

If I make really short sentences in this chapter it's because of a fic I'm reading that has really short sentences (I don't like that but the fic is nice and the short sentences are not there all the time) and I'm sorry if they're hard to get into.

Now that I've got some of the Seb Cat story out of the way once again I will repeat this "stay tuned for Draco and Hermione. Next"

**LIST**: Just one song when I was writing this and it will probably show up a lot again. You probably all know it: Damien Rice – The Blower's Daughter

**PLEASE REVIEW** or I will die of depression.


	23. Beautiful Simplicity

Warning: This chapter is R rated. If you do not feel comfortable with sex scenes please don't read the part that I havemarked as **_R-rated_**. You won't miss anything important. Unless it's sex you're after but then this doesn't concern you does it:P As to those that concider my story not rated low enough or high enough please tell me as I don't exactly get the rating thing and I would weep for days if my story got erased or angered you (which ever the case). Thanks:P

**Chapter 23**

Draco's thoughts were racing: Yes, Granger meant something to him that one night, yes, she meant less the next day, yes, he felt no need to speak to her and yes, he planned on going around with his own business. However Granger ignored him through out the whole week; she actually ran every time she sighted him. Draco felt impatient and what was worse, ignored.

He has never felt ignored before. Sure, most people paid attention to him in a negative way, but still they paid attention. Every single student at Hogwarts, including the first years, knew who he was and either praised him (like most Slytherins) or feared him (like the rest). So Hermione ignoring him was unacceptable and he could do nothing about it. He was powerless. He felt the need to talk to her. Firstly, because he actually felt like talking to her. Secondly, he simply needed to prove that he **does** exist in her world. Yes, the biggest problem was that he felt he didn't exist or that his existence was no longer as obvious as it used to be even if it was only because of Hermione Granger and his non-existence in her life.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lately Hermione was constantly worried about something. Harry, Ginny, Cat and of course about another person that worried her all the time: Draco. She couldn't come up with the strength to talk to him, no not talk to him, look at him even. She felt embarrassed about how she acted the other night. She knew she had done nothing wrong (well depends on the point of view: old Hermione would definitely disapprove), however she still felt she should be ashamed of something. Maybe it was the fact that she felt she had betrayed her friends that have been tormented by Draco for 6 years. Maybe she felt she betrayed herself as she was an object of Draco's remarks and evil doings as well. She didn't know. She did know however that she could not talk to him, whatever her real reasons behind it were.

During breakfast another reason for worry flew in during breakfast – it was an owl carrying a note from Hagrid.

_Dear Hermione, Harry, Ron_

_How about having tea with me tonight? I really need your help. Be careful so that no one sees you. _

_Hagrid_

Hermione showed the letter to Harry and Ron and they quickly decided they must see Hagrid.

Everyone was in bed when they slipped Harry's Invisibility Cloak on and headed outside. Harry and Ron felt extremely unhappy about the situation. The many times Hagrid has asked them to come to his cabin only a few had no serious consequences. Hermione was absent minded. She felt something in the air that night. Could it have been a familiar scent of a Slytherin boy sitting near by?

Hermione noticed that someone was at the lake. _Could it be? Draco?_ She thought to herself and suddenly felt the urge to talk to him. The figure shifted and she noticed an indication of white in the black background of the lake. Not sure of what she was exactly doing she quickly and confusingly explained to Ron and Harry that she forgot to do something and that they have to go alone. She didn't intend on talking to the grey-eyed Slytherin however she felt an urge to look at him if only for a little while. Now she knew how much she missed the calm Draco that she met the other night. She needed to see him.

Draco sat looking at the lake thinking things through. He was Draco Malfoy (obviously). He was pure blooded (obviously). He was Slytherin (obviously taking in to account the other two good points). And somehow he couldn't forget about this one mudblood Gryffindor named Hermione Granger. He often sat at the lake thinking about his past and, what was more disturbing, his future. Today he thought about both already and it was time to think about Granger. Quite a new thing on his agenda but as disturbing as it was to his self esteem and his position as the mean pure blooded prince charming, thinking about Hermione brought him as much peace as it did disturbance. Something his thoughts on the future and the past could never bring. His concentration on the cool breeze that whipped his face was disturbed by the sound of footsteps followed by a familiar scent. Hermione's scent. She was here. Right behind him. He wasn't sure if it's just his imagination but just in case he spoke.

"It's late Granger. What do you want?" he asked harshly.

Hermione gasped. _How did he know? _She slowly emerged from behind the tree that she intended to use as a hideout and noticed Draco hasn't even turned around.

"You swallowed your tongue? Oh, yeah that's right I don't exist for you anymore" he spoke angrily

"Draco I…" Hermione didn't know what to say. She was shocked by his behaviour and by that fact that maybe he was right at being mad at her.

Actually so was Draco. He felt very angry at the girl. He wanted to scream things out. He wanted to tell her that he felt useless and as if he meant nothing to the world anymore because he was ignored by her. It was an unusual feeling reserved mostly for his father. How could anyone like Granger make him feel such intense emotions he didn't know.

He managed to get a grip. _Don't do this Draco Malfoy_, he thought to himself.

"Why are you here?" he asked coolly

"I was just … walking" Hermione said quietly

"Then keep on walking" he said trying really hard to sound emotionless

"Are you ok?" Hermione's voice was still quiet however full of worry. Draco noticed the sudden change from embarrassed to worry and cracked.

"What are your greatest dreams Hermione?" he asked still looking onto the lake. He didn't hear an answer so he turned around "Come on sit down and tell me" he spoke softly not even knowing why the sudden change in his attitude. He felt comforted. She showed him that at some level she cared and somehow it caught his heart.

Hermione hesitated. She didn't know what was wrong with this boy today, he was acting irrational. One minute he was good ol' Malfoy. Another minute he was getting all angry and suddenly he was nice for lack of a better word. She sat down beside him. How could she put her dreams into words?

"It's best to just start talking. Or so they say" Draco answered her thoughts

Hermione hesitated. The night was cool however not cold. It was also magical in a way. It seemed that anything could happen and so without thinking about it much further Hermione decided to go for it and just start talking. So she did. The whole atmosphere of the lake and the night made it easy. Easy to dream out loud. She talked about how she wanted to be the best witch at everything. How she wanted to get the best grades. Then she started to go deeper and talked about her carrier. Most of all she wanted to be a healer. She wanted to help people, to feel needed and skilled enough. She wanted a nice flat with a lot of books of all sorts. She wanted a big fluffy dog. Nothing much really, but somehow it meant a lot to her, and it didn't seem trivial at the moment. The lake made everything she said significant and possible.

Draco listened quietly still looking persistently at the lake with his cool grey eyes. When she finished he said nothing. The silence made Hermione uncomfortable so she pulled her skirt down in order to do something with her hands. She noticed that Draco seemed totally unaware of the silence between them.

"What about you Draco? What are your dreams" Hermione asked politely

Draco sat silently for a while before he answered

"I don't have any"

"That's impossible. Everyone has dreams" Hermione said with a slight smile.

"I don't. That's why I like listening to other people's dreams. Some are absolutely ridicules" at these words Hermione started feeling uneasy, she thought maybe he was talking about her. "some impossible and silly. Some impossible and interesting. Yours are beautiful in their simplicity." He finished. Hermione was rendered speechless. She couldn't take her eyes of this boy she had just met although he showed no interest in looking at her. His grey sad eyes reflected the pitch black lake and seemed to reflect his unhappy soul too. She wanted to make some of his worries go away. Not all though, because _would he be the same Draco without them? Would his eyes be so beautifully rough and cool? _she thought to herself. She neared her face to his. He felt her breath on his cheek and involuntarily closed his eyes took in a sharp breath. Hermione's lips were now very close to his face. She wanted to feel his pale cold skin again. There was something unbelievably irresistible about this boy that seemed more like a man to her now. "Don't" he spoke letting his breath go "I don't know what I might do Nie." As he called her that Hermione sank deeper in to her need to touch him. Not necessarily kiss him. It wasn't important how she touched him. However her lips were the most sensitive and best for the job. This way she could feel the most of him. She didn't back away. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. He wanted to look away again but he couldn't. Her brown eyes were so intoxicating.

They stayed like this for a long time. For a while is a more appropriate word as time does not count in moments like these. Hours pass as if they were seconds.

There were no thoughts in their heads only a great fear that this may end. A breeze came and Hermione suddenly shuddered. Draco felt drawn to the tiny girl beside him. She was obviously cold and all he wanted to do was to give her all the warmth still left in his body. Not his heart. His heart had no warmth left. Or did it? He moved up closer and put his arm around her waist. She felt she couldn't take it anymore. Under his hands she felt perfect. He was perfect and for the first time so was she. She leaned in and kissed him softly. Once again Draco inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. Hermione couldn't stop herself thinking about how beautiful he looked when he did that. How wonderful it felt that he did that because she was close. Maybe to close.

_**R-rating**_

Draco could no longer restrain himself. He kissed her. It was a deep slow kiss that shot electricity and a prickling sensation all over her body. She responded. Harder. He pushed on.

He started untying her robes. She didn't even hesitate and did the same. They took each other's clothes off. Slowly at first then more and more quickly as if they couldn't wait. Hermione left Draco in his boxers as she felt it wrong to go any further. He left her with nothing to cover here except for her baby blue knickers.

Draco felt Hermione's body go very cold. He pulled her away and saw how pale she was.

"Freezing" she said quietly and shivered more intensely. When she spoke her lips left traces of mist in the air. "I'll freeze"

"I'll freeze with you" Draco answered. He seemed totally unmoved by the temperature he was so caught up in the moment. He started kissing her body. Slowly. Starting from her neck where he left soft kisses, venturing on to her breasts which he encircled with his tongue, and stopping at her stomach in order to look up. Hermione was lying on their robes. Eyes closed. Lips slightly open.

Draco was proud of his effect on her. As he was contemplating on that she opened her eyes and looked at him obviously checking what had made it stop. He smiled at her teasingly and moved up. His lips quickly met hers once again. Hermione felt bewildered. She never knew anything could feel like this. She's kissed boys before (Fred and Brian her next door neighbour that is) but it never felt anything like this. Her body experienced countless electric charges and shivers not brought up by the cold air. More was yet to come. She realised Draco was at her stomach again slowly moving down. She stiffened and opened her eyes rapidly. Draco noticed this and moved up to her again. He hugged her and turned her around so she was facing him and lying on her side. He started to slowly touch her back sliding his hand up and down. He looked in to her eyes and saw a little inkling of fear. He kissed her forehead and held her close for some time to make her calm down. Then started his 'teasing Hermione' trip again. She relaxed and let herself sink into his kisses. She felt his hand slip into her knickers. She stiffened for a second only to relax as his kisses became more intense.

_Let it go Hermione. Just let it go._ So she did. She let it go when his finger started teasing her inside. She let go when he started moving it faster and faster. She stiffened a little when the finger was joined by another two and she felt a slight shot of pain. At that Draco started kissing her even more intensely. Then she realised his other hand was teasing her breast for quite some time now. She felt peaceful once again. Safe in his arm and with his kisses. She found that relaxation brought many more shivers and much more pleasure. _Let him do this._

It felt right. _How could it ever feel wrong? How could being so close to Draco ever feel wrong? _Everything he did was right. Every single move made her feel intense pleasure. Then Draco suddenly stopped. He shifted and started taking his boxers of. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Draco saw millions of things in her eyes at that moment. Later in his life he could never explain how that was possible. It was just one of those moments when you understand what the other person is saying by just looking into their eyes. Hermione's eyes showed panic and fear. However they also showed stubbornness. She wanted this to happen and would never forgive him if he stopped and asked her if she was ok. This would mean she could say 'no'. She didn't want to say 'no'. She didn't want him to speak. He kept quiet. Silently looking at into her big brown eyes.

"Draco" she said quietly. He looked at her questions in his eyes. She didn't answer to his look so he moved up to face her again. His face was almost touching hers. "I'm scared" she said her lips shivering and leaving more mist marks in the cool air than before. He smiled to her and started taking her hair back. He leaned in and kissed her behind her ear.

"I know" he whispered.

That was it. Nothing more could or should have been said. It was enough. He knew. He wouldn't hurt her.

She kissed him softly and gave him one more scared look. He smiled again. _Let it go Hermione._ Once again she did. She let him enter her. For her it was a vast amount of pain as if he was ripping her apart from the inside. For him it was ecstatic with only an inkling of pain. He moved in slowly biting his lip as he almost felt the pain that he saw on Hermione's face.

He caught her face in his hands. "Look at me" he ordered considerately. She opened her eyes. Those brown eyes. He saw tears instantly flooding out of them. Touching her soft skin was like touching silk on a sculpture. Giving her pleasure, before, made him feel like he could do anything. Kissing her lips was like kissing love itself. Now, giving her pain was torture no matter how physically arousing the whole act was. He knew he had to go on. So he did and slowly with time she started to relax a little.

This lasted not for a minute, not for an hour, not for a day but for a second. At least to them. And with time Hermione started to relax more and more. She started to enjoy him inside her through the pain. Her tears dried out. Her breathe became faster and faster. It was perfect. It was perfect in spite of the cold. It was perfect in spite of the fact that at some point she had to tell Draco that she can't to this anymore as she was sore. It was perfect in spite of the fact that it was Draco. Actually it was perfect b because /b it was Draco. Draco Malfoy the poor blooded bastard and prince charming. Draco.

_**R-rating end**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco and Hermione didn't sleep at all that night. They hugged under their robes and looked at each other until the early morning hours unaware of the cold surrounding them. Her eyes were still intoxicating. His still irresistible.

They talked very little. From time to time Hermione voiced another dream she thought of at the moment and Draco listened thinking he will never want to hear anyone else's dreams. That night nothing mattered. Not his past, not his future. Nothing, but the new thing on his agenda: Hermione Granger.

"Why don't you have any dreams?" she asked not really believing it to be true

"Many reasons. It's easier. I won't be disappointed. Mainly I'm not allowed to have any" he answered smiling to her as if he wanted to say 'why talk about me silly?'.

"You must have some dreams. What do you mean you're not allowed to have any? That's what's so great about having them no one can take them away form you" Hermione said sounding surprised and worried

"Trust me I'm a hopeless case. I can't have dreams. Nie drop it. Please" he said the last word a little to harshly and Hermione flinched. Just as she was about to answer she heard voices behind her. She gasped.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ron and Harry were exhausted. They spent the whole night at Hagrid's. What they went through was terrifying. It seemed some people (meaning Hagrid) will never learn.

"HONESTLY Harry out of all the teas Hermione attended I can't believe she missed this one. With her help we could have been out of there earlier." Ron paused for a moment "Then again maybe not." Ron shuddered at the thought of the night that just passed

"Come on Ron she said she forgot some – " Harry stopped talking the moment her noticed two people rapidly putting their clothes on at the lake shore "what the hell?"

Ron looked at the lake and gasped

"Hermi – Dra – Herm – HARRY!" he stuttered

"Shh, Ron come" Harry tried to pull his friend away

"The hell I will. Enough is enough. Why is she talking to Draco when she should be with US at Hagrid's having the worst night of her life" Ron said angrily and ran in their direction before he could hear Harry say

"I don't think they were talking Ron… " Harry gave up as he realised his friend was too shocked to admit the information that Hermione and Draco were doing **anything** else then talking into his mind.

"Draco move faster will you! Faster! Where's my bra?" Hermione was panicking

"Faster? If you talk to me like that next time we make love I won't protest" Draco smiled. Hermione shot him an angry look which instantly changed to a fake smile as she turned around to Ron who just reached them breathing hard.

"Hello Ron" she said happily

"What – are – you – and – YOU "he pointed to Draco "doing here" he managed to catch his breath with the last words.

"We were out having a walk" Hermione said without a blink of an eye

"A walk ey?" Harry just reached the party and commented sarcastically

"I can't believe YOU were 'walking' with HIM when we were " he looked at Draco "doing whatever we were doing at Hagrid's" Ron finished less confidently

"Gee now I really don't want to know what you were always doing at Hagrid's. Sounds intimate" Draco said mockingly and Hermione once again shot him an angry look which he simply shrugged off.

"Ron I'm so-" she stopped as she realised what Ron was looking at. It was her bra.

Ron's eyes shot from the bra to Hermione, back to the bra, then to Draco and finally back at Hermione again. His eyes suddenly showed an indication of enlightment.

"Rapist" Ron spat out then threw himself at Draco.

o-o-o-o

Notes: Hope u like this! Really do. I hope I havn't insulted anyone. If I have please tell me before you report and I will remove the sex :D Please do so as I don't backup my work and I will be really sad if it would all be simply erased. (I should really back up I know). I would do it by my computer keeps breaking down so I lose it all the time and it's getting annoying. (I'm special everything breaks when I'm around :D)

This is the first version. I will send this to my beta (I HAVE A BEAT! – ok I just wrote beat. I do have the beat as well but I also have a BETA! YEAH! – I'm lame I know :D ) and redo it if necessary. I know I should wait for the feedback but I CAN'T. I feel guilty for making you guys wait so long but I don't have as much time as I used to have.

Anyway if you have any suggestions : they're welcome. If you have critical points : they're welcome too. If you want to tell me how wonderful I am : YOU are mostly welcome :D

If you think Draco is nice just wait. Also I do appolagize if you don't like the sex scene but I really suck at writing them. I have mentioned this before. Plus I'm always confused by the ratings. I don't get them.

Me trying though:D

Right thanks you : to all my reviewers (RA next!) and to my beta LUNA LUCK. You're the best.

**RA:**

Melissa: Thank you! I really really really really love you for reviewing and saying this! Thanks to you I won't die of depression! You saved my life:D I know u care about the fic more anyway (kidding – but you do don't you:p). So here you go… a whole chapter on Draco and Hermione. Hope it lives up to the expectations! Thank you so much once again.

Lurv2boogie: Thank you! I lurve to boogie too :D Thanks for telling me what a disclaimer does. I do think putting it in is kind of extreme but it's better to be save then sorry right? You don't think I'm bad at the sex scenes? Wow thanks! I do hope this chapter won't change your mind then :D. So I have tried again (as you have noticed) and I will try once again (probably) but as this is slowly ending I don't think I'll have time for more. Thanks again! You're great!

Burningfire666: Quite a penname you got there:D I like the story as well :p (duh!). Thanks for the review! And I have updated!

To all: Thank you! You guys make me smile every time I see a new review! I don't need a lot of reviews I just like to know if somebody's reading. :D So thank you this means the world to me!

Faithful


End file.
